Friends, Anna!
by ShanRB
Summary: They'd had arguments before. They'd fought about so many things. Nothing compared to this latest one though. He was angry and she knew he was angry at her. She just didn't understand where it was coming from. It was after their fight that things got really confusing for Anna.
1. Chapter 1

Anna walked into Robert's office to give him the latest update on Obrecht. "Hi Robert," she said as she sat down across from him.

"Make it quick, Devane," he said hardly looking at her.

"I wanted to let you know Obrecht is in custody."

"Yeah, I am aware." Robert didn't even bother looking at her as he spoke.

"I thought you would be happy about this. She's has been a thorn in my side for years."

"I'm glad she won't be a problem for you moving forward. Is there anything else?"

Anna was a little confused by his attitude. "No, I guess that's it."

"Alright, have a good day."

Anna sat there just staring at him for a full minute. What has gotten into him?

"Look, Devane, I have work to do. You said there wasn't anything else you needed from me so why don't you just leave."

Anna didn't know what to say, she got up and walked out of his office. Robert had never treated her like that before. Was he angry at her for something? Devane, even the way he was saying her name was wrong. Not Anna, not Luv, what was wrong with him? Anna was still thinking about Robert when she got to her hotel room. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what had gotten into him. Anna ordered room service and after she was done eating thought she should try and relax but she couldn't. Robert's attitude was really bothering her. She checked the time, 7:30, he should be home by now. She grabbed her things and headed out the door.

Anna made her way to his apartment, she banged on the door and when he opened it she could tell he wasn't impressed to see her standing there. "What do you want?"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem. That's rich Devane." Anna pushed past him and walked into his living room. "Why are you here?"

"What has gotten into you? I came here to update you about a suspect we've been trying to apprehend for way too long and," Anna didn't even know what to say, "you act like an ass."

"I am still your boss remember that. I am briefed on all ongoing investigation. I'm glad you have Obrecht behind bars. Is that what you needed to hear? Good job Devane. Way to go."

"Hey, this was important to me."

"Oh, I am fully aware of that. Now you can get on with your life and since I am not one of the two people that matter in this life you want to get on with, you should leave my apartment."

"What the hell does that mean?" He was really starting to piss her off now.

"I am not Finn! I am not Peter! They're all that matters now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Friends Anna!"

"What?"

"How many times did we say no matter what we would always be friends?" This had started to bother him after leaving her house the last time. Hearing over and over that she wanted to bring in Obrecht because of Peter. Because of what she had done to Peter had made him livid.

"You are my friend," she said almost dismissively.

"I was at my lowest point, I thought I had killed my own brother and you came to me. We put our hands together and you said friends, I said always. Yeah, that was before it all went to hell and our life blow up but I meant that."

"Robert, what has gotten into you?"

"I guess I'm just done, maybe it's gone, I don't know. After all these years I'm done. You have made it pretty clear there is no place for me in your new life. I'm the past and you're future is Finn and Peter."

"Why are you talking like this?"

"Over and over you said Obrecht had to pay for what she did to Peter. Do you forget that if you record these things I get to hear them? What about Robin? Obrecht let us believe our daughter was dead for two years. She was going to kill Robin after holding her prisoner for a year. I found her, I took the injection that was meant to kill our daughter. I was in a coma for a year because of that woman. Oh wait, I'm only the ex-husband that gave up his own freedom, his own life so you could live. Right sorry, that's not important. Well what about what she did to Duke? She tried to kill him too. Is any of this ringing a bell? No, I didn't think so."

Anna had tears in her eyes, why was he being so hurtful? "Robert."

"Don't start Devane. Was I ever important to you? Everything you've ever told me was a complete and utter lie. Is Robin even mine?"

Anna slapped him, "Don't you ever say that again. Of course, she is."

"Really, you hadn't slept with any other partners, any other DVX agents?" Robert went and poured himself a drink. "Get out!"

"No!"

"Why tell me I was your first? Why tell me there had been no one else since? What did you hope to gain by lying about that? I'd had other lovers why would I care that you had?" Robert took a sip of his drink.

He was her first, he knows that she thought. She didn't have to tell him, he knew. Wait, Anna shook her head. This isn't right, what was going on?

"From the moment you told me about your child with Faison you've been different. Yeah, you made sure to go tell Robin about her brother, she came to talk to you after. What about the woman that loves spending time with her grandkids? What happened to my friend, the woman that no matter what, no matter who either of us might be involved with I know loves me because I love her. Where's she? This person in front of me that only cares about revenge for a son she had with the man that destroyed her life over and over and over again. This person can't do her job without that moron tagging along. Are you a WSB agent or a lovesick teenager? He's going to get you killed with his stupid jokes and recklessness, he's a liability in the field and you can't risk getting hurt or have you forgotten about that too. Who are you and where the hell is Anna Devane?" Robert finished his drink and poured himself another. "I really think you should leave now."

Anna couldn't speak, where had all of that come from? With tears rolling down her cheeks she turned and left Robert's apartment. She had never seen him this angry. They had argued before, so many time. They had hurt each other with things they had said but nothing like this. Even their worst fight before they had gotten back together hadn't been like this. Anna sat in the back of the cab still crying, there was something missing this time. The one thing that had always been there, from the very beginning. He had said he was finally done, was that what was missing? Did he not love her anymore? Could Robert Scorpio actually hate her now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna had hardly slept since she'd seen Robert. When she'd close her eyes she would hear his words again and again. He was so angry, not once had he called her Anna never mind Luv. She had always been his Luv, his Anna but now she was Devane. There was bitterness in his voice when he said it. She had gotten back to Port Charles late last night but even being in her own bed hadn't helped her sleep. When her doorbell rang she went to answer it even though she didn't want to see anyone. The last thing she wanted to see was a smiling face but here he was. Finn smiling at her apparently happy to see her. "How was your trip?"

Anna rubbed her temple, "Terrible."

"Oh well that's no good, I told you I should have let me come with you," he said with a little grin then leaned in to kiss her.

Anna turned and walked away from him before he could, "That would have made it ten times worse." 'This person can't do her job without that moron tagging along.' Robert's words echoed in her head.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No, probably not."

"Anna, what happened?"

"I got read the riot act. It was made very clear that I am not myself. I think he's right but I don't know why I believe what I do."

Finn wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Who was saying this stuff to you?"

"My boss, my friend. My friend, always." Anna put her hands on her neck trying to rub away some of the tension there. Finn came over and tried to help her, "Don't. Please don't do that."

"Anna, do you remember what we said to each other before you left? I want to help you, I love you."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because I do. Anna, what has gotten into you?"

"If I walk out on you how long until you move on again? There is so much going on in my head and none of it makes any sense. All of it is in that loud voice of reason it's always in. As long as I've known him it's been his voice." Anna was talking but not to Finn, not to anyone really. She was just trying to make sense of her own thoughts. "After Alex had held me captive for a month. After Valentin told me about the child, that's when we started to get to know each other."

"Anna, what are you talking about? Are you even talking to me?"

Anna looked over at Finn like she had forgotten he was there. "What did Hayden want to talk to you about?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, I'm not going to go see her."

"Why not? Aren't you even just a little curious about what she might want to tell you?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, it's the truth."

"You were going to marry her. You almost had a child together. She said she made a mistake by leaving you and you aren't even the slightest bit curious about what she might have to say to you."

"No, not at all."

"Do you just shut them off?"

"Shut what off?"

"Your feeling. Robert thought the absolute worst of me but when I came back into his life he still wanted to know why I was there. What I wanted to tell him. He could have told me to go to hell. I knew he was angry about me being here but he still let me talk to him. Let me tell him what I needed to."

"Well, I guess he must be a better man than I am. I don't want to know what Hayden wants to tell me."

"Why not? I don't understand that. Don't you want closure? Don't you want to know why she did what she did?"

"No."

"That's all you going to say? Is no. I have too much of my own stuff to deal with I don't need your crap as well. You should go. Go see Hayden or don't. I don't care I just need to be alone. I need to figure out what's important. I need to make sense of the mixed up information in my head."

"I can help you with that," Finn offered. "We can talk about all of that."

"Says the man that is too much of a coward to face the woman he claims to have loved, what a year and a half ago."

"I can tell you're tired. I'll come back later."

"No, don't do that. I won't let you in, I don't want to see you."

"What? Anna, what has gotten into you?"

"A lot of questions that I need to find the answers to. See unlike you I want to deal with my questions, with the uncertainty I am feeling."

"I can help you if you would just let me."

"NO FINN! I don't want you to help me with this. You want to help someone, help yourself. Find out what Hayden wants, deal with your own baggage and I'll deal with mine."

"Should I call you later? After you've had some sleep."

"No, I don't think there's any point."

"What are you talking about?"

"Finn I don't want you to call me, or to come over. Don't text me. Nothing. If I don't do this on my own I'm not sure I'll ever know for sure what happened and why."

Anna kept saying these things that didn't make sense to him but one thing he did think he understood was that she was telling him it was over between them. "Anna, are you ending this?"

"I think I am yes."

"But why?"

"Because I don't know who I am anymore. Devane, he kept saying that. I don't want to be Devane if it's said like that." Anna knew she wasn't really making any sense to him but in her head, it made perfect sense. For a little over two days, she had been replaying Robert's words. She had been trying to make sense of the fact she believed she had a child before meeting Robert but knew he was the first man she'd had sex with. How can that be? She remembers their first time, she always had, well until what about a year ago, maybe a little longer. She had never felt anything so amazing as the fell of his hands moving over her bare skin after he'd remover her nighty. How he became so gentle, so tender when he realized what she was giving him. A tear had rolled down her cheek when he first entered her, then he had stopped and asked if she was alright. She had nodded and he kissed her tenderly, then slowly he started to move again. He had asked her if he had hurt her. If she wanted to continue. Robert Scorpio is the man she gave her virginity too. She was sure of it. "How can that be?" She looked up to see Finn still standing there looking at her. She looked right at him, "How could I have had a child a year before I lost my virginity. Can you explain that smart guy? You've always got some cute little answer to the latest problem, explain that one to me."

"Anna, you know that's not possible."

"Do I know that? I had Peter in June of '76. There's one very large problem with that statement. I know who I lost my virginity to. It was a little over a year later that I met him."

"Anna, I don't know what you're talking about but you told me what happened. Just because you hadn't meant for it to go that far doesn't mean it doesn't count as sex."

"That's just it. Why do I remember every touch, every moment of one, but I just have the facts for the other?" Anna sighed. "I've hurt him again. I'm the only one that seems to do that over and over. I'm the only one that he lets see that he's been hurt." Anna trailed off lost in thought. 'Do you ever think that maybe just once, that it's possible that ah, I could be hurt too?' hearing Robert's words from so long ago in her head.

Finn didn't really know what she was talking about and wasn't sure she was going to, or even wanted to tell him. "Can I call someone for you? I guess you don't want to talk to me but I think you need to talk to someone."

"I'm not sure I have anyone left to talk to. No one that will understand this. The one person I need to help me through this doesn't want anything to do with me. For the first time in forever, I can't turn to him." Anna wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"Robert?"

"Of course I mean Robert. It's always Robert, I can love other men but it's still always Robert." She started to cry, "I've really done it this time, haven't I Scorpio?" Anna wrapped her arms around herself. Finn walked over to her and tried to put his arms around her, "Don't touch me, just don't." Anna walked out of the room without saying another word. Finn didn't know what else to do so he left her house. There might be one person that could help her he thought so before he got in his car, he placed a call. Hopefully, she can help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin didn't know what was going on but it didn't sound good. Finn told her he was fairly sure her mom had broken up with him. He had also said he felt that her parents must have had some kind of argument that had really upset her mom and that was why she had to come here. Usually, she would knock and wait to be let in but she knew when the extra key was and let herself in. The house was dark, it was still early so Robin assumed her mom was still in bed and made her way up to her room. Quietly she crept into her room, Anna was laying on her side but she wasn't asleep. "What are you doing here? Do you hate me as well?"

"I came because I was told you needed me. I don't hate you, mom. I never could." Robin sat down on the bed beside her and Anna sat up, crossing her legs so she could face Robin.

"Your father used to tell me that too. I think I have finally done it, I have pushed him far enough that he hates me."

"Dad doesn't hate you."

"You have no idea what he said to me." Anna touched her daughter's face, "You are his daughter." Anna tried to stop the tears she knew were coming, "He actually questioned that. I am so sorry Robin. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to believe. The things in my head they can't all be true. It's not possible."

"What's not possible? What are you talking about?"

"How could I have had a child before I met your father?"

"Well, you explained what happened."

"I explained what was in my head." Anna took Robin's hand, "Woman to woman," Robin nodded, "Stone was the man you gave your virginity to right. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do. He knew it was my first time and he was so sweet, so gentle. Why are you asking?"

"Can you remember the little details? How you felt at the time, the sensation he," Anna paused, "I'm sorry, this is hard for me because it's not your first time that I'm thinking about and you don't want to hear about how wonderfully tender your father was the night I gave him my virginity."

"Mom, how," Robin was confused now. "Wait? Are you saying what I think you are? How is that possible? You had Peter before you met dad."

"I know I've probably only had maybe five hours of sleep in the last four days so maybe I'm not thinking straight but the one thing that I just can't get out of my head is that I know Robert is the first man I made love with. So how could I have had sex with Faison and had his child before that?"

"What are you saying?"

"You father really let me have it this time. I'm talking epic fight. He said a lot of things and now I can't stop thinking about them, I hear them over and over. He thinks our entire relationship is a lie. He out and out asked if he is even your father. He told me he doesn't know who I am now. That the only people I care about are Peter and Finn. There was so much more too. He made my last name sound like an insult when he used to make my first name sound like love. Anna, just how he said it told me he loved me." Anna got up off the bed, "He pointed out that I wanted to bring Obrecht to justice for Peter and that he felt I had forgotten about how she had hurt almost everyone else I love. He was yelling about what she did to you, to him, then as if that didn't hurt enough he reminded me what he sacrificed so I could live like it didn't even matter to me. So then he pointed out she tried to kill Duke too like he might have been more important." Anna wiped away her tears and took a few deep breaths, "The worst part of all of that is I actually needed to hear that. He said I only cared about two people now and he wasn't one of them."

"Mom why aren't you talking to him about this. This is about you and him."

"No, it's about me. It's about me not being able to trust what's in my head. It's about me being so confused I don't know myself anymore. I love your father, you know that. You know he can annoy me better than anyone else I know but I still love him. Why have I been so? I don't even know what the right word is. He's Robert, I wouldn't even hug him the last time he was here. We touch all the time we don't need a reason, other than the fact we're in the same room. He's not the only one that wants to know where Anna Devane is. He just had to point out she's missing."

Robin walked over to her mom, "You need to get some sleep. There are way too many questions to deal with and I need you to be thinking clearly. There is one thing I want to know first. Mom, do you think someone could have planted false memories in your head?"

"That would explain so much so maybe but I didn't want to accept that that could have happened."

Robin could tell that idea both scared and comforted her mom. "You need to get some sleep I am going to give you something to help you do that and you are not going to argue with me understood."

Anna nodded, she was too tired to argue and she knew she needed to sleep if she was going to be able to figure out what was going on in her head. After she'd taken the pill Robin had given her, Anna laid down. Robin sat beside her talking quietly about Emma and Noah. Gradually Anna drifted off to sleep then Robin left her room. It was time to deal with the other one, her parents can be harder to deal with than her kids. They're all so damn stubborn she thought with a smile.

Robin sat in her mom's sitting room waiting for her dad to answer, this was going to be a video chat. She would be able to tell if he's trying to hide anything if she can see his face. "Good morning Robin. Isn't it rather early for you to be calling me?"

"No, this is a special situation."

Robert noticed the background, "Are you at your mom's?"

"Yeah, I just had to medicate her so she can get some sleep. She hasn't been sleeping since she saw you. She thinks you hate her. Was that what you were trying to do?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything. I'm angry." He put his hand to his forehead, "I'm angry at her."

"You asked her if I was even your daughter? You might as well have just slapped her in the face."

"She slapped me for that. Sometimes I hate that I'm her superior and I can find out things about her cases. She's dragging Finn along on almost all her assignments now. Apparently, her main reason for wanting to bring Obrecht to justice is Peter. Does that sound like your mother? I called her out on it and a lot more."

"Were you nice about it or did you make her feel as bad as possible?"

"I guess you could say it was the second one."

"What are you doing to fix this?" Robin knew there was no need to point out he had been a total ass, he already knew that.

"I'm trying to locate Alex."

"Alex. Why?"

"I think she did something to Anna when she was holding her prisoner last year. I also think Valentin may have had something to do with all of this. I think that's how this all started."

"You need to know something, dad. Mom is very confused about the fact she has two memories about a rather important event and that one proves that the other one is false but I don't think she trusts herself to know which one's real."

"That right there sounds like something could have been done to her. I have to find Alex."

"You have people that can do that, you need to come see mom. She thinks you hate her. Oh and I don't know how you're saying Devane but maybe try Anna when you see her."

"Yes, Luv."

"That would be good too. When should I expect you?"

"I'll try to be on the next flight out."

"Thank you, dad. See you when you get here."

"See you soon sweety, love you." Then Robert ended the call.

Something was definitely going on with her mom and she was very grateful her father was going to be here soon to help her. Even if he is angry, they both need him to come here. There is only one person that knows her mom well enough to help her get through whatever it is she has to deal with, her dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Robert arrived he wasn't sure what he would be walking into. Anna has had time to think about their last meeting and she is more than likely going to be livid with him for how he had talked to her. He knew he hadn't handled that properly but she had needed to hear what he said, he just should have done it differently. Robert knocked then braced himself for what was coming.

Robin opened the door, "Good you're here. Come in." Robin hugged him, then they walked into the sitting room.

"Where's your mom?"

"Still sleeping, she was exhausted, dad." Then she hit him hard in the arm, "What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you think for one second I'm not a Scorpio. I look like mom but really? You could even question the rest of it."

Robert smiled, "I'm sorry, sweety. When your Scorpio side starts yelling at me it is very clear. I think I'm just feeling hurt about the events of the last year and I took it all out on her."

"Anna, you will not call her Devane while I'm here or I will hit you again."

Robert knew what she was talking about. "I want that woman back. My Anna, she's my Luv, even when she's Devane," he said with a smile. "The person that's been walking around for all these months is Devane," he said it like there was a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yup, I hear the difference," Robin said and hit his arm again. "You two really know how to hurt the other one, don't you? I know that's because you love each other so much that when one of you is hurting you take it out on the other person because at the end of the day you know the other one will always forgive you."

"I don't know if there's any fixing this," Robert admitted.

"You hurt her but I think you said what she needed to hear." Robin took his arm and lead them over to the chairs. "Before mom went to sleep I asked her if she thought someone could have planted false memories in her head. I think she might be suspecting that now too, even before I mentioned it."

"That's what I think Alex and Valentin had a hand in. I don't know who did what or who would all have been involved but there is something very different with Anna and I want to find out what that is."

"Couldn't you have sat her down and talked to her in a civilized manner about this?"

Robert laughed a little, "Sometimes I think we only hear each other if we screaming at each other. I don't know if you know this but your parents are both a little pigheaded."

"A little?"

"Fine your parents are probably the most stubborn people you will ever know."

"That's right, my PARENTS are."

"I will apologize to her for even suggesting you aren't my little girl."

"Thank you, daddy."

Robert smiled at her, "I get to know things that you can't because of our work. I get details about her cases. There is something different lately and I think it worried me. Then this hunt for Obrecht was all about what she had done to Peter. I would listen to some of the conversations she had. It's so easy to just hit record on your phone and then send that conversation in with your report now. I was so mad at her, I felt like our family didn't matter to her any longer. Like now she had this new life with Finn and her long-lost son so we didn't matter now. That we were all a part of a life she didn't want any longer."

"Did you try talking to her about any of this before being a complete ass."

"No, I'm good a total ass and honestly just comes out if I want it to or not."

"Do you regret it?"

"I regret how I handled it. I don't regret that she heard what I thought she needed to."

"Sometimes we have to be cruel to be kind, don't we Scorpio?" Slowly Robert turned to see Anna watching them.

Robin had seen her mom standing in the doorway and knew she needed her dad to say these things without knowing Anna could hear him. "She's been listening for a while." Robin stood up and kissed his cheek. Then turned to Anna, "How do you feel?"

"Much better thank you." Robin kissed her cheek as well. "Thank you, I think we can handle this next part." Robin smiled and left the room she knew they just needed to be alone now.

Robert stood up, Anna took a few steps towards him. "I was cruel, I was hurtful. I'm sorry Luv."

Anna inhaled shapely as her tears started falling and she closed the distance between them. Robert put his arms around her pulling her close, holding her while she cried. "I needed to hear all of that, didn't I?" she said into his chest.

"You needed to know I was worried about you. You didn't need me to be mean to you." Robert stroked her hair. "I am sorry I hurt you, Anna."

"I'm Anna again, not Devane," she said back to him like he had said it to her.

"Oh, that's what she meant. Yes Luv, until I can say that nicely I'm not allowed to call you it or I will be hit again."

Anna leaned back in his arms, "She hit you?"

"Yes, our daughter hit me." He put his hands on either side of her face, "Anna I am so sorry for even suggesting Robin isn't my child. I think you hurt me more then I knew by telling me there had been someone before me and I needed to hurt you as much as that had hurt me."

"About that," Anna bit her lower lip and stepped back. She took his hands and lead him to the couch, "Harbour bells. I forgot about harbour bells and what they mean to us. When I got my cancer diagnoses and was in the hospital that was the last time I had thought about that." She smiled shyly, "I often think about that, but I don't think I had since then."

"Now you are?"

"I have the beautiful memory of that night, the next morning. Every detail is still there, all of it. But now there's this other thing, this terrible memory that is just so wrong." Anna ran her hand through her hair, "There's evidence that it must be true, Peter exists."

"Does that mean you have to be his mother?"

It was a simple question, one Anna realized she should have asked herself already. "Well, his Faison's son."

"So." Robert wanted her to figure this out on her own he didn't want to make her think something had to be one way just because that was what he thought or felt.

"Valentin followed me, he knew all about everything."

"Since when do you trust Valentin so completely?"

"Good point." Anna exhaled, putting her head back and closes her eyes.

"Do you remember when Faison used mind control on us?"

"Yes, of course, I do."

"You helped me get past the visions in my head. Tom deprogrammed me but you held me, you talked me through them. Would you have lied to me during that?"

"No Robert, I knew you needed me and you needed to know I would never have done what you thought you were seeing." She gasped and covered her mouth. "I would never have slept with Faison!"

"You remember telling me that?"

"Yes."

"Were you lying to me when I was so vulnerable? When I couldn't close my eyes without seeing you and him together? My wife with him in our bed."

Anna could see his pain from so long ago in his eyes, she touched his face. "No, I wasn't lying to you," she said as tears formed in both their eye. "How is this possible? Robert, I know that's right. Just like I know you were my first, there was no one else until Duke. I know that I do. So how can I know that I let a drunk Faison do what he did?"

"He was drunk, were you?"

"I don't think so, I would have been like 15 maybe just turned 16."

"Anna were you really in the WSB at 15? I can call Sean right now and find out when you joined."

"That can't be right." Anna put her hands to her face thinking, "I was 17, it was just after my seventeenth birthday. I had met with Sean before that but he said the youngest they could accept me was 17. It was November first that I started my training. What does this mean Robert?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Someone wants me to believe I had a child with Faison, but why?"

"I don't know. I want to find out who did it, let them tell us why."

"When do we confront Valentin?"

"I want to find your sister first. I have a very bad feeling she had something to do with this as well."

Anna's mind shifted, there were so many new questions there now. What had been done to her and why? When had this been done? Were Valentin and Alex the only ones behind it? Were they working with someone else? She looked over at Robert and smiled, "Alright partner, where do we start?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you really going to force him to provide a DNA test?"

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that but I will if I have to," Robert said as they walked towards Peter's office at The Invader.

"Be nice, try that first," Anna told him with a grin.

"Always."

"Right," Anna scoffed then they grinned at each other.

"We need to know for sure Anna. We all do, even Peter."

"Alright, let's do this."

Robert knocked and they entered when he called for them to. He looked up at them, Peter had at least been trying to civil to Anna lately so he asked, "What can I help you with?"

"I know this is going to seem like an odd request at this point and I guess we should have dealt with this a while ago, but I came here to ask you for a DNA sample."

"Oh, now you want to take back being my mother?"

"Watch it," Robert warned. "Don't you want to know for a fact who your mother is? Griffin did one to prove Faison is your father but are we really sure Anna's your mother? I know what Valentin told you but how do we know he's telling the truth?"

"I want us to have answers. Peter if I'm not your mother then who is?"

"Why are you question this now?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"I have conflicting memories. There are things in my head that I know can't be right but that doesn't mean I don't think I remember them. I need to know what's right. I think I know what's right anyway. Two men can back up both options of what the truth is, I just happen to trust one while the other I'm sure would do anything to hurt me."

"You think Valentin is lying? I've known him for years, why would he have wasted all that time on me if it wasn't for you."

"Oooh!" It suddenly made sense to her. "Why didn't I think of this before? He followed me, he took my baby. He believed he slept with me."

Robert looked at her, "WHAT?"

"Alex! He slept with Alex! She stole WSB secrets from him. His grudge against me isn't because I didn't want to kiss him all those years ago. It's because he thought I had used his feeling for me to get secrets from him. Alex, it's Alex." Anna turned back to Peter, "I don't think I'm your mother but if I'm right then I am your aunt."

"Would Alex really have slept with Faison?" Robert asked.

"I think she might have. Our aunt could have ordered her to. Charlotte wanted to replace me with her. She was trying to mold her into the perfect agent for the DVX. Had she been watching me when I was younger? Did she know about Nanny and that Faison was already obsessed with me even when I was so young?"

"You think it was Alex that went to Faison. That it was Alex that Valentin saw," Robert wondered.

"Isn't that all a little far-fetched?" Peter asked.

"We're identical twins. Our aunt was molding Alex to be me. Alex even fooled Robin for a few minutes." Anna smiled at Robert, "Not Emma though."

"Then why do you know what happened that night, or the night I was born?"

Robert looked at Peter, "Says the man that held a Jason Morgan prisoner for five years after his memories had been put into his twins head."

Anna just shook her head, yeah that's his nice. "I was held in a hospital for about a month last year while Alex ran around Port Charles pretending to be me. I think that was when the memories about you were planted in my mind. They put enough in there so I thought I had even thought about you over the years. It took someone yelling at me to realize there were other memories, ones I have always cherished but hadn't thought about in quite a while there as well."

"But if they did what they did to Drew you wouldn't have had those."

"They didn't want me to believe I was Alex, they just wanted me to have some of her memories."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"No, that's why we're here. I want to know for sure and to do that we need to do a DNA test."

"I only has to hurt if you don't cooperate," Robert told him.

"You're being nice Robert, remember."

"That was nice. I warned him I will hurt him if he doesn't just agree."

"Robert just give me the swab, please." She turned back to Peter, "Will you please provide me with a sample?"

"I think I want this done in the lab. I want to know for sure as well. I want to know that it is my sample that gets tested. I think we should all go down there together."

"That's fine. We'll meet you there," Anna said then turned, she shoved Robert slightly and he turned and the left together.

"He better show up or I will come back here."

"Robert, he'll be there. We all want answers and this is the first step." She put her arm through his, "Next stop General Hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna and Robert were sitting outside the lab waiting for Peter to get there. "Anna, I know I was out of line when you were at my place. I was angry and I didn't handle that well."

"I think the only thing missing was that you didn't have to tie me up to tell me off. I had a lot of time to think about the things you said. It made a lot of sense too. I don't understand why I was making this all about Peter. It wasn't just what Obrecht did to all of you, but the effects her actions had on everyone else as well. Why wasn't I thinking about that?" Anna leaned against his arm. "Robert, we need to figure out how to tell each other the important things without having to yell and scream at each other."

"It's worked so far."

"Right, I spent half a day trying to find someone to untie you and after you unleashed on me I couldn't sleep until our daughter drugged me."

"OK, maybe we should find a better way then," he said with a smile.

"Here comes Peter," Anna said and they both stood up.

"Is there a reason you're here for this?" Peter asked looking at Robert.

"This matters to me as well. Yeah, you had Faison as a father but he destroyed our lives over and over again. I'm just as interest in this as either of you."

Peter looked at Anna, "Well let's get this over with," he said. Then the three of them walking into the lab together.

...

As they were leaving Robert put two samples in his pocket, "You don't trust the lab here?" Peter asked.

"I don't want there to be any question. Two sets of results just to make sure we know we're getting the right results."

"Alright, Anna let me know when you get the results back."

"I will. Peter, thank you, I know we all want to know what really happened and this will help do that."

Peter just smiled at her then walked away. "So when do we start looking for Alex?" Anna asked as she and Robert started walking down the hall.

"About two months ago." Anna looked up at him, "You really think I don't know when my Annie isn't being herself? I knew something was different, I just wasn't really sure what it was. I started thinking about when it started, there was nothing major that stood out but there was still differences. I realized the best place to start looking for answers was when Alex had you, there had to be more to it than her just wanting to mess with Valentin."

"Do you think he knows?"

"I have no idea. Did he tell you what he believes is the truth, or did she come clean and he went along with it for whatever reason?"

Anna exhaled, "More questions then. So we need to find Alex."

"We need to find Alex," Robert agreed.

They both noticed him at the same time, Finn was walking towards them. "I'll give you some time to talk to him."

"Thank you, Robert." After he walked away Anna went over to Finn, "Hi, can we talk?"

"I think we should."

"Have you talked to Hayden yet?"

"No, I don't intend to either."

"Fine, that's your choice."

"The last time we talked you made it sound like you wanted to end our relationship. Is that still how you feel?"

"Sorry, but I do yes. Finn, there is a lot that I need to deal with right now. Things I thought I knew I can't be sure of anymore. If what I'm dealing with turns out one way, someone has gone through a lot of trouble to mess with a lot of people in my life. If it turns out the other way, then everything I've thought was a fact for the last year, year and a half is wrong."

"So that means me."

"That means I would have been making decisions and life choices on things that weren't true. You are a part of that, where do you fit in? Where do we go from here? I can't answer that right now and it's not fair to either of us to continue when I have no idea what's going to happen."

"You know I would help you figure this out."

"No, you can't. We have no idea what I'm dealing with. I'm not sure you really accept that what I do can be very dangerous. That at any moment something could go wrong and we could all end up dead."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Thank you. You just proved my point. I don't want you anywhere near what I'm dealing with. We don't know what we're dealing with and there is a very good chance that someone felt the need to manipulate my memories and we don't know why. I care about you, I do. I said it, I guess I do love you but I need to do this and I can't have you being any part of it. You can't following me places, you can't just show up at my house. I ended it between us because that is the right decision for me."

"What about what's best for me?"

"Again I suggest you find out what Hayden wants to talk to you about. Whatever it is was important enough that she reached out to you. Why not deal with that. If you don't what happens five years from now when you are still hunted by this? When you lay awake at night wondering if you had made the right choice. Find out now, handle it now, then you can move on with your life."

"Are you ruling out a future for us?"

"I can't answer that. I need to deal with this first. I have no idea what will happen once I know the truth about what's happened. You shouldn't expect me to come back to you when it's all over either. This could take a long time. I might want something different later, you might meet someone while I'm dealing with this. I'm ending this and I want your word that if you have a chance at something that will make you happy that you'll go after it. Please."

Finn exhaled, "Alright Anna, I can do that. I understand and I can accept your reasons. I can tell that you are rested this time and that this must be what you want." He touched her arm, "I should go," Finn leaned in and kissed her cheek then walked away."

Anna watched him walk away, she knew she had done the right thing. She didn't know what she was dealing with now. There was no telling what this investigation would lead to, she knew it was personal though. There was a reason someone wanted her to believe things that can't be true. Now she had to figure out which set of memories were the real ones. As she was thinking a smile formed on her lips, the ones with Robert are the right ones, she knows that like she knows she is Anna Devane. His Anna, the one he knew was missing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once Robin knew her parents were not going to start fighting again she decided it was alright if she went back home. She had left a couple hours before and now Anna was sitting at her desk while Robert sat in one of the other chairs in the room, working on his laptop. "So Robin decided we didn't need a babysitter any longer?"

Anna looked up and smiled at him, "She'll come back if you get out of line again."

Robert smiled, "She has nothing to worry about. Anna, you needed to hear what I told you. If I had come here to talk, would you have even let me in?"

"Robert of course, oh. I see your point, I was rather short with you last time. You kept coming to help me and I kept pushing you away."

"I was a lot more brutal than was needed I realize that now, and I am sorry about that but you did hear me."

"Yes, I did." Anna looked back at her computer. "Has there been any leads on where Alex is yet?"

"There are, and they are being investigated. After she escaped custody she went underground and there has only been a handful of sightings since then."

"If she's been in hiding all this time what would have been her reason for planting false memories in my head?"

"I'm sure getting picked up wasn't part of her plan. I'm not even sure this was all her plan. I've been trying to figure out who benefits from you thinking you had a child with Faison and I can't figure it out."

Anna stood up and walked around her desk, "Faison didn't know about Peter, I'm certain of that. Peter hated Faison and had no idea about his birth, only that his mother had abandoned him. Valentin knew about the baby and how he was conceived. Is Alex his mother?"

"That last one we should know soon," Robert offered.

"Yes, we will." Anna started pacing, "Who else would know about this?"

"Your aunt? Do you think Alex would have tried hiding the pregnancy from Charlotte?"

"I don't know. Would she have let her give the baby away?" Anna stopped and turned to Robert, "What if Alex wanted to hid the child from Charlotte just as much as she wanted to hide it from Faison?"

"You might be one to something there. Would there be a reason Alex would have felt it was better for the world to believe the child was yours and not hers?"

"We need to look into Charlotte, see who she was connected to. Alex might have thought she was protecting him from someone dangerous," Anna speculated.

"Someone besides Faison and Charlotte?"

"Maybe."

"I think we've gotten a little off track here. Once you have the results, we need to find Alex."

"Are we getting ahead of ourselves? Shouldn't we wait until we know who Peter's mother is?"

"I know you have very strong maternal instincts and I think that is why you're worried about Peter. It's like your bond with Griffin, He's not your son but he is Duke's so you care about him very much." Robert stood up, "Are you doubting what we both remember?" Robert took a step closer to her. "Anna, what else can I do to help you see that you know the truth already?"

"I don't know." Then she started pacing again.

"Anna," she stopped and looked at him. "Do you remember what you told me after I found out your scar was a fake?"

Anna took a moment to think about that. "Do you mean when you came back to the hotel room?" Anna smiled, "After I sent you away to find out the truth about the scar for yourself?"

"Yes, after I knew you had worn it for all those years." Robert walked over to her.

"We talked about why I had worn it. About it being a penance for what I had done. So no other man would want me." Then she smiled, "You were the first, the last."

Robert smiled and touched her cheek. "Do we need to keep doing this? I'm sure I can come up with more little moments to prove that you never slept with Faison. There is no way I believe that you were lying then. You put it all out there for me to see that day. You needed me to understand, to believe you. Other people don't know you like I do. You can fool other people, but not me."

"I know you're right I do, but then I think about the other memories and they seem real too."

Robert took her hand and lead her over to the couch, "Sit with me." She smiled and they both sat down. "You told me Valentin told you about the night he followed you and saw what happened that night. When was that?"

"Last year sometime, I don't know."

"Before or after Alex held you captive for a month?"

Anna understood why he asked that now, "It was after. Yeah, I'm sure it was."

"That might suggest he knows what was done to you. I have a hard time believing it was just a coincidence."

"It was while Alex was here possing as me that she admitting to Valentin what she had done. That it was her not me that he had slept with."

"I wonder what else they may have talked about?"

"He made a point of telling me that he had even considered it might have been Alex he had followed but that he was sure it was me."

Robert thought about that for a moment, "I don't like this. There are too many unanswered questions. Those questions are about individuals that on their own are trouble. If they're working together, what are we really dealing with here?"

"Why can't we have cases that have nothing to do with us personally. I'm getting too old for this crap."

Robert grinned at her, "You said it Devane, not me."

"Robin wouldn't have even had to hit you for that. It doesn't sound like an insult any longer."

"Good," he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "I think we should call it a day. Can I interest you in going for dinner for me?"

"I think I'd like that, Scorpio."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna hung up her phone and looked at Robert who was working at her desk. "The results are in. I'm just going to call Peter and see if he wants to meet me when I pick them up or take them to his office after."

"Alright Luv, according to the email I just read you should be getting the results from the WSB lab sometime today as well. They're being delivered by courier."

"I'll see you when I get back," then Anna turned to leave the room.

"Very funny, do you really think I'm not coming with you for this. You tracked me down to comfort you when this all came out. I'm going to be right beside you when you find out Peter's your nephew."

"You seem pretty confident about that."

Robert looked at her and smiled. "I am, you should be too." Robert started putting his work away while Anna called Peter.

...

When they got to the hospital Anna saw Griffin and wanted to go talk to him. He was still trying to deal with Kiki's death but at least he was back at work so that's a good thing Anna thought. "When Peter gets here, let him know where I am."

"Alright, Anna."

Anna then walked over to Griffin, "Hi, it's good to see you. I've been walking around trying not to think about Kiki so seeing you is the perfect distraction."

"Hi," Anna gave him a hug. "I could use a distraction today too."

"What's going on?" he asked as they entered his office.

"I am here to find out if Peter really is my son."

"What? I thought you knew that already. He is Faison's son, trust me I know."

"Yeah, I'm not questioning that." Anna paused then bit her lip before saying, "I can't trust all the memories in my head."

"Sorry, I'm a little confused. What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I have memories that say I'm his mother. Then I have other memories, ones I feel are right. Ones that are very personal and are over many years. They all point to the fact that I never had sex with Faison. So how can I be Peter's mother?"

"How can you be sure which memories are right? Couldn't they both be partly right?"

"No," Anna put her hand to her face as she blushed a little. "Not about this, there is something that only happens once in life and I just know it didn't happen with Faison."

After a few seconds, "Oh, and you're sure about that?"

"I think so," Anna grinned. "Someone else remembers these things as well. Like I said it's over years, and this other person, we both have a long history with Faison."

"Is that why Robert's here?" Then Griffin added, "Your first husband. Other first I'm assuming."

Anna smiled, "If I'm right, yes. I need to know who Peter's mom is. I have a suspicion I know who she could be if it's not me." Anna paused then asked, "The DNA test will still be accurate if his mother is my twin sister, right?"

"It will still be accurate. Do you think somehow you have some of your sisters memories?"

"If she's his mother, then yes."

There was a knock at the door and Robert poked his head in, "Hey Anna, Peter's here."

"OK, thanks. Griffin you know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you."

"Of course. Anna, I could call the lab and have someone bring the results here. You could use my office, it would be a little more private," Griffin offered.

Anna looked at Robert who was still in the doorway, then saw Peter behind him. "I think that's a good idea. Thank you, Griffin."

After Griffin called the lab he excused himself leaving the other three people in his office. Peter was the first one to speak, "Are you hoping you're not my mother? Then you don't have to be ashamed of me."

"I am hoping I'm not your mother but it's not for the reason you think. I want to know that what I have cherished for most of my life wasn't just a lie," she looked over at Robert. "I need to know that when I told someone that I had never slept with Faison I was not lying to him. I know I wouldn't have lied about that and definitely not with what we were dealing with at the time."

Peter looked at Robert, "What did my father do?"

"That's between Anna and me."

"Peter, I want you to know that whoever's memories are in my head, they do love you. They thought about you often over the years and they really did believe they were protecting you. They never wanted you to be raised by Faison."

"But you won't admit that's you now?"

Anna turned away from him, she looked up at Robert, in his eyes she found comfort. "I believe the memories I share with Robert, not the ones I only seemed to remember after Valentin told me about them."

"Why don't we just wait and see what the results say? It won't be much longer," Robert said, he could tell if they kept talking one of them might say something they'd regret.

Anna started pacing, "I could have been there and back by now," she said sounded a little frustrated.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Anna opened it quickly, "Anna Devane?" she nodded. "These are for you."

Once they were alone again Anna opened the report and read it, she sighed and closed her eyes then handed the paper to Peter. He looked at them then after a moment said, "So I guess I get to start calling you Aunt Anna."

"Anna is still fine since that's what you called me when you thought I was your mother."

"I don't understand. Why would your sister do this to you? Why would she want you to think you had a child when you didn't?"

"We don't know yet but we are working on finding that out. From what's in my head she did want you to have a good life. She was young when she had you so she did what she thought was right."

"I think you tried telling me that before when you thought I was yours. I was rude to you, I said very hurtful things. I was angry for so long and when I thought I finally found out who my mother was I unleashed that all on you. If you do find her I think I would like to meet her. I want to know why she did this to you."

"We want to know that too."

Peter left Griffin's office without saying anything else. Anna turned and looked at Robert, then smiled, "Thank you. You made me see the truth." She walked over and hugged him.

"I just wish I had handled that better."

Anna smiled then kissed his cheek, "I forgive you, Robert. Please stop beating yourself up about that. Friends?"

"Always." Robert grinned at her, "So I guess you should tell Robin she's an only child again."

Anna laughed and hugged him again, "I guess I should." Then they left the office together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a week since Anna had gotten the DNA results proving that Peter, in fact, was not her son. The result from the WSB came back the same, Peter is not Anna's son. The results did show that they were closely related, meaning Alex was, in fact, his mother. Knowing this didn't get them any closer to finding her or finding out why she had planted her memories in Anna's mind. Robert had left three days ago but said he would be back soon and if there were any leads on Alex whereabouts he would contact her immediately.

Anna had been thinking about this a lot. There had to be a reason Alex had done this to her. They had gotten along so well when they first met. Around the time Alex and Dimitri had broken up Alex started distancing herself from Anna but she never thought they would be on opposite sides of the law. There has to be a reason for all of this.

Was it that Alex wanted people to believe Anna'd had a child with her mortal enemy or was it that Alex didn't want anyone to know she had? If that was the case who was she worried would find out about Peter? Faison is now dead, Charlotte was still in prison so who else would care about Alex's child? Anna sat back and rubbed her eyes, there were just too many questions and she wasn't getting any closer to having any answers.

She picked up her phone, dials then waited for him to answer. "Hello, sweety."

Anna smiled, thankful he was back to normal. "Hi Robert, I'm coming to stay with you."

"Oh are you?"

"Yes, I can't just sit here waiting. I need to be a part of this and it makes the most sense to be there helping you."

"Alright, when should I expect you?"

"I will make my travel arrangement then I'll let you know."

"Sound good to me. See you when you get here Luv."

"I'll text you later, bye hon." Anna hung up then smiled she didn't always use terms of endearment when talking to Robert but it seemed right this time.

After Anna had made her travel plans and messaged Robert she started packing as she did Anna realize she was looking forward to seeing Robert. She needed him to help her deal with all of this and wanted him close by. Inviting herself to his apartment and into his spare room would ensure he was there when she needed him. Her flight left earlier tomorrow morning so wanted to be ready to leave before she went to bed tonight.

...

Anna went to headquarter to see Robert when she got there. She knocked and walked in, "Hi, I'm here."

"Hi, Luv." Robert looked up and noticed she had her luggage with her, he got up and took it from her putting it in the corner of his office. He reached into his pocket, "Here this is yours. I don't need it back."

She took the key he handed her, "I get a key to your place?"

"Yeah, if you're staying with me you'll need one."

"Alright," Anna didn't bother questioning that he wanted her to keep it. Like Robin, he knows where her spare key is kept and can get into her house whenever he needs to. "So is there anything to update me on?"

"Not yet, sorry. There is something I want to ask you about. If there is a way to remove Alex's memories would you want to?"

"Yes, I don't want to think about any of that. I think I've told you everything I believe are her memories so I would love to get them out of my head. They are messing with my memories and those are the ones I want to think about."

They smiled at each other, "Well then you have an appointment in just over an hour. Andre Maddox is willing to help you get rid of them."

"Thank you, Robert. Is it OK if I hang out in here until then?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. After you're done we'll drop your things off then I'll take you out for dinner."

"I think I can handle that," Anna said with a smile. Then they both sat down, "Has anyone had any luck getting leads on Alex's whereabouts?"

"There are a couple that seem promising but so far nothing concrete."

"Hopefully we find her soon. I want to understand why she did this."

"There must be a reason. Anna everything you've told me about Alex, I've never thought of her as a bad person. Honestly, I was a little confused when I heard about her being arrested for kidnapping you."

"You weren't the only one," Anna admitted. "There must be something behind her behaviour of late. Maybe once we know why she wanted me to believe I slept with Faison we'll know why she did what she did we'll understand that better." They talked for a while longer and when it was time for her appointment with Andre she asked Robert if he would come with her. Anna wanted him there, she wasn't really sure why just that she would feel better about this if she knew he was there for support. They walked into the office together and greeted Andre then Robert took a seat in the corner of the room while they got to work.

They started with just talking about what Anna remembered about the time she was being held in that hospital. Then he decided to try hypnosis to locate the false memories. After some time Andre was able to figure out how the memories had been put in Anna's mind. When they were all done Anna felt very drained.

Robert had sat through the entire process watching them work to remove Alex's memories. When Andre announced they were done he left the room leaving Robert and Anna alone. She was still sitting down, "That took a lot longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry I made you sit here. I'm sure you had work you should have been doing."

Robert was already standing and came over to her, "Anna you wanted me here, I'm here. You look beat, come here." She stood up and he put his arms around her just holding her. "Why don't we just order in tonight? You look like you just want to put on something you can be comfy in, curl up the couch and not move for the rest of the evening."

"That sounds wonderful," Anna said still in his arms.

"That is one of the services we over at Chato Scorpio. Come on Luv, let's go get your things and call it a day."

"Thank you, Robert. It means so much to me that you are helping me deal with this."

"I will always help you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek then they turned and left the office together.

Anna didn't say much on the way to Robert's. They'd gotten her things before leaving and as soon as they got to his place he took them into the spare room. Then gave her time to change, he was sitting on the couch when she came back into the living room.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, there are no conflicting memories now. I know that what's in my head are my memories. That is very reassuring. I'm worn out, not tired but you were right about not going out tonight." She grinned at him, "I'll let you take me out tomorrow."

"Oh will you?" he grinned back.

"Yeah." Anna look at Robert then sat down and said, "Last time I was here I thought when I left that," she paused. "I thought that you might not love me anymore."

Robert reached out and touched her cheek, "Anna, if I didn't love you would I have been that angry? I was so mad, I was hurt but I still love you that never changes. I have always loved you. You know that." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "In all these years that is the one constant in my life. I love you, Anna Devane."

"I love you too, Robert Scorpio." She leaned closer and they hugged each other. With all the uncertainty she is facing at least she still has him. Anna knows she had always loved him too.

"Now that that's out of the way, what do you want to eat?"

Anna smiled, thankful that Robert always seems to know how to lighten the mood. "You pick tonight," she told him with a smile sitting back. She noticed there was a blanket on the arm of the couch. "You pick dinner, I'll pick what we watch," she said as she pulled the blanket around her then picked up the remote.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been three days since Anna had arrived, she had an office to use at headquarters but spent most of her time in Robert's. "I don't know if this means anything, but I know Valentin knew Charlotte at some point. What if he told her about Peter and had told her it was me not Alex? What if Alex found out and thought the easiest way to hide the truth from Charlotte was to let her continue to believe what she already did?"

"I guess that possible. You really don't want to believe Alex had some devious reason for doing this to you, do you?"

"Robert, I know you haven't met her but she's the one that saved me, that got me the medical attention I needed. She protected me by having everyone believe it was her in the hospital. I stayed with her and her family, it was her brother-in-law that went to Robin which led to her coming to Pine Valley. Why would she suddenly want to do something that hurts me so much? She knows what Faison put us all through. When I got my memories back she was who I talked to the most. She is the only one that got to see how truly heartbroken I was," Anna quickly wiped away the tears, "about losing you." There was no stopping her tears.

Without saying anything he got up and walked around his desk, seeing her cry was always hard on him. Seeing her cry about thinking he had died was heartbreaking. He held out his hand and she stood up and let him take her in his arms. "You were there and then you were just gone. I was certain I had seen you die right in front of me."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish there was a way to change all of that."

"I know," Anna took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. "Robert, I want you to know I remembered how much we loved each other first. That was what I knew about you first, you are my once in a lifetime love. I knew that then, I opened up to Alex and told her everything about us. I think it was how I got to deal with the sadness, talking about you for hours on end, she listened just letting get it all out. I was sad that I had lost you but happy that I had my memories of you again."

"Like that important first one," Robert said giving her a little grin.

"Yes, like that very special first one. I'm so sorry that for a time that memory was tarnished by Faison as well."

"It wasn't your fault and it's right again now."

"I think I'm ready to get back to work now."

Robert kissed the side of her head, "Alright, if you need another hug just let me know."

Anna smiled at him, "I will. So like I was saying, Robert. Alex was there for me through a lot. I don't understand why she's changed so much. It was after her divorce she wouldn't return phone calls. When I'd call about coming for a visit she would say she was busy. I know I was going through a lot at that time too, that was while we thought Robin was dead. We both should have been there for each other but instead, we drifted apart."

"Do you know why they broke up? Could their break up have had something to do with why she might have changed after? Did they get divorced because she was already changing and that lead to them breaking up?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked much since then and the last time I saw her was in an interrogation room."

Robert started typing something on his computer, then looked up at Anna and smiled. "Do you want Dimitri's cell number?"

Anna smiled back, "If she won't tell me he might. Yeah, what is it?" Robert told her and she entered it into her phone. "Well here goes nothing," then she hit dial. "Hello, Dimitri. It's Anna."... "No, I don't know where she is either actually."... "Well, I was hoping you would be willing to talk to me."... "Really? I could be there tomorrow. Would you have time to talk to me then?"... "Alright, I will call you tomorrow when we get there."... "Thanks, Dimitri bye." Anna looked up at Robert and smiled, "Looks like you and I are going to Pine Valley, he's there on business right now."

"All right, I'm glad you didn't even have to ask if I was coming with you."

"I think it's pretty clear the amazing team of Scorpio and Devane are working on this case together."

"You wouldn't want it any other way. Getting to travel around this handsome guy."

"Oh yes, that's exactly what it is. I keep you around so I always have arm candy."

They smiled at each other then Robert picked up his phone so their travel plan can be arranged. Once he had talked to his assistant Robert looked at Anna, "Do you know what you're going to talk to him about."

"I think so. What if there was more to their break up than them just drifting apart or falling out of love? What if there was an outside influence?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what if it wasn't Alex that planted her memories in my head? She admitted to holding me but she also made sure I was getting my treatments. She made sure I was being taken care of."

"She was in Port Charles dealing with Valentin so that should rule him out. Faison didn't know who Peter's mother was so he's out. Charlotte's in prison but that doesn't mean she doesn't still have pull on the outside. There could still be someone else that we either know nothing about or who we would never suspect."

"We keep coming up with questions but so far we haven't gotten that many answers. Why don't we call it a day? Head back to my place and pack."

"Yeah, alright. Is it my turn to buy dinner?"

"It is. Make sure it's something good," Robert smiled as he started straightening up his desk and then they left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anna called Dimitri shortly after they had landed in Pine Valley. He told her she could meet him at Wildwind since he didn't have any meetings until later that afternoon. They were shown in when they arrived then Dimitri came and met them in the foyer. "Hello Anna, it has been a long time." He gave her a quick hug then turned to Robert, "And you are?"

"Robert Scorpio," he offered his hand and Dimitri shook it.

"I had heard you weren't actually dead."

"Yeah, Anna can't get rid of me that easily. I just keep turning up like a bad penny, right honey?"

"Yeah, he just keeps showing back up," Anna said as she smiled at Robert. "Dimitri, I'm glad you agreed to see me. Especially on such short notice."

"I don't mind. How did you get my private cell number?"

"That was me. As the director at the WSB I have access to a lot of things," Robert told him.

"We have questions and I am really hoping you can help me get some answers."

"Why don't we go into the sitting room. We can talk more comfortably in there and no one will disturb us."

Once they were all seated Anna started talking right away. "Alex never really talked to me after you got divorced. I don't even know what happened between the two of you."

"Well Anna, I'm not sure what happened either. We were both busy with our work, but we always had been. That was just who we were. I started feeling like she was pulling away, it didn't seem like she wanted to take the time to talk to me any longer."

"When did that start? Sorry, just habit." This isn't an interrogation, Anna reminded herself. This is my former brother-in-law. "I noticed the same thing. When we thought Robin had died I tried to reach out to her and got nothing."

"Oh, that's right. Alex mentioned that but more as an afterthought. I'm glad she's alright."

"Thank you. So are we."

"I guess I started noticing the changes sometime in 2012."

"So in about a year it just fell apart?"

"I guess so. Anna, I don't really understand what happened. Alex was the one that demanded the divorce."

"What do you mean she demanded the divorce?"

"We weren't really fighting. I don't think she met someone else. Other than the distance I don't know what was wrong."

"Could something have happened that she thought she had to end things with you to protect you?" Robert asked. "She did start distancing herself from Anna about the same time."

Anna looked at Robert before saying "What if something happened in 2012 that really scared her and she was worried about your safety? She might have wanted to protect the people she loves from something."

"But what? Why would she push us away?" Dimitri wondered.

"Did Alex ever tell you about having a child in her teens?" Anna asked.

Dimitri looked surprised, "Wow, how did you find out? She told me she had never told anyone else about that. I've never told anyone either."

Anna let out a little laugh, "Yeah, well when her memories end up in my head I get to find out about them."

"You had some of her memories? Since when? We didn't even know about you when she had some of yours."

"Oh, that's right. This was attempted before. It was Charlotte behind that, she had been working for years to brainwash Alex though. What happened to me seems to have been done over a few weeks last year. For some reason, Alex wanted to play Anna for a while and I got to be the unwilling guest in a hospital for about a month. I believe that's when the memories were planted. When I got them removed I was told it was done through a type of hypnosis that makes the individual very subjective to succession. If done for a long enough period of time the individual will start to believe it as fact."

"Then how did you figure it out?"

"Thanks to a very angry Robert I started to realize there were other memories that were very special to me. I couldn't have had a child a year before I met Robert."

"Why not?"

"Dimitri, do we really need to tell you why," Robert said. "Anna was 19 when I married her. Alex would have only been 15 or 16 when she got pregnant with Peter."

"Oh, wait you know she had a son? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, until very recently I thought I was his mother. It wasn't me that went to meet Faison even if that was what I was expected to believe."

"She told me about that. About why she went to him."

"That part I don't know and what I had believed to be the reason can't be right because I wasn't in the WSB yet. I was made to believe I had tracked down Faison because I wanted to steal DVX secrets from him while I was still in training. I was not allowed to join the WSB until I was 17."

"Charlotte made Alex go to him. Charlotte knew where he liked to drink and knew that he would talk about this girl he had known years before. Who when she heard him describe her apparently sounded a lot like Alex. I don't know why she sent Alex to do it, maybe it was a test I don't know. Even though he was drunk when he took her up to the room above the bar Alex told me she couldn't fight him off. She tried but he got very rough with her. Hitting her and pushed her around throw her against the walls. She hit her head and while she was dazed that was when he forced himself on her."

Anna was already crying. "I know this part."

Robert was standing in front of her, he pulled her up into his arms and held her tight. Her arms went around him, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "It's OK, you're OK. It didn't happen to you. Alex got through it and remained strong. She had the baby and did what she thought was best." He stroked her back as he spoke, "You're alright Luv. Bobby's here, I've got you."

Even though Anna now know it wasn't her that Faison had done that to it was still painful to think about. It was still her sister that it had happened to and she knew every detail of that night. When she stopped crying Anna took a few slow breaths to calm herself, "Thank you, honey. I think I'm OK now."

Robert loosens his hold on her letting she lean back in his arms, she wiped away her tears. "You're good?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah." Then Robert stepped back and Anna looked at Dimitri, "That night, the rape and pregnancy including the birth that was what was planted in my mind. There were other things to make me truly believe that it had happened to me but those aren't important." Anna took another deep breath, "Did Charlotte know about the baby?"

"No, when Alex realized she was pregnant she ran away. She went into hiding and found a midwife that would deliver the baby and arrange for the baby to be adopted. Alex told me it was about three months after she'd had the baby that Charlotte tracked her down again. To explain why she ran away she did tell her about Faison raping her but not the baby. She told Charlotte she was scared that would happen again so that was why she ran. Charlotte had already been training her so Alex knew how to survive on her own. As far as Alex knew she never found out."

"After that Alex went back to her training right? She did steal WSB secrets from a tech agent" Anna asked. "If my math is correct she was seducing Valentin while we were running around Italy," Anna said smiling at Robert.

"Oh, evading the DVX, getting married. That kind of stuff," Robert smiled at her.

"Yeah," Anna grinned. "Dimitri do you have any idea where Alex might be? She's been on the run for close to a year. Has she contacted you at all during that time?"

"No, I haven't heard from her since the beginning of last year. I got a message from her, no number to go with it. She said something about wishing things could have stayed the same between us and that she missed me. That was it, I haven't heard anything from her since."

"Why am I getting the feeling she really did leave you to protect you from something?" Robert asked. "There has to be a reason she felt it was better for people to think Anna had Faison's child. Just like there had to be a reason she wanted to distance herself from the people she cares about." Robert had come here unsure of what they would learn here. Again it left them with more questions than answers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anna was sitting at the table in their hotel suite when Robert walked in. "I'm back, who wanted Chinese?"

"You did," she said smiling at him.

"Well yeah. So what are you working on?"

"Just trying to figure out what we do know."

"You talk, I'll do this," Robert said as he started pulling their dinner out of the bag.

"Alex is Peter's mother, that's one fact we have. As far as we know neither Faison or Charlotte know about the baby but someone did. Dimitri was surprised I knew and said Alex had never told anyone else, he didn't either. Valentin knew about the baby but believed I was the mother."

"When Faison found out about Peter he didn't have any idea who his mother was right?"

"Right, that was one of the things I know because of Alex's memories. She had kept that secret from him. Alex was sure of that."

"There has to be someone else involved. It was someone else that implanted her memories in your mind. Now did Alex know about that or not?"

"We working on what we know, remember."

"Oh right," Robert said handing her a container and chopsticks. "Can I add something we suspect?"

Anna smiled, "Sure," and reached out to take the offered food.

"Alex. What has she been up to for the last, what about six years? Something might have happened that worried her. Worried her enough that she felt she had to leave her husband and didn't want to be around you. Or did she get involved with something questionable and that explains the changes?"

"I think the only way we can answer that is by talking to her."

"Yeah, so we're back to square one. We have to find Alex."

"Yes, we do."

"Anna, I know you want to believe that Alex is doing this for a good reason but we can't rule out that she's doing this for her own personal gain. There could be a sinister reason for what's happened. I just want you to keep that in mind."

"I know Robert. Let's eat then we can talk about this more. For right now you should look at my phone. I just got some pictures from Robin. Noah is getting so big. There are even a couple videos of them."

"Our grandkids are a way better dinner topic." He picked up her phone and smiled seeing his grandkids smiling back. "We need to go see them soon, I mean I need to."

Anna smiled, he was right they should go for a visit. "Well, why don't we try to squeeze in a visit while we work on this. They would all be very surprised if Mr. and Mrs. Claus were to show up there in time for Christmas."

Robert looked up from her phone see her smiling at him, "If we don't get a lead on Alex we're going to Berkeley for Christmas." He still loved getting to spend time with her.

Anna suddenly felt very happy, "Good." They had put work aside and were watching the videos Robin sent Anna, laughing and talking about their family.

When they were done eating Anna started clearing off the table. Robert went a got a bottle from his room, "So we are drinking tonight."

"Are we?"

"Yes," he put a bottle of brandy on the table. "It's been a while since we worked a case together partner. Sean always insisted on starting a case with toast. We forgot to do that."

Anna smiled, "We did. I'll get the glasses."

Robert poured them both a drink, "Here's to getting you answers."

"To answers." Anna smiled at him. Robert always seemed to know what she needed. They hadn't gotten very many answers today but at least they knew a little more and now all she wanted to do was relax. "So Christmas is only a couple weeks away, have you started shopping yet?"

"Of course not," Robert said with a smile.

"Than grab that bottle we better start on your list at least. It wouldn't be good if Santa shows up without presents."

"What about Mrs. Claus? Do you have your gifts all wrapped and ready?"

"You know me." Then she smiled, "No, not this year. This is as much for me as it is for you. Online shopping while drinking, we might pick some really interesting things by the end of this." Anna was so happy that they were not talking about Alex and all of that. Yes, this case is very personal but that doesn't mean she still doesn't need a break from thinking about it.

"I'm glad you're here to give me ideas about what Emma will like. I seem to remember having trouble knowing what to get Robin around this age too."

"Young girls, gee why would they be hard to shop for?" Anna asked with a big smile. "I'm here to help, gramps."

"Ah, thanks granny,"

"Watch it."

Robert smiled then leaned over and kissed her cheek, "You're the sexiest granny I know."

She grinned at him, "Well, alright then."

By the time they were done their shopping, they had finished a fair amount of the brandy as well. Anna was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder, "You had better let me sleep in, in the morning Scorpio," as she spoke she ran her hand across his chest then rested it on his stomach.

"I think we both might want to get a little extra sleep in the morning." He looked over and smiled, oh how he missed doing things like this with her. How he missed being around her all the time. It's just the booze Scorpio, he thought. He rested his head against hers and smiled as he put his hand on her leg then moved so it was resting on her inner thigh.

Anna smiled, touching just because they're in the same room she thought. She snuggled in a little closer and closed her eyes, she still fit so nicely beside him. No matter how he holds her she fits perfectly in his arms, perfectly against his body. "If I fall asleep you better wake me up. We'll hardly be able to move in the morning if we sleep like this."

"Alright Luv, but I don't want you to move yet."

"Neither do I."

...

When Anna got up the next day she found Robert sitting at the table drinking coffee, his laptop in front of him. "Morning, how do you feel this morning?"

"Morning, not bad actually. I guess we drank just enough to still feel fine today. I hope we didn't order anything too strange by the time we were done."

"If we did it'll still be funny and I will give the gift to whoever it was meant for. I might just add a note blaming you and the brandy."

"Oh really?" Anna poured herself some coffee and joined Robert. "What are you reading?"

"Just the latest reports about leads on Alex's whereabouts. I don't feel like we're getting any closer to finding her like this. This hasn't work in the last year why would it work now?"

"What are you suggesting we do then?"

"You know her, where would she go if she had to hide? She must feel like she's on her own so where would she go? I don't think money would be a problem for her right?"

"No, if she knew she was going to have to hide she would have made preparations and she'll have money."

"Alright. She is hiding from the WSB, but she could also be hiding from someone else. Possibly another organization."

"I think we need to talk to Valentin. He was the last person to really talk to her. Alex felt like she had to talk to him for some reason. There had to more to it then just wanting him to know it was her that had betrayed him."

"What if that was all it was? What if she did know her memories were going to be planted in your head. So she would have known she was screwing you over by doing that. What if she felt she owed it to you to at least have Valentin back off?"

Anna thought about what he said for a moment. "I would rather have dealt with his anger than believe I'd had sex with Faison but I see what you saying."

"You still want to talk Valentin don't you?"

"Yeah. I keep coming back that. I just feel like he knows something."

"Alright, we're heading back to Port Charles then."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robert and Anna were on the launch on their way over to Wyndemere, "So why is it that ever since Ned bought this place from Katie's crazy Aunt Iona, it's been owned by shady characters?"

"Even she was a little shady, wasn't she a counterfeiter?" Anna asked with a little grin.

"Well small time but you do have a point. Maybe if Ned had never sold this place it would have been like the Quartermaine's second home."

Anna smiled, "That way they would have had somewhere to go if Monica had ever kicked them out," Anna said and they both laughed. As the launch docked Anna looked over at Robert, "He hates when we show up unexpected and let ourselves in. He'll really hate that we're both here." Then she grinned again, "Poor Valentin."

"Let's go find out what he's got to say."

They walked up the main door, "Should we knock?"

"Sure, that will confuse him right from the start," Robert said with a little grin of his own.

They knocked and it was Nina that answered, "What do the two of you want?"

"We're here to talk to Valentin," Robert said then they both just walked in, not waiting to be invited inside.

"You think you can just walk in here and demand Valentin talks to you."

"No, normally we just walk, this time we knocked. You let us in. Don't you remember that?" Robert said then grinned at Anna.

"If you don't want to hear about more of your, is it ex-husband now, misdeeds you should tell him we're here. You're here so does that mean you've taken him back?" Anna asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm here for Charlotte."

"Don't worry we know our way around. We'll just wait in here for Valentin, Anna would you like a drink? He doesn't scrimp when it comes to his booze," Robert offered as the walked away from Nina.

"Thanks, but I think I'm alright for now."

Nina just stood there watching them in disbelief. Robert and Anna just went and sat down and started talking. When she saw Valentin coming towards her, "You have some guest. I have no idea what they are doing here but they've just made themselves at home."

He looked over to see who was in his house, "I'll take care of them. Excuse me." He walked in and closed the door behind him. "What the hell are the two of you doing here? Aren't you getting tired of breaking in here?"

"What are you talking about? We were let in when we knocked," Robert told him.

"I don't care how you got in here. You are leaving now!"

"No! You are going to talk to us!" Robert shot back standing up to face Valentin.

"Have you talked to Peter in the last couple weeks?" Anna asked.

"Um no. Why?"

"Then I guess you don't know. I am not Peter's mother. It was not me that you followed to meet with Faison. It wasn't me that you followed when Peter was born. We already knew you can't tell the difference between Alex and myself. Apparently, you never could."

Valentin smirked at her, "Right, now you're going to tell me you don't remember what happened that night or the night Peter was born."

Robert stepped forwards, "Why were you so sure she had those memories? What do you know?"

"I followed her. I know what happened that night."

"Right, but you didn't follow Anna."

"Yes I did, ask her." He gestured towards Anna who was now standing just behind Robert.

"Anna, did you ever have sexual intercourse with Cesar Faison?"

"No!"

"Anna, did you give birth to a child in 1976?"

"No!"

"Anna, do you think Valentin knows more than he's admitting?"

"Yes!"

"How's that Valentin? I asked her, she doesn't believe your story."

"It's not a story I followed her. I found out what happened. I found out she was pregnant and when that child was born I took him and gave him to his father."

"Well some of that is true," Anna said.

"All of it is! You know that."

"You say it is but I think you also know that Alex is Peter's mother. How long have you known it was her you followed and not me?"

"Just because you keep saying you aren't his mother doesn't make it true, Anna."

Robert got right in his face, "This does." Robert hit him hard in the chest with the DNA results in his hand. Valentin took the paper and started reading it. Then he looked at Anna.

"You can ask Peter about this. He wanted to make sure there was no mistake. We went to the lab together and gave our samples at the same time. My twin sister is Peter's mother. That was who you were following."

"Who else have you told about this? Who else knew before it came out that apparently, Anna was Peter's mother?" Robert asked.

"No one."

"I won't hesitate to hit you again, Valentin," Robert threatened.

Valentin knew Robert wasn't bluffing. They already knew the truth so he might as well just tell them what he does know. "You weren't supposed to know any of this. When Alex admitted she was who I had slept with I asked her about the baby as well. She didn't want to tell me at first but I told her I would ask Charlotte about it and Alex got scared. She admitted that it had been her. I knew Alex before I meet you but she was going by Anna even back then, it was all part of Charlotte's plan."

Anna stepped forward, "You've known all this time?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why tell me about that night when you knew it wasn't me?" Anna was struggling to control her temper.

"I did it for Alex."

"For Alex!"

"You had better start talking," Robert said. He looked like he was ready to rip Valentin's head off.

"Fine. When she was here she told me the truth. That it was her not Anna that I had sex with. That she was the one that stole WSB secrets from me. Everything I had always believed was wrong, so I asked her about the baby. When she admitted it was her I could tell she hadn't wanted to tell me about it at all. She told me that she was making sure that it would never come out that she'd had a child with Faison. I asked her what she meant and she told me that she had made the arrangements to make you believe it had been you, Anna. I still don't understand why she was so worried, scared actually. As soon as she told me I could tell she was terrified that someone else knew. So I told Alex I would never tell you the truth. That was when she told me that Charlotte could never know either. That if Charlotte found out she was as good as dead."

"Why would Charlotte kill Alex for having a child as a teen? Was it because she hid that from her?" Anna asked.

"It's not Charlotte she's afraid of. I think it's that Charlotte would tell someone. I thought must have meant Faison but that wasn't it either. What all do you know about why she went to Faison that night?"

"That wasn't part of what they planted in my head, they planted false memories. I believed it was to get ahead at the WSB but I wasn't even in the WSB then. Alex only told one person about what happened with Faison and he told us Charlotte ordered her to go to him that night. He wasn't sure but thought it was a test of some kind."

"It was a test. It was to see what Faison's weaknesses were. To see if someone could get close enough to steal DVX secrets from him. Alex took them to Charlotte. Charlotte then took them to her contact, I guess at the DVX. Apparently, she refused to tell them how they had gotten the files from Faison, only that they had gotten it. Alex didn't fully understand that part of it."

"Do you know who that was? Who Charlotte went to?" Robert asked.

"Alex only referred to him by a code name, um, Fox something. No, what was it?" Valentin put his hand to his forehead, then looked up, "Night Fox, yeah that sounds right. She told me that she thought there was someone looking into her past. Someone that wanted to expose her earlier discretions and make her pay for them. Alex has started using the training that had been drilled into her to try and save herself. I don't know if it's just one person or a group. All I know is she believes she's in danger and because you already had a history with Faison she didn't think you would be in danger if people believed you had his child. It wasn't like you were going to advertise what you believed was an early mission."

"You had better not be lying about this. If my sister is in danger I want to help so I need to know the truth."

"That is the truth. I don't want anything to happen to Alex either. Anna for all these years it wasn't you that I thought I had loved, that I wanted revenge against. The only thing you ever did was be nice and not kiss me on your birthday."

"Thank you for telling us this then."

"If you were lying I will be back," Robert threatened then he and Anna turned and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They were still at Anna's having talked to Valentin the day before. They would most likely be staying here for a few days unless they got a lead. "Are you having any luck finding anything about Night Fox?" Anna asked Robert. He was sitting at her desk working on his computer.

"Nothing." Robert sat back, "I wonder if that's the right name. I'm not convinced Valentin was totally sure of the name. He might have been lying but I don't really think he was."

"Could it be that they just haven't been active in a long time? Or they have been but they don't use that name any longer."

"Pull up a chair, I think we need to phone a friend."

"Sean?" Anna smiled and joined him. "You're right, he might know something."

"It's worth a shot. It'll be a good test for him, see how the memories holding up," Robert said with a smile.

A few minutes later Sean's face appeared on Robert's computer screen. "Well, this is a surprise. Anna, you still hang around with this guy?"

"I do." She leaned a little closer to the screen, "Don't tell him but I still need him around."

Robert smiled and put his hand on her back. "We called to pick your brain. We want to see if you're still as shape as you ever were."

Sean grinned at them, "Alright, let's see what you have for me."

"Night Fox. May have been DVX in the '70s. Does that name mean anything to you?" Robert asked.

"Night Fox? I take it that must be a code name. Are you not sure if they were DVX?"

"No." Then Anna and Robert explained to Sean what had happened and what had led them to look for information on this person, Night Fox.

"If she stole DVX secrets are you really sure they would have taken them back to the DVX?"

"No. Sean I'm not sure we can be sure of any of this," Anna said.

"We are just trying to find as much information as we can but so far that has just lead to more questions," Robert added.

"Let me think about this for a while. Maybe I'll think of something that can help you but that name just isn't ringing any bells."

"Alright. We weren't having any luck finding information either." Anna looked at Robert then added, "I need answers so if you think of anything please let us know."

"Of course I will. Talk to you later," then the screen went dark.

Robert's hand was still on Anna's back as she put her head in her hands, "We'll get a break. We will find her."

"Yeah, but when? Robert, I just want to know why she did this and if she's in trouble."

"I know that Luv. I wish I could take your mind off this for a while."

Anna turned and grinned at him, "Just what do you have in mind."

Robert smiled and leaned a little closer, his hand caressed her cheek. Oh the things running through his head, things he wished he could say to her. "A walk down by the waterfront, we always thought better after spending time down there."

"Yeah, alright," Anna agreed. That really was not what she had expected him to say, the way he had touched her cheek, the look in his eyes. She knew them both so well, he had said what he thought she would accept from him not what he had really been thinking. Maybe that was a good thing, this was not the time to think about that. Then she smiled slightly, although that always cleared her mind as well.

"We can follow our walk with dinner at Kelly's," Robert suggested.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get out of here then, I can't sit here any longer getting nowhere."

They walked for a while, neither talking much, that wasn't why they were here. "It's changed quite a bit since I first started coming down here. Back when I was working for Sean mostly so I had a reason to be in Port Charles," then she looked up at Robert, "To be close to you."

"We talked a lot down here then didn't we? You always seemed to leave me thinking about our short time together." He stopped walking, "Both out marriages were much too short," he said looking out at the water, "We should have had more," he said lost in thought.

Anna had stopped when he did and was just watching him now. She didn't think that was actually meant for her to hear, more that, he had said his thoughts out loud without realizing it. She put her arm through his and leaned on him, "I have so many lovely memories of you and me." Then she looked up at him, "There should have been a lifetime's worth." This was the woman he loved more than any other, she was his best friend and she needed him to help her. She needed answers, she needed to find her sister. She needed to know why Alex had done what she had done. That's why he's here not to get lost in what could have been.

"Do you realize what pier we're on?" Anna asked.

"No, which one?"

"Pier 24, Sean's shipping office was just a little further over there. How funny is it we end up on the same pier where I basically forced you to think about our life together all these years later when you had to remind me of the same thing."

"I had tried to forget about you. I wouldn't let myself think about you because it hurt too much. I wanted to forget. It wasn't quite the same."

"Maybe not, but it is still kind of funny," she smiled up at him.

Robert looked at her and smiled, "I seem to remember we moved a little further down the waterfront after I moved back here. For some reason, we ended up close to a club that both Duke and Kate happened to own at different times."

"Yeah, but coming out here to think was always our thing, alone or together. You and I just seem to like coming out here."

"Like I said, I always think better after being out here," Robert said. Anna's arm was still though his so he put his hand on hers.

"It must be the fresh air," Anna suggested and smiled at him.

"That must be it." He kissed the top of her head, "Let's go eat, I'm starving."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anna was awoken to someone knocking on her bedroom door. She sat up and looked at the time, 2:30. What does he want she thought. She got out of bed and grabbed her robe, "This had better be good Scorpio," she said as she opened the door.

"What if Night Fox isn't a person? What if it's a group or an organization?"

Anna rubbed her eyes and took a moment before answering, "You think this might be more than one person?"

"I'm not sure but it could be. What if it's something that Charlotte was connected to and she took the DVX file that Alex stole to them? We don't know what was in that file or what made it important. What if these were secrets that had something to do with Night Fox? What if after all this time they realized there is someone out there that could have read what was in that file? They could have started looking into who had been the one that took the secrets. That could be why Alex felt she had to go into hiding."

"You haven't slept at all have you?" Anna said just as she started to yawn. She looked down and saw that he was still in his jeans and his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned.

"No, I've been thinking a lot since we got back."

"I am very glad you are so focused on figuring this out and I love you for it but sweety we need to sleep."

"You're right, are you going to remember what I just told you in the morning?"

"Yes, and even if I don't it's not like you're going to." She put her hands on his chest to start turning him but was met with bare skin. She smiled and slid her hands up to his neck and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you. Now go get some sleep so we can really look into this in the morning."

"Alright, Luv. Goodnight," he said and kissed her cheek.

Anna wasn't sure why she had suddenly felt the need to hug him, to be close to him but she was very happy Robert was here. That he was helping her with trying to figure all of this out. She watched to make sure he went to the room he was staying then closed her door before heading back to bed.

...

Anna awoke early from a wonderful dream, it was quickly fading away but she knew it had made her happy. She had a smile on her lip as she made her way downstairs, she hadn't bother getting dressed she just put her robe on over her pajamas again. It was only Robert here, neither of them were ever really concerned about formality around the other. Besides he'd seen her in a lot less than her pajamas and robe. She went to make coffee knowing she'd be fine with tea but Robert always like a nice cup of coffee to start his day. She was sitting at her desk looking at her computer screen when he came downstairs. "Morning Luv."

"Morning, coffee's ready," she said not looking away from her screen.

When Robert came back he pulled a chair over to her desk and opened his laptop as well. "Are you already looking up if there was an organization that was called Night Fox?"

"I am," she said and smiled at him. She was sitting in her chair with one leg up and her coffee in her left hand while she scrolled with her right, reading whatever she had found so far. "Not much yet but I just got started."

"So I guess we're going to need to eat this morning. Is there anything here that I can cook or are we going to have to forage for food?"

"If you want more than toast then I think you are foraging for food."

"Delivered it is then," Robert said smiling at her, "Now what are you searching so we aren't doing the same thing?"

"I am just trying Night Fox 1970's to see what I can come up with."

"Alright, I'll try Charlotte Devane and Night Fox. Do you know if she had a code name?"

"I have no idea sorry." Then they both set to work on their computers.

It was mid-afternoon when Robert finally looked up from his computer screen. "It is a group, not a person. Look at this," he turned his laptop so Anna could read what he just had.

Night Fox was a group of ex DVX agents, there was believed to be as many as eight members but no more than twelve. They worked in pairs so they kept even numbers. There is no confirmation of who the members were, some believed members were: Marcus Franks, Franchesca Paule, Margaret Potter, Sheila Franks, Charlotte Devane, Patrisha Price. It is known there were others but many may have died while on assignment and then replaced by other people that were believed to be expendable.

Anna read the rest of the what Robert had found then looked at him, "Five women and one male, I wonder what brought them together. Was there a lot of female agents when you started with the WSB?"

"Yeah, there was still a lot more men but the WSB understood the importance of female agents and what they had to offer. The DVX did have female agents but from what I understood at the time, they were often expected to do whatever it took to get the information that was needed which often meant get that person into bed."

"So they were used more like escorts than agents."

"Yeah, I believe so. Part of our training was that if a woman asked any questions that made you a little uneasy and then got friendly and seemed very willing to get into bed chances are she was DVX. Male agents were often drugged once they were alone, then whatever information they had would be stolen."

"What if this was a group of woman that had been used for those kinds of missions and had finally had enough? They start this group and," Anna pauses, "what? What did they do?"

"I haven't been able to find that out yet."

"This is still more than we knew last night." Anna smiled at him, "See our walk down by the waterfront did help."

Robert smiled, "Yes it did."

Anna looked back at the screen, "So Charlotte was part of this group."

"Wait. Charlotte sent Alex to get information from Faison but to get it she ended up having sex with him."

"He forced himself on her," Anna corrected.

"Yes, alright. Either way this Night Fox group wouldn't have approved of how the information was collected."

"Alex didn't tell Charlotte what had actually happened and how she got the information until after she had already given birth. The other members wouldn't have approved of her methods and they might not have believed Alex's version of what happened that night."

"What if someone from this group found out about this mystery son of Faison's, the one at the time no one knew who his mother was. They start doing the math figure out that it could have been around the time they had needed information from him. They knew it was Charlotte that had provided it, we know Alex was being trained, was she meant to be Charlotte's partner in with Night Fox." Then Robert pointed at Anna like he just realized something, "Night Fox, I bet they were all attractive women and that they often struck at night."

"Or that was what they had been used for so it was a shot at how the DVX used them when they were most likely very capable agents," Anna suggested.

Just then Robert's computer alerted them to an incoming call. Robert clicked to answer and it was Sean looking back at them. "Hello again. I take you two are still working on this Night Fox thing."

"Hi Sean, yes we are. We now know it's a group, not one person," Robert told him.

Anna leaned a little closer to Robert, "We know that Charlotte Devane was a member of that group."

"If she was she is. From what I've found out this group was for life, Marcus and Shiela Franks left the DVX after Shiela was brutally raped by DVX members for refusing to take a mission where she would have had to seduce her mark. The DVX encouraged marriage between their agents but still expected her to break her vows to do her job."

"We were able to find six names connected to that group and Marcus was the only man," Anna told Sean.

"He may have been the only male member that wasn't seen as expendable. If you found six names they were most like the founding members. They were working to weaken the DVX. They wanted them to make mistakes, to not have important information that they needed. It was payback for the way female agents were treated. From what I gather Night Fox wanted to take away the kind of information that they had been used to get."

"So they just worked against the DVX," Robert asked trying to make sure he had it all straight in his mind.

"That's what it seems yeah."

"Would they have a reason to want to harm Alex?" Anna wondered.

"I don't see why, no," Sean said.

Anna rubbed her temples, "I thought we were finally onto something here. It doesn't seem like this group would have a reason to go after Alex."

"Don't rule them out yet, Luv. We still don't know that much about them. There could still be a reason why Alex could be in danger from them."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Do you have anything else used for us, Sean?" Robert asked.

"Not yet. I'll let you know if I get anything else."

"Thanks, Sean."

"Thanks, and don't tell Tiff we have you looking into this stuff. I know she expects you to be taking it easy in your retirement."

"I won't tell if you don't. Talk to you both later," Sean said with a smile then he ended the call.

Robert looked at Anna and put his arm around her, "We'll get the answers we need and we'll find Alex."

"I know. Now let's get back to work." Anna smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for doing this with me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been two days since they found out what Night Fox was, since then Robert and Anna had been able to find out a lot about the members but none of it pointed to the fact that any of them would want to do anything to Alex. "This makes no sense," Anna said to Robert who was sitting at her desk as she paced around the room.

"What's that Luv?"

"None of these people would have any reason to go after Alex. Why would any of them care about the fact she had a child as a teen?"

"I can't figure that out either." Robert shut his laptop and stood up, he walked over to Anna. "Mrs. Claus if we are going to have the gifts wrapped and ready for our visit we may want to think about heading back to my place. That is where we had them all sent to after all. We can continue working on this there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's leave in the morning. That will give me time to pack and I would like to see a few people before we leave." Then she smiled, "Some of them might even like seeing you, Scorpio."

"Bobbie? Yeah, that's about it. I saw Mac and Felicia last night and told them we were going to surprise Robin."

"I think Laura could use a visit from her old friend too."

"Alright, I'll make our travel arrangements then we'll go do a little visiting. You'll still have time to pack this evening right?"

"Yes, that works for me," she smiled and then walked over to him. "I don't know what I'd do without you Scorpio."

"Let's hope you never have to find out."

About an hour later they arrived at the hospital, Robert and Anna walked towards the nurses' station on the seventh floor where they saw Bobbie and Monica talking. Anna smiled and touched both their arms when she got to them, "What are you two up to over here?" she asked with a big smile.

They both turned to her at the same time and smiled back. "Hello, we are just finishing preparations for the children's Christmas party," Monica told her.

"Are you two going to be around for it this year?" Bobbie asked. She hugged Robert, "Hi, you should stick around Port Charles more, I miss you."

"I miss you too. There are still a few people here that I miss seeing on a regular basis."

"Well, those people miss you too."

"Yes we do, Robert," Monica said and gave him a hug as well. "What brings the two of you here?"

"We are actually heading to Berkeley to surprise Robin and her family for Christmas so we wanted to come and see our friends before we left and wish them all a Happy Christmas," Anna said.

The old friends talked a little longer then Anna saw Griffin and excused herself. Robert stayed with Monica and Bobbie, "I know I don't know much about what's going on but I'm just wondering how Anna is doing?" Monica asked.

"Finn told us they broke up. Then we found out that Anna is not actually Peter's mother and apparently you had something to do with her figuring that out. Since then you two have been very busy and working together a lot," Bobbie told him.

"So is this like old time, where you would do anything to help her with whatever problem she is facing or is there more to this?" Monica asked with a smile.

Robert grinned at his two old friends, they knew both him and Anna very well. "I did have something to do with Anna realizing she could not be Peter's mother because of something we share. Personal," he said before they could ask and they both smiled. "Since then we have been working on trying to find out why Anna was made to believe she had a child before she could have. I mean before, um before, well," he saw them both grinning at him, "Just ignore that last bit."

Bobbie leaned a little closer, "You mean the part where you just told us Anna couldn't be Peter's mom because you were her first?" Bobbie asked with a grin.

Robert put his arm around her, "I've missed you." then he looked at Monica and put his other arm around her, "You too, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Robert," they said together and smiled up at him then grinned at each other.

"Bobbie would you know where Laura might be. I want to see her before we leave."

"I'm not sure you should just call her. I think she could use a visit from you."

"From what Mac has told me about Kevin I didn't see him doing this kind of thing, he sounded like a good guy."

"Not just another man that thinks with the wrong head," Bobbie said sounding a little bitter.

Robert stepped back slightly, "I hope you aren't including me in that category."

"For all the rumours and speculation that went around over the years about you and a certain dark-haired lady, no I do not include you in that category. My brother on the other hand."

"Laura has had her share of men that didn't treat her right. I thought Kevin was finally the right one, he knows what it's like to be cheated on," Monica added.

"That's kind of why I want to see her. I just want to see how she's doing. Remind her she has friends that care about her."

"Maybe you don't have to call her after all," Bobbie said as she noticed Laura walking towards them.

As she got closer and without saying a word Robert stepped in front of her, she looked up and they put their arms around each other. Robert pulled her close, "I thought you could use this."

Laura held him tightly, "More than you know."

"If you want I could go rough him up a little for you," Robert offered.

That made Laura laugh, "I don't think that will be necessary but thank you for offering."

"I'm heading out of town for the holiday but if you need anything even if you just want to talk you call me. Alright?" He leaned back in her arms a little so he could look at her.

"I'll keep that in mind," she pulled him a little closer and kissed his cheek. "We are all very lucky to know you Scorpio. What brings you here anyway?"

"Laura we've all know Robert for about the same amount of time but there is someone here that goes back even further," Bobbie said with a smile.

"Anna," Laura said with a smile. "She's the luckiest of us all. Well," then she touched Robert's cheek, "Should have been the luckiest. I heard she broke up with Finn, is that why you're here?"

"No, I am not here because she broke up with Finn." Then he looked around, "I am glad she did, that guy is not the one for her."

Bobbie and Monica caught Laura's eye and got her to understand not to talk about that. They all knew Robert and knew he wouldn't admit if he wanted there to be more between him and Anna. "Well, I am very glad I ran into you. I was just dropping off toys for toys for tots and was hoping to see Bobbie while I was here. Just because I'm not married to her brother any longer doesn't mean she isn't still family."

"Of course we are. Did you wanted to know about our ladies Christmas get together?" Bobbie asked and Laura nodded.

"Oh, good. It's at my house this year," Monica added. "Sorry Robert, ladies only. If you weren't taking Anna out of town we would have invited her as well."

"Do I at least get to know what it is?"

Bobbie smiled, "Just old friends getting together for an evening around Christmas to have a few drinks and enjoy each other's company. We've all know each other a long time and have helped each other through a lot. We've had miss understanding but through it all, we're all still friends. So we all get together depending on who's around and just have a fun evening together."

"I think that sounds wonderful. Robin doesn't know Mr. And Mrs. Claus are coming this year or I'm sure Anna would want to be there as well."

Anna walked back over to them, "Gees, Scorpio I can't leave you alone for five minutes and you surrounded with attractive women."

"You left me with two of them. I can't help it if they just flock to me," he said with a smile. It also earned him a couple light smacks from the women standing with him. "Is there anyone else here you want to talk to before we leave?"

"No, I made it clear he should move on. I don't know how that fits in now, anyway. Knowing I wasn't myself for that entire relationship."

Bobbie could tell Laura was about to ask what she meant, "We'll explain later," she told her quietly.

"Well, I think we should be leaving then," Robert said. They all wished each other the best for the holidays and hugged everyone again before parting ways.

As they were leaving the hospital Anna took Robert's hand, "I can't wait to surprise Robin," she smiled up at him and put her other hand on his arm as she leaned against him as they walked.

"I'm glad we're getting to do this together," he smiled back then they walked outside.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The first thing they did when they got to Robert's was pick up all the packages that had arrived. Then Robert went to his home computer to see if there were any updates about Alex's whereabouts or anything useful about any of the members of Night Fox. While Anna took her bag to the spare room and started getting the things they would need for gift wrapping together. After about an hour Anna walked over to him, she started rubbing his shoulders as she looked at the screen over his shoulder. "Anything new?"

"It doesn't seem like it, sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about darling," she said and kiss the top of his head. "You know you don't want me wrapping all those presents by myself."

"You're two weaknesses gift wrapping and cooking," Robert said expecting a slap on the back of his head but it didn't come.

"Well, at least they aren't life-threatening weaknesses."

"Only if you' re not the one forced to eat your cooking," Robert joked as he stood up.

Anna grabbed him and turned him to face her, "I was very worried about you then." Then she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Robert put his arms around her had held her. "I had just gotten you back and someone was trying to kill you. My cooking was the least of your worries."

"I know Luv, but I will always love teasing you." He let her go, "Now let's go wrap those gifts."

"Alright, I think you should get us some drinks," Anna suggested.

"Aren't we working after we're done wrapping?"

"I don't know. I am so frustrated with getting nowhere. It's only a couple days before Christmas and I want to think about that and our family."

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

They went over to the table and started open the packages. Anna had already gotten everything they would need for wrapping. "Should we be worried about what you bought?"Anna asked.

"What I bought?" then he grinned, "I think it'll be fine. We were not that drunk when we ordered this stuff," Robert reassuringly.

As they wrapped they talked and joked with each other, neither of them brought up Alex or their investigation. By the time they were done there what quite the pile of not horribly wrapped presents. "That should fit in this box right?" Anna asked holding up the largest box they had.

"I think so, as long as it will fit into my Santa's sack."

"Do you have your Santa outfit ready?"

"Of course I do. I wonder what Noah is going to think when we show up there all dressed up."

Anna smiled, oh how she loved that this is the man she has a family with. That it was him that gave her, her one child. Anna should have had other children but fate saw fit that that would not be. "He will love that we are there, they all will."

"You haven't told them, have you?"

"No, I want to see that look of surprise as much as you do."

"I've already booked our flight, we leave early Christmas Eve and we're booked into a suite at the hotel you always like to stay at there."

"Oh, we're sharing a suite again?"

"Well, it was that or adjoining rooms."

"A suite is better. It's not like we haven't basically been living as roommates for almost a month now. You know what roomie I'm going to go have a nice hot bath. Let you get all this ready to go."

"Alright, Luv." He got up and started put the gifts into a box making sure to have a list of what it all is. After it was all packed and ready he went over to his computer again. Anna might not want to think about this case right now but Robert wanted answers as much as she did. The sooner they found Alex the better he would feel. They needed to find her if they were ever going to understand why she did what she had done.

As he worked he started to think of something that maybe they should have thought about before. Why would it be Alex that the members of Night Fox are upset with? Why would they have a problem with her after all these years? Charlotte was the one that sent Alex there. Charlotte told her to do whatever it took to get the file from Faison. Charlotte has known for forty years that to get those secrets from Faison Alex had been raped. Wasn't that why this group had been formed? It was because of the mistreatment of female agents. Robert felt they were a feminist group more than anything, they wouldn't have approved of Charlotte's methods if they were to find out.

He got up and walked down the hall and started banging on the bathroom door when he got there, "Anna, I think I'm on to something!"

Anna was just about to get out of the tub when she was startled by him banging on the door, "Are you trying to scare the tar out of me?"

"Get out here!"

Anna stood up and wrapped a towel around herself and went to the door pulling it open, "What?"

Robert looked at her, body still wet from being in the tub just in a towel, "Um, ah," he stammered. "I just thought of something."

"Yeah, I got that much. What is it?"

"Right," Robert cleared his throat trying to ignore the effect she still has on him. "Night Fox, they wouldn't be interested in Alex, would they? On the other hand, they might be very interested in learning that Charlotte had used Alex exactly like the DVX used to use them."

"It should be Charlotte that's worried about this coming out. Turn around."

"What?"

"I want to put my robe on, turn around."

"Oh, right." Robert started to turn around, once he had he looked over his shoulder to watch her in the mirror.

Anna turned and grabbed her robe, she removed the towel and glanced up to noticed Robert watching her and grinned. She knew he would be trying to get a little glimpse, somethings never changed. "Like what you see?"

"You still have an amazing body, Anna," Robert said smiling at her.

Anna just shook her head and walked over to him, "Let's get out of here," she said as she pushed him out of the bathroom. "So you think it should be Charlotte that's worried about the truth coming out not Alex?"

"Yes. I just couldn't understand why Alex would be so worried about the truth coming out. But Charlotte, that makes sense to me. She wouldn't want them to find out what she had sent Alex to do. How she had gotten those files from Faison."

"Then why is Alex the one in hiding? Wouldn't she have just told them what happened and told them where to find Charlotte?"

"That's the part I don't understand. What could Charlotte have over Alex that she is so desperate to protect her, that Alex would walk away from her marriage? She turned her back on her loved ones, why?"

They sat down on the couch together, "Alex didn't want anything to do with Charlotte. Once Charlotte was in jail Alex told me how happy she was that she couldn't mess with her life any longer."

"Well this is more than just messing with her life, Alex basically throw her life away. From what Dimitri told us I think they were still in love, still happy but she still left him. You always told me how well the two of you got along, what changed?"

"More questions then. Thanks, Scorpio."

"You're welcome because I think these might be the right questions." Then he grinned at her, "I'm glad I brought them to your attention though especially when I did."

"Oh shush," she grinned and slapped his arm playfully. "Tomorrow we can look into this alright. I think I better get to bed though. Besides, I didn't think we were working on this tonight."

"Well, I had to do something while you were in the tub." Thinking about you naked is something I try not to do now, he thought to himself. Even though he knew that was all he was going to be thinking about for the rest of the night now that he had seen just that.

Anna smiled then leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Robert."

"Goodnight Luv."

Then she stood up and left the room, the smiled still on her face. Anna realized she liked that he had looked at her, that he wasn't embarrassed that she had caught him. It was nice knowing that he still wanted to look. She went into her room feeling good about herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Robert was making breakfast when Anna got up the next morning. "Morning Robert. What are you making?"

"An omelette, I thought you would want a good breakfast so we can try to get a lot done before we take the next few days off."

"It smells wonderful."

"There's coffee but if you want tea I have everything you need right there," Robert said as he pointed at the counter to his right.

"Thank you coffee is fine. I might have tea later." Anna went a poured them both a cup of coffee then turned to stand beside him, "What are we trying to find out today?"

"Why Alex feels she needs to keep this secret? Why she seems so desperate to protect Charlotte?"

"The more I think about it that does make the most sense. Alex like isn't worried about herself. She's worried it will come out what Charlotte did, and she's trying to protect her."

"But why?"

"That's the question of the day," Anna said with a smile. "Let's eat first then we can start trying to figure that out." Anna went and started setting the table while Robert finished cooking. They talked about their travel plans for tomorrow and what they were looking forward to doing once they got to Berkeley while they ate. After they had cleaned up after breakfast they went into the living room.

Anna pulled out her laptop and Robert pulled another chair up to his desk so they could both work there. When they were both settled in Anna looked at Robert, "So how do you start trying to figure this out?"

"I think we need to find out as much as we can about Alex and Charlotte's relationship as we can."

"What about Alex's other relationships?"

"Yeah, anything could help," Robert agreed.

"So relating to this case, there's Valentin. She told Valentin the truth about Peter, even if she didn't know who he was and didn't actually want to tell Valentin anything."

"What else do you know about them?"

Anna thought for a moment, "Not that much. I think she actually had feelings for Valentin at some point when they were younger. I'm not really sure but I believe that when they slept together it was for that reason not just because she wanted information from him."

"So she may have only told him the truth when she was in Port Charles because of their earlier relationship," Robert speculated.

"I think that could be true," Anna agreed.

"Do we know when she told Dimitri about this?"

"No, just that she did tell him. I assume it was while they were married, that could make it anytime after 1999 until 2013, but I would assume it was sometime before 2012."

"She might have wanted to tell him the truth so there weren't any secrets between them, or she just felt comfortable enough with him that because she didn't feel the need to hold anything back," Robert said looking into Anna's eyes. He was hit with what he could only think of as jealousy. That was what he had with Anna, it might take them a little while but they would tell each other anything. They didn't need to hold things back, when they had been married the second time they would not keep things from each other. Why hadn't they gotten to have a life together? He would have loved 14 years of wedded bliss with her instead of just a few months both times.

"Hang on I'll text him and find out," Anna offered, dragging Robert out of his thoughts. When the message was sent it didn't take long for him to answer. After she'd had quite the text message conversation she looked back up at Robert. "So he doesn't know exactly when it was but he does know that it was after they knew about me. After I had my memory back. He said I had been there for a visit and he knew Alex and I had spent our evenings talking about what I had remembered and just getting to know each other better. He said it was after I'd left that Alex had sat him down and had told him about that night and what had happened. Alex didn't want to keep things from him even if she did ask him to never repeat what she had told him to anyone."

"So when was that, 2001, 2002?"

"Yeah, most likely sometime in there."

"But that was meant to stay between just the two of them."

"Yes, he believes he was the only person she had ever told that to and that she never would have told anyone else either."

Robert looked at Anna, "There are certain things that you only ever tell that one person you completely trust."

Holding eye contact, "I agree," Anna said with a little smile.

"So Alex wasn't likely going around telling people about the baby she had. Does that mean someone found out and confronted her about it?"

"How would they have known?" Anna questioned.

"That's the same question I came up with. What if someone approached her and was asking a lot of questions about Charlotte?"

"Not about the child, just about Charlotte?"

"Yes, someone that must have figured out how they were connected to each other. Maybe that person was asking Alex about some of the things Charlotte had her do. What those things were? How she carried them out? What she was expected to do?"

"But why would that make Alex feel like she should go into hiding?"

Robert sighed, "I don't know."

"We aren't going to find that out here. Again the only one that can answer that is Alex."

"We need to find Alex," they said in unison.

"Why don't we head to my office I can check on a few things before we leave tomorrow. While we're there we can see if there is anything new about Alex. Maybe light a fire under a few asses. After that, I'm taking you out for dinner."

Anna smiled, "As long as we have time to stop somewhere so I can get a Mrs. Claus outfit."

Robert smiled, got up and walked out of the room. When he came back he was carrying two garment bags with a big smile on his face, "Does this work for you?" he asked as he unzipped one.

Anna watched as he pulled open one of the bags, then held up a Mrs. Claus outfit and she smiled. She got up and walked over to him taking it from him, "This is perfect. When did you pick this up?"

"The day after we decided to go to Berkeley. I bought them so we can play dress up every Christmas if you want," he said grinning at her.

"I approve Santa."

They both smiled then Robert went and put the bags back in his room before they went to WSB headquarters. Neither of them really thought they were going to find out anything useful about Alex but Robert did have to take care of some other matters and Anna was happy to keep him company while he did.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Are you ready yet?" Robert called from the main room of their hotel suite.

"You just wait," she called back. Anna looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. He seemed to have picked just the right outfit for her body. I fit her almost perfectly. It was something she felt good in, it was playful and a little sexy but at the same time not overly so where people would stare at her. She wouldn't feel silly walking around dressed like this either, even though they are both taking a change of clothes with them. She smiled at her reflection one more time, this is just what she needs. Time with her family, celebrating the holiday with them and just enjoying herself for the next couple day. She didn't need to worry about Alex and where she is, she didn't need answers right this minute, that can wait.

With a smile on her face, Anna turned and walked out of her room. "What do you think Mr. Claus?" she smiled as she turned and let him take in the full view, she was feeling a little playful and knew it was because she was excited about the next few days.

"I knew you would like this one, and it fits you perfectly," Robert said smiling at her. He was already in his Santa outfit. "If you're ready our car is waiting for us," he offered her his arm. She smiled and took it as they turned to leave. Robert picked up the bag of gifts as they walked out the door.

...

Robin wasn't expecting anyone, she and Patrick were both off work and they just wanted to spend time with the kids and enjoy this time to themselves. When they heard someone knocking Patrick looked at her, "If that's anyone from the hospital make sure the door is locked then we'll all be very quiet until they leave."

"Oh, nice. That's the Christmas spirit hon," she said smiling at him. When she got to the door Robin looked through the peephole and smiled. She looked back at Patrick, "You better get the kids for this." Then she turned back to the door, "Just a minute," she called with happiness in her voice.

When Patrick came back into the room with Noah in his arms and Emma standing beside him Robin opened the door. "Ho Ho Ho!"

Noah's eyes lit up, "SANTA!" Patrick put Noah down, smiles on all their faces.

Both Robert and Anna stepped into the house, "And Mrs. Claus," Emma said smiling at her grandparents.

"Happy Christmas," Anna said smiling and hugging Emma when she came over to her.

"Have you been good this year Emma?" Robert asked.

She smiled and gave him a hug as well, "Yes Santa."

Then he turned to Noah, "What about you young man? Have you been a good boy, Noah Robert."

Noah stood up straight, "Yes!"

"That's good I think I have a few gifts for you in here," Robert said as he put the bag of gift down.

Noah walked over to Robert as he bent down. There was a look in his eye and Anna smiled, she had seen the suspicious look before and Noah was giving it to the man she had seen it on most often. Noah walked over and looked a little closer at Santa then he smiled, "Hi." He reached out and pulled Robert's fake beard, then hugged him, "Grampa."

"Hi buddy, you figured out it was me eh?"

"You're the only one that calls him Noah Robert dad," Robin said with a big smile on her face. Then they all greeted each other with big hugs. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Well, we weren't sure if we were, not completely," Anna told her. "It all depended on how our investigation went and since that isn't really getting anywhere yet here we are."

"And no one is yelling right?" Robin looked at her father, he just grinned at her. He had already been dragged over to the couch, both grandkids were on his lap and they were talking quickly to him.

Anna put her arm around Robin, "There has been no yelling since before you came to deal with us."

They smiled at each other, "That's good. Are you still looking for Alex?"

"Yes, but we are not talking about that for the next couple of days. We are here to forget about that and spend the holiday with our only child and her family."

"It was so strange thinking that you could have had a child before me. I'm glad you know the truth now, again." Anna gave her a little shove and they both started laughing.

"How long are you both going to be here?" Patrick asked Robert after the kids had quieted down a little.

"Today and tomorrow for sure. I think we'll be heading out again on the 26th, maybe the day after that."

"Well, I'm very happy you're here. I think you made my kids Christmas."

"We're happy to be here too. We both really wanted to be here to spend Christmas with all of you."

...

This break with her family had been exactly what Anna needed she felt energized again and now wanted to get back to work finding Alex. There had to have been a reason Alex did what she did, Anna was sure of that now.

Even though they were going to leave the day after Christmas they had agreed to leave on the 27th so they could all had a nice long visit. Once the grandkids were both tucked into bed and asleep Robin and Patrick gave them both big hugs and they all said their goodbyes before Robert and Anna left for their hotel.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When they got back to their hotel Robert asked Anna if she wanted to go to the bar for a drink before heading up to their room. She happily agreed and they walked into the bar together. After they were seated they ordered drinks and started talking. They hadn't talked about Alex or the case since they had gotten to Berkeley and tonight Anna wanted to change that. "So I've been thinking about this some the last few nights."

"Nighttime thoughts. Are they interesting thoughts?" Robert asked with a little grin and a rise of his eyebrow.

Anna smiled, "Not those kind of thoughts. Robert, I know you know that Charlotte was planning to replace me with Alex."

"I would have noticed that."

Anna smiled at him, "Yes, I'm sure you would have, that's not where I'm going with this. Alex was being brainwashed to be me. My life, my experiences that were being put into her head. What if that wasn't the only things Charlotte was putting in her head?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't understand why Alex seemingly throw her life away. Why she's on the run? The changes in her behaviour. None of that makes sense."

"Right," Robert didn't want to interrupt, Anna seemed to be on a roll.

"What if Alex's reaction to someone coming around asking about Charlotte, asking about that time when Alex was doing her bidding, had something to do with something Charlotte did to her?"

"Like some kind of brainwashing?"

Anna leaned forward, "Yeah. What if when someone started asking Alex about her past it triggered something? Something Charlotte put there to protect herself."

"So Charlotte might have planted something there as a defence measure. Alex thinks she has to hide to stop the truth from coming out."

"Right but it's not something that will hurt Alex. It was something that Charlotte needs to stay hidden, that she would be in danger of if it came out."

"That would make a lot of sense. Would Charlotte know how to plant that in Alex's mind or know someone that would?"

"Yes, I mean she must have if she was planting my life into Alex's head."

Robert nodded, that made a lot of sense too. "So Alex doesn't even realize she's running away from her own life to protect Charlotte?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Anna, I want you to lean in and kiss me."

"What? What's gotten into you Scorpio?"

"Lean in, kiss me but look at the bar while you do."

"Oh you sweet talker," Anna smiled and leaned forward, "Who am I looking for?" she asked in a whisper with a playful smile.

"Fourth bar stool from the door," he grinned back and brushed her hair back from her face. Anna gave him a little kiss then Robert leaned in a little closer and moved his head to her right side so she would turn her head slightly. "Now if I wasn't this close to you I might think for a second that was you sitting at the bar."

Still in a whisper, "What is she doing here?" Anna turned back to Robert, "How lucky are we?"

"I think I'll go over and offer to buy her a drink, then encourage her to go up to our room with me."

"I'll wait over here to see how this plays out. I'll watch and follow along with whatever happens."

Robert got up and walked over to the bar. When he got there, there was a man there hitting on Alex and she looked less than impressed that he was bothering her. She was too distracted by the man talking to her to notice Robert walk up to the bar. "Is this man bothering you, honey?" Robert said as he put his hand on Alex's back.

"I think he was just leaving actually, sweety," Alex said as she gave the other man a look that told him to get lost. Then she turned and smiled, "Thank you, I'm in no mood to get hit on tonight."

"You don't have to worry about that from me, I'm actually here with someone. Some guys just don't seem to understand that woman come into bars for other reasons than being hit on."

Alex was now studying this mas talking to her, "Have we met?"

"No, I think I would have remembered that," Robert said and gave her a little grin. "It's not every day you meet someone like you."

"I thought you weren't going to hit on me," Alex said raising her eyebrow.

Robert leaned in a little closer, "You'd know if I was hit on you, Alex."

"Excuse me?" Who was this and how does he know her name?

"I might hit on a woman that looks like you but you are not Anna and she's more my type. I suggest that you smile and we walk out of this bar together."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Alex asked and looked around slightly.

"Your sister has a lot of questions for you and you are going to answer them."

"Who are you?"

"Really? After all those long talks you had with Anna about me after she got her memory back and you say you don't know who I am."

"Robert?" she said quietly.

"In the flesh." Robert glanced around made eye contact with Anna then stood up and laughed, "Come on honey, time to head up to our room."

Alex stood up and grinned, "I didn't even finish my drink."

"Oh, that's alright we can have some sent up to the room." Robert slid his hand behind her resting it on her lower back and guided her out of the bar.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Up to my suite, like I said. There are questions and you will be answering them."

"You can't make me."

"I can and I will and if you fight me I will arrest you. I just happen to still work for the WSB."

"Fine," Alex turned with a huff and they walked towards the elevator together. When they got there Robert pressed the up button and they waited. When the doors open they stepped inside, Robert turned and pressed the 8th floor button a little smile on his lips. Alex turned and came face to face with Anna. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Alex. Nice to see you too."

"Oh didn't I tell you I'm here with Anna? Huh, oops."

"How did you find me?"

"Let's save this little sisterly reunion for once we get into the suite," Robert suggested.

"That seems like a good idea, we have a lot to talk about," Anna said staring at her twin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So am I under arrest?" Alex asked with a huff as the door to the suite closed behind them.

"No, well not yet anyway. It depends whether the director of the WSB likes the answers you give me."

"Oh, great. So you can tell them whatever you want."

"No, like Robert didn't mention I was here, I guess I could have mentioned he's the director."

"You brought in high ranking WSB agents to track me down?"

"No, we're here visiting your niece actually."

"Robin lives here? Oh, I miss her, she is such a sweetheart."

Anna glances at Robert and they share a look saying they both noted the same slight change in Alex's demeanour. "You are not under arrest Alex but you will not be leaving this room either," Robert informed her. "Does anyone know you came here tonight? Will anyone be expecting you to call or return?"

"No, no one knows I'm here." Alex sighed and her shoulders slumped forward, "Do I still get that drink, Robert?"

"Sure what would you like? There's bourbon, brandy and I think there's still some wine."

"Wine would be nice."

"Are you hungry?" Anna asked. "We ate at Robin's."

"I am actually, would you mind ordering me something?"

Anna stepped a little closer to Robert, "We like some of the same foods, stick to chicken and she should be happy. What are we doing now?"

"I am going to go down and book this room for a couple more days and order Alex some dinner. The two of you are going to start talking."

"Don't take too long."

"I'll be right back, Luv." Then Robert turned and left, leaving the two sisters alone staring at each other.

Anna stepped a little closer to Alex, her hands on her hips. "Why are you running?"

"I don't want to go to prison."

"Why do you think you're going to prison?"

"Um, the last time I saw you I was in police custody."

"What happened to you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Alex cut the crap. What happened? What changed? Where's Alex Devane?" Anna had to repress a slight smile at hearing the words so close to the ones Robert had yelled at her about a month ago come out of her own mouth.

"I'm standing right in front of you."

"Whoever this is it's not my sister. It's not the woman that helped me when I was so close to dying from the seizures I was having. The sister that helped me find out who I really was. The sister that was there for me when my memories back. That held me while I cried for the man that just left this room. Where the hell in my sister?"

"Maybe this is the real me. Maybe this is who I've always been and that other woman was the fraud."

"I don't believe that and neither do you. I know how much you love Dimitri. You wouldn't have left him the way you did unless there was a very good reason."

"What the hell would you know about that?"

"I know about doing whatever it takes to protect the man you love more than any other. I've done it. Hell, he's done it for me!" Anna was right in Alex's face, "You thought you had to walk away from Dimitri to protect him! Why?"

"I don't know what you think or why you can't understand that sometimes marriages don't work. Look at you and Robert."

"What about Robert and I?"

"You two couldn't make it work either."

"You don't know anything about us if that's what you believe." Anna realized Alex was trying to get her worked up. She wanted Anna to be the one on the defensive. "Just so you know if it wasn't for Faison, Robert and I would have celebrated our 27th wedding anniversary in June, there is no doubt in my mind about that. Just like you and Dimitri should have celebrated your 19th earlier this year."

For just a moment there was a softness in Alex's eyes, she knew Anna was right but she couldn't think about that. She didn't trust her voice to not give her away so she remained silent.

Anna saw it and wasn't going to relent, "I guess in a way he's part of the reason for you leaving Dimitri."

"What are you talking about? Faison had nothing to do with that, I don't even know him."

"No, well you haven't known him in a very long time. It was me that got to be the focus of his obsession. You did know him though, even if it was just for a very brief time. I want you to know that he is dead and he can never hurt either of us again."

Alex wanted to stay reserved she didn't want the relief to show but she knew it did. "How?"

"He was shot and killed. I saw the body, I know he's not coming back this time."

Alex turned and walked further into the main room of the suite, she looked around and sat in a chair at the table. Anna let her have a moment to let that news sink in, then she joined her at the table after grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses. She sat down then pour them both a glass. "Here's to never having to see the crazy bastard again," Anna held up her glass.

Alex looked at her and picked up her glass, "Cheers."

Anna put down her glass and looked at Alex, after a moment she said, "I know the truth Alex. I know what happened, what he did to you."

Alex knew there was no point trying to pretend she didn't know what Anna meant. They might not have grown up together but they still had a connection and right now Anna knew exactly what Alex was feeling and why. "How?" Alex looked at Anna, "How can you know?"

"Well you see there is a memory that I have cherished for forty-one years and you tried to mess with that. You tried to make me believe that the beautiful memory wasn't there. That it didn't mean what it meant. It almost worked, I hadn't thought about it for almost a year."

"I don't understand," Alex said. She was touched by the softness in Anna's voice when she had every right to furious with her.

"What you planted in my mind, for whatever reason, and we will get to that, trust me." Anna and Alex looked at each other and both grinned ever so slightly. "What you planted tried to take away the sweetest memory I have, the most tender and cherished memory of truly being loved for the first time."

"I'm sorry I did that to you. I didn't know what else to do."

"Yeah well I have now gotten to see Robert utterly furious before now and it was directed at me when it happened so thanks for that," Anna said then grinned.

"Sorry, I guess," Alex stopped then asked, "What does Robert have to do with it?"

"My first assignment with him, there were other firsts." Anna leaned towards Alex, "He cherishes that memory as much as I do."

"I never even thought about something like that," Alex covered her mouth. "Are you telling me he yelled at you because you weren't thinking about the first time you two had been together?"

"Well yes but that's not really what it was about. He was yelling at me because if I had a child a year before I met him, if I lied about that, then everything I've ever said to him was a lie. Every moment was tainted. It wasn't just the first time Robert and I made love, it the first time I made love. He knew that without me tell him. He knew and was so gentle, so tender, we had only just met but I already loved him and he loved me."

"Anna I never meant to take something so special away, I just didn't know what else to do." Anna took her hand just as Robert walked in. She looked over at him and he nodded then went into his room. Alex noticed their unspoken communication. "A look that's all you need. I miss that."

"Dimitri still loves you, he doesn't understand why you left him but he does still love you, Alex."

"Have you seen him?" Anna nodded slowly. "I miss him so much Anna," then her tears started.

Anna put her arms around her sister, "I know you do. I know," she said as she rubbed Alex's back letting her cry. When she seemed to gain control again Anna leaned back and took her face in her hands, "We want to help you. That's why I've been looking for you. I know you did what you did because you thought you had no other choice not because you wanted to hurt me."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Anna. I really didn't think it would matter that you believed you might have had another child."

"Well except for the fact that I was a virgin when I apparently had that child," Anna said with a smile and they both started laughing.

"Yeah, I see the problem there. So Robert was angry because I tainted you in some way."

"He was angry because if I'd had a child before meeting him it changed our history completely. He was angry because if I'd ever had sex with Faison then at a very important personal time in our life it meant I had lied to him." Anna sighed, "Shortly after we were remarried Faison was messing with us and using mind control on us both. He made Robert believe he had walked in and found Faison and I in bed together in the thralls of passion. Every time Robert closed his eyes that was what he saw. It was hard but with the help of a hypnotherapist the programming was removed but it was still hard for Robert to even kiss me because he was still seeing me with Faison."

"You told him you had never slept with Faison to help him get past that."

"Yes because it's the truth. There are other little moments that all pointed to either I'm a complete and utter lier or I could not be Peter's mother."

"Peter? I had a son?"

Anna smiled and touched Alex's face, she had forgotten Alex didn't know this part. "Yes, he calls himself Peter August. That's what he changed his name to."

"Why did he have to change his name, Anna? What happened?" Alex already knew whatever she told her it wasn't going to be good.

"The next time you see Valentin I think you will have to try very hard not to kill him."

"What did he do?"

"Did he tell you how he knew about the baby you had?"

"He told me he thought he was following you and that he found out about the baby because of the baby bump I had."

"Just so you know Valentin will never tell you everything. He will always hold back something, a little bit of information that he can use to his advantage later."

"What did he do, Anna?"

"Alex," Anna exhaled, "Peter changed his name because he no longer wanted to go by Henrik Faison. Valentin thought he was hurting me by taking my child to his father. He didn't know the Anna her knew then was actually you. He didn't know what kind of person Faison was and thought he was getting to me by taking the baby to his father. Apparently, he did find out what kind of man Faison was and did try to look out for Peter but he was still raised by Faison."

"That was why I gave him away, why I hid my pregnancy. It wasn't just Charlotte that couldn't know. I never wanted my child to knew his father."

Anna stroked her hand as Alex started to cry, "I know that. You made sure I knew that part."

Robert had gone to his room but only briefly and had come back into the main room. He was just standing back watching them, listening to them talk. They hadn't gotten to the part about why Alec had done what she did, he knew that would come. Hearing them he knew Alex was exactly the person Anna had described and that she was in pain. He couldn't stand here and watch her in this kind of pain. When he walked over to them he all but pulled Alex up into a standing position and hugged her tightly.

Alex buried her face into his chest and let herself cry, she didn't know this man but she felt comforted by his actions, she knew he cared just by his embrace. When she had recovered a little, "Wrong sister," she said into his chest.

"No, you're not. Anna isn't the one whose heart is breaking because she just found out her child was raised by that monster," he said as he gently rubbed her back. "I think it's time to take a little break, your dinner should be up soon."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

While Alex was eating Anna had told her about their Christmas with Robin. For the time being it wasn't important why Alex had done what she had done to Anna. For the time being, she just wanted to spend a little time talking to her sister, telling her about their family. When Alex was done eating then they would talk more about what had happened and why.

Robert sat with them, studying Alex, noting the slight differences he was noticing in her appearance. If he didn't know every facet of Anna's face, of the curves of her body, the way Anna held herself, right down to how she ate he might not have picked up on so many little differences. As much as she might look like Anna, Alex would never compare to his Anna.

When she was done eating they moved to the sitting area, Anna and Alex sat on the couch while Robert sat in a chair. "Alex, I want you to know I don't hate you for planting false memories in my mind. I do want to understand why you did it though."

Alex looked down at her hands while she thought about how to answer that. "How long have you known?" Alex asked, there was a slight wobble in her voice, letting Anna and Robert know she was worried, nervous even, about talking about this.

"Well it was a little over a month ago that I went to give a report and was met with anger, a few days after that I started to realize the very angry voice I kept hearing in my head had to be right. Then about a week after being told off we had the results proving I am Peter's aunt not his mom."

"It worked didn't it."

Anna rolled her eyes at Robert then turned back to Alex. "Before that, I was believing that I'd had Faison's child."

"You would have gone on believing that if it wasn't for Robert?"

"Yes, I hurt him more than you'll ever understand by telling him I'd had a child before meeting him, then add in that it was Faison's." Anna looked over at Robert, a softness in her eyes. Letting him know she was sorry about all of this.

"Robert, I am so sorry that my actions have hurt you both." She lowered her eyes again, "I just didn't know what else to do."

"Alex, why are you so afraid of the truth coming out?"

"No one can ever know."

"But why? Alex people already knew that Peter is not my son."

"Do they know I'm his mother. What happened, when?"

"No, a few people may know that you're his mother but it's not people that are going to go around advertising that fact."

"Anna, no one can know. Don't you understand that?" The nervousness was back in her voice.

"Why Alex? What is so important about keeping this a secret?"

"They can't know!" Alex all but yelled.

"Who? Alex, who are you trying to protect? Who are you afraid of?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does. Who are you so scared will finding out?" Anna knew her sister was scared but she just wanted to understand why.

"They will!"

"Alex, please look at me." Anna reached out to her sister Alex had been staring at her hands for a while now. Slowly Alex looked up with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me Alex. You know you can trust me," Anna said and stroked her cheek.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? I won't do anything that would put you in danger. Alex, it's me. It's Anna, I want to help you."

Alex looked into her eyes and saw the love there from her sister. "I know that. Anna what if I told you I don't know who want to hurt me. That I don't know where the danger is coming from. All I know is that I have to keep this secret at all cost."

Anna pulled Alex closer and held her tight, "That's OK. We'll still help you. We'll make sure you're safe. I promise you that."

After Anna had held her for several minutes Alex leaned back, "I'm tired. Did you really mean it, that you aren't letting me leave?"

"You're staying with us now," Robert said. "We can't keep you safe if we don't know where you are."

"All right," Alex agreed with a weak smile.

"Anna, get her settled in your room, you take mine."

Anna nodded and stood up, "Come with me. I have clothes you can sleep in." Then the sisters left the room together.

About ten minutes later Anna returned to the main room, Robert was now sitting on the couch and glass of bourbon in his hand. Anna sat down, took the glass and finished it. "I could have poured you one."

"That was easier, besides the bottles right there and the glasses are on the other side of the room," Anna said with a smile.

"So, what are we dealing with. I didn't get the feeling she was lying to us but it did feel like there were things she couldn't tell us."

"She's scared, Robert. I've never seen her like this before. She was surprised to see me but she didn't try to run, she didn't argue with the fact that she had to stay with us."

"Even if she can't admit it I think she's almost happy that we found her. That's what I feel anyway."

"I agree, I think she needs help but can't or won't ask for it."

Robert refilled the glass and took a sip before offering Anna the glass, she took it and watched the liquid as she swirled it around. "Robert, I think we might have been right about Charlotte planting something in Alex's head," she finally said and took a sip.

"Yeah, it's like she can't tell us who she's afraid of because she doesn't know herself. What the hell are we dealing with Anna?"

"I wish I knew." Anna leaned against him so they were arm to arm, "I won't turn my back on her."

"I know Luv, I wouldn't ask you to." He reached for their glass, "She needs to be deprogrammed but I don't think she'll let us take her to anyone connected to the WSB," he said and took a sip.

Anna looked at Robert, "There is someone I know that is rather skilled at deprogramming and has helped us in the past."

"Do you know where Tom Hardy is now?"

"Not off the top of my head but I also know a couple doctors that might be able to help us find out without raising red flags."

"We'll call Robin in the morning. I think it's time we all tried to get some sleep. I get the feeling this is just getting started."

"Pour us another drink. I'm not quite ready to get up." Robert smiled then kissed the side of her head before reaching for the bottle to refill the glass.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Alex could hear them moving around out in the main room of the suite. She actually felt rested this morning, it had been a long time since she had slept so soundly. She stretched and thought about getting out of bed, then started thinking about what had happened the night before. She had only come here because she wanted to feel like she wasn't all alone in the world for a little while. She had been moving and hiding for so long now she just wanted to feel normal for a little while. The rude man that had started hitting on her not even ten minutes after she had walked in was not the kind of attention she had been looking for. It was clear what he had been looking for and Alex had wanted no part of it. Then out of nowhere, he was there and the annoying man was chased away, her hero. Not Alex's hero, Anna's. From everything, Anna had told Alex about him that was what Robert was to her, not in the typical way. He didn't swoop in to save her whenever there was danger, he knew she didn't need that from him. Robert knew Anna, really knew her and he would do whatever she asked of him. He was there for her no matter what. Last night he was there for Alex, there to chase that other man away and there to give her the one thing she needed, Anna. Alex had been running for so long and she was so tired. Anna was the one person she knew could help her and maybe she would know how Alex could get out the situation she was in. She sighed and slowly started to get out of bed.

"Be patient, we can wait until Alex get up before we order breakfast. I want you to be nice to her," Anna said with a laugh. Robert had been grumbling about being hungry.

"How am I not being nice? I let you sleep in my bed didn't I. I just want some breakfast," he said with a big grin.

"Thank you for that, I would have hated sleeping on the couch," she said with a smile.

"You might get to sleep there tonight if you don't let me eat soon," he said and they both laughed. She knew he was only kidding, he had always thought of her comfort before his. Robert went and sat at the table, "What are we going to do today?"

"I want to talk to Alex more. We still have a lot of unanswered questions," Anna said as she joined him.

"At least I have coffee, you have to wait for your tea."

"Drink your coffee, maybe you'll be a little happier after you've finished your first cup."

"I am happy, Anna," he said and brushed his hand across the back of hers. He looked up at her and grinned, he was really enjoying all the time they were spending together. He was also happy that they had found Alex last night, now Anna could finally get some of the answers she is so desperate to have.

"Robert, you aren't going to head home now just because we found Alex are you?" Anna didn't want him to leave, she still needed his help. More than that she knew she was going to need his support.

"No, of course not. Anna, I'm in this with you to the end."

Anna smiled at him, "Good, I just wanted to make sure."

Robert leaned forward just a little, "You shouldn't even have to ask."

She smiled, of course, she shouldn't she thinks to herself. All she had to do was ask and he would be there for her. "Robert, I think you can finally order breakfast." Then she turned, "Good morning Alex. How'd you sleep?"

"Very well actually." She smiled at both of them and joined them at the table, "Good morning."

"Morning Alex, are you hungry we were just going to order some breakfast?"

"You know Robert, I would love some pancakes. Thanks."

Robert got up and went over to the phone to order their breakfast and Anna leaned forward, "I am so glad you're hungry if you hadn't wanted anything I would have been in trouble," Anna said and grinned.

"I have some things I would like to pick up. I was staying in a cheap motel not far from here."

"Tell us where and I'll send Robert for your things later. Alex, we still have a lot that needs to be talked about. I understand that you might think you can't tell me certain things, but you can. You can tell me anything."

"There are things people can't know Anna. Things I can't tell you."

"What are worried will happen if you tell me what you're dealing with? What you're running from. I want to help you so you can stop running."

"I don't think you can, Anna."

"I can't if you won't talk to me. Please Alex, just tell me."

"No Anna! I can't!"

"OK, I'm sorry." Anna realized that just asking her to tell her wasn't going to work, she was going to have to figure out another way. There's more to this than Alex not wanting to tell her about this. Like Robert had mentioned last night it's likely Alex may have to be deprogrammed before she will even know why she can't tell Anna what she wants to know. "Alex, I don't know what's going on and I miss my sister. Please know that I want to help because of that. I want the relationship we had when we found out about each other not the strained one that we've had for the last five years."

"I'd like that too but I don't think that is a realistic goal. Too much has happened, too much has changed." Alex put her head in her hands, she knew that was right, she can not be close to Anna now. She can not be with the man she loves, she won't put either of them in danger. "You and Robert are both still with the WSB, right?"

"Yes, I can't do as much field work now because of my PV and Robert in the director."

"So you know how to hide people? I want to tell you what I can, I want to try to make you understand the best you can as to why I have to do what I'm doing. To do that I need to be hidden, you can do that right?"

"Yes, we can keep you hidden. The easiest thing to do is have you wander around with Robert, people will just assume it's me so moving you to someplace new shouldn't be a problem. I'll just show up after the two of you have."

"You're sure about this?"

Anna didn't like seeing her sister this worried, Alex was very afraid and if she and Robert were right Alex really shouldn't be but Anna wasn't willing to risk Alex's safety if they were wrong either. Alex jumped when there was a knock at the door, "I'm sure it's just our breakfast." Anna looked over and saw Robert going to answer the door.

"Hey buddy. You came with mommy too. Come here."

Anna watched as Robert reached out and took their grandson from Robin's arms. She touched Alex's hand, "It's just Robin, don't worry. She won't say anything to anyone about you being here."

"I thought you guys were leaving today. I was a little surprised when you called. Patrick and Emma had already left so it's just me and the little man. What's going on dad?"

"Come in, you'll figure it out."

Robin stepped past the door and looked over to find her mom and aunt sitting together. "Alex? They found you?"

"Hi, Robin. Last night I came here for a drink and was informed I would not be leaving. Is this your son?"

Robin smiled, "Yes, this is Noah," she glanced at her dad then added, "Robert Scorpio Drake. If I don't put them all in there around dad, he feels the need to tell people he is named after both of his grandfather's." Then Robin remembered she should be angry with Alex. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you've caused? Making me think my mother lied to me my entire life! Having her believe she had a child with the man that kept destroyed her life! That let her believe I was dead for two years. That pretended to be Duke to get close to her, tainting all their wonderful memories. The man the destroyed my parent's lives, that basically destroyed both of my parent's marriages! Then to top it all off I had to fly across the country to deal with their stubborn asses and hurt feelings and get them to talk to each other again all because of you!"

Alex just stared at her niece slack-jawed.

"Noah Robert, you never want that temper pointed at you, trust me. Your mommy doesn't hold back so you be a good boy OK," Robert said as he walked over and brought Noah to Anna.

"Hello, little man. Come here, Grampa's right you don't want to make mommy mad. She had too much of her parents in her and you don't want to see you grandparents angry either. No, you don't"

Alex stood up, "Robin I can't tell you why I did what I did but please believe me when I say I am truly sorry about what I did to Anna. I really didn't think it was going to be like this. I believed it was something Anna would want to hide from everyone."

"You thought my mom, who is one of the most caring women I know. Who should have been blessed with more than one child wouldn't want to find a child she believed was hers. That she wouldn't be shattered by thinking her child was raised by Faison. That she wouldn't want to reach out to him. That she wouldn't tell her family about this child. Alex do you have any idea what I went through trying to accept that I had an older brother? I can't even imagine what hearing that did to my dad."

"I'm sorry for all of this. I never wanted to cause any of you pain. Please believe me."

Robin looked at her parents and she could tell they weren't going to stop her from tearing into Alex but she could also tell they weren't angry with her. "Fine, did you want to meet your nephew?"

Alex looked over at him then smiled, "Very much."

A few minuted later their breakfast arrived and they talked happily while they ate. When they were done Robert asked Robin to follow him, he leads her into his room. "We think she has been brainwashed or programmed to believe she is in danger. We also think it's actually to protect someone else. We don't believe she will go to WSB headquarters and let us have one of our guys help her."

"She doesn't even realize this, does she? If you're right about this I mean."

Robert shook his head, "Is there any chance you know where Tom Hardy is now? He helped your mother and me in the past and I think he might be able to help Alex."

"He actually just came back from Africa a couple of years ago. I know he was in Boston for a short time when he came back but I'm not sure where he is now. If he's still practising I should be able to find out for you though."

"Thanks, sweety. We're probably here for the next couple days so the sooner you can find out the better. Oh, and you can't tell anyone that Alex is with us. There still is a chance she could be in danger."

"Alright dad, I can start looking into this for you when I leave."

"Great, I have to go pick up Alex's belonging so we can leave together whenever your mom is ready to let go of her grandson."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When Robert had left with Robin he went to the little motel that Alex was staying at but didn't just go straight to her room and get her things. He'd been doing this long enough to know not to assume there wasn't someone watching for Alex to return. He watched the motel for a time then walked around the parking lot before knocking on the door to Alex's room. He waited then walked away again looking around to see if that had caught anyone's attention. Twenty minutes later after he is sure no one is watching the room he goes and lets himself in and starts gathering her belonging. He makes sure he fines everything, she hadn't mentioned hiding anything in the room but Robert still looks the room over thoroughly just in case. Once he's satisfied he's got it all he leave and decided to go get them some lunch. He wants to give Anna time to talk to Alex and see if she can get any closer to finding out what happened and why Alex has been doing the things she has been.

When he finally gets back to their suite Robert finds Anna sitting at the table with her head in her hands. "Where's Alex?"

Anna looks up at him, "She's taking a bath," Anna said with a sigh then stands up and stretches. "You brought us lunch," she notes.

"Yeah, how did it go? Are you any closer to understanding what's behind her actions?"

"No, we can talk about anything but that. Every time I try to find out why she planted false memories or why she left Dimitri she gets very defensive. She stops talking about it and if I push her she gets angry."

"Angry?"

"Yeah, but it's not like it's actually directed at me. She gets angry and I get the feeling that if I don't let it go she'll try to leave and that she would become physically violent if I tried to stop her. So I just change topics until she starts to relax again."

"Is that why she's taking a bath?"

"Yeah," Anna grinned at him. "It was time we took a break."

"Robin is going to try and locate Tom for us, she knew he came back here a few years ago so she's going to check if he's practising somewhere."

"Do you think he'll actually be able to help her? It was years ago when he helped us."

"I hope so. If she won't go to headquarters with us and let someone connected to the WSB help I don't really know who else I would trust with this."

"The only other man I might have trusted is apparently all wrapped up with Ava Jerome now."

Robert's fist clenched unconsciously, "I think I would end up hitting Kevin Collins if I had to talk to him right now."

"Have you heard from Laura since we left Port Charles?"

"No, hopefully, Lulu and Spencer are keeping her distracted with different things for the time being." Robert knew they had enough to deal with of their own, to worry about other people's problems right now. "I hope Alex likes Chinese," he said grinning at Anna wanting to lighten the mood.

"Well I know two of the people staying here do so if she doesn't that's just to bad," Anna smiled back.

Robert was going to start taking the containers out of the take out bag but stopped and hug Anna instead. "How are you doing Annie?"

She smiled against his chest, he was still the only person that ever called her Annie. "Since I have you here to help with all of this I'm good."

"You're sure?"

She looked up at him, nodded, "Thanks to my Bobby, I'm doing good."

"Good," he smiled and kiss the top of her head. He let her go and started to get the food out of the bag.

"What smells so good out here?" Alex asked as she walked further into the room just in a robe.

Anna and Robert turned to look at her, quickly Robert went back to taking the food out of the bag. "Robert brought us lunch, your bags are right over there." Anna glanced at Robert who was not looking at either of the sisters at the moment. Anna glanced at Robert then with a grin said, "We'll wait for you if you want to get dressed."

"Oh good. Thanks for picking my things up for me Robert."

"You're welcome," he looked over at her but his eyes didn't leave her face. "I hope you like Chinese."

"I do, I'll be right back." Alex turned and picked up her belongings. She grinned to herself as she left the room, she got the feeling Robert wouldn't have minded if it was Anna that only had a robe on while they all ate lunch together.

When Alex came back into the main room she noticed Anna was standing in Robert's arms. They were talking quietly and she was giggling at whatever he was saying to her. Alex smiled seeing them together, she knew how much he meant to Anna and even though she didn't know what was going on between them now she could see that they clearly still love each other. "Are we ready to eat?" she asked to let them know she was back in the room.

"Yeah, we are," Anna said as she started to tune away from Robert. When his hand touched her chin she stopped and looked back up at him. Robert leaned in and whispered something to her then kissed her cheek. Anna smiled then they both went to sit down at the table.

Alex smiled at them as the sat down, "I want to thank both of you. I know I have caused a lot of problems and you are being nicer than I would expect, so thank you."

"Alex we want to help you. You're my sister, what else would we do?"

Alex grinned then they all started eating. She had noticed that Anna said we, not I, like it was a given that Robert would help for the same simple fact that Anna would. That being, she is Anna's sister.

When they were done eating Alex got up, "Would it be rude if I went to lay down for a little while? I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately and I'm feeling a little tired."

"No, of course, go lay down," Anna said and smiled at her.

Robert got up and cleared the table then went and sat on the couch, "Come join me." Anna smiled and sat down beside him. "You should relax for a little while, I know going around in circles with Alex must be hard on you."

"Robert it's so frustrating. One minute she's the sister I knew for those first years of our relationship then the next she's this guarded person that doesn't want to talk and could run at any minute."

"This evening why don't we try once more to get through to her if that doesn't work I think we have to stop trying to push her until we can find someone to help her."

"I hope Robin can track down Tom, even if there isn't some kind of mind control planted in her mind then maybe he'll know how to talk to her to get her to open up."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What are you working on?" Anna asked. Robert was at the table with his laptop in front of him. He looked up when she touched his shoulder. "Do you have to head back to headquarters?"

He smiled up at her, "No just seeing if I can find out a little more about the members of Night Fox. See if there have been any hostilities between members in the past. Anything that might point to it not being a tight group."

Anna started rubbing his shoulders as she read over his shoulder. Robert could feel her breathe on his neck and became very aware of how close she was. They are just friends now but he couldn't deny the way she still affected him. This was just platonic touching he knew that but that didn't change the fact he wanted to reach up, take her hand and pull her closer and kiss her. "This looks like basically the same information we've already found on them."

Her words brought him out of his daydream, "Yeah I'm not having much luck but I want to do something."

"You never did like sitting around doing nothing when there was a problem to solve," Anna said then kissed his neck before standing up patting his shoulder before turning and taking a few steps away from him.

"I want answers as much as you do Luv."

She turned back towards him, "I know. What are we doing for supper tonight? Room service or pick up some take out?"

"I can go out and get something," Robert offered.

"I was actually thinking I could. Why don't you stay here and get to know Alex a little better? You're going to be around both of us for the for seeable future."

"I think that would be nice, especially if I get to know that woman you first met not the one that's scared and on the run."

"My sister is so wonderful when she's herself. That person that was in Port Charles wasn't behaving anything like the woman I know."

"Must be a Devane thing," Robert said.

Anna looked at him and saw the grin on his face," Oh shush. I'm better now."

"Yes you are, you're my Annie again."

Your Annie she thought and smiled, no matter what she would always be his and they both knew it. "So when Alex gets up I ask her what she wants for dinner."

"Why does she get to pick?"

"Other than breakfast you've been picking her meals," Anna said shaking her head with a little smile.

Robert closed his laptop then stood up and walked over to her, "The things I do for you, Devane."

"Oh no letting someone else decide where to get take out from, what will you do? I'm still the one picking it up, you trust me don't you?"

"Always."

"Then shut up," she said and started laughing.

"Fine, see if I talk to you tonight."

He went and sat down on the couch and put his feet up. He closed his eyes and put tilted his head back. Anna watched him for a few minutes then smiled, "Robert."

"Yes Luv," he said without opening his eyes.

Anna stifled a little laugh, "Nothing hon. Just checking."

He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him and shook his head when he realized what she had just done, "Oh you're funny today."

"You know the two of you are kind of like a couple of little kids."

Robert and Anna both turned to see that Alex had come back into the room. "Hi, do you feel better?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I started reading the book you had in your room then had a little nap."

"That's good, I was just going to go and grab something for dinner. What do you want?"

"I would love Italian if that's OK with the two of you."

"That works for us." Anna turned to Robert, "Don't worry Scorpio I know what you like." Then she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"You two get along very well for exes," Alex commented then joined Robert on the couch. She didn't really understand it but she already felt very comfortable around him.

Robert sighed then looked at her, "You know what happened."

"I do," then she looked in his eyes. "Oh, I see. Still, the woman you love."

"Can you tell me a little about that time? When she remembered."

"I wasn't actually in Pine Valley when that happened. Edmond was with her."

"No, I know you weren't but she told me she talked to you about it. At that time I was still 'dead' as per the agreement to save her life. I wouldn't be let out of that agreement for another two years and by then she had already remarried."

Anna had told Alex a little bit about what Robert had been through but she didn't fully understand it. "If you tell me about that I'll tell you about Anna."

"Deal. When Faison took Anna the WSB wouldn't believe that she hadn't gone willingly. They felt she was going to divulge WSB secrets and black boxed her."

"Black boxed, that's the first thing I didn't understand," Alex interrupted.

"Kill on sight. It was her death sentence basically."

"Oh," Alex's face dropped some but didn't say anything else.

"I had to go after her. I couldn't let them kill her, she hadn't done anything. When the WSB found out about that a black box order was put on me as well. When I finally found them and got to her the WSB blow up the boat we were all on. I really don't know exactly what happened that night but we all survived somehow. I was told about Anna condition and an offer was made. In exchange for her life, I gave up everything and became the WSB slave basically. I did what they told me. I lived where they told me. I could not contact a single person from my life or Anna would be killed. I could not try to leave messages for them, anything. For all intents and purposes, I was dead. They even went as far to threaten Robin's life."

"Anna knows all of this right?"

"Yeah, I've told her everything. I was held in that agreement for over eleven years and when they finally let me out of it I had no idea how to come back to my life. I had to face them all when my job led me back to Port Charles though and since then very slowly we have all become a family again."

"Not completely," Alex noted.

"Well, I don't think that part will ever happen so I take what I can get."

Alex could see the sadness in his eyes. That explains why Anna snapped at her last night about not understanding them. She was started to see that they both still love each other but for whatever reason, they aren't willing to be together. "So you want to know what she felt when she remembered you?"

"I'm not sure if that's it exactly. I want to know what she went through. I know that couldn't have been easy and she doesn't like to let people see her in any way showing weakness. I think I need to know that there was someone there for her at that time when I wasn't because I don't think she would have even told Robin all that she was dealing with at that time."

"I don't know what all she told Robin at the time, you're right I don't think she told her what she told me."

"Will you tell me what she told you or some of it at least?"

"When she called me I could tell she was upset. She told me about reading the letter from Robin, well from you I guess. Then she told me about getting her memory back. She told me that the first thing that really came back was the explosion and that she knew she had seen you die right in front of her eyes. When she was able to talk so I could actually understand her again she told me all about you. She told me about meeting in Paris, that first assignment about your wedding. Then she went on to tell me all about your entire relationship with each other right up to you getting remarried and your first Christmas as a family in your new home together. She remembered you finding her and that you were trying to get off the tanker when there was an explosion and then nothing." She reached out and took Robert's hand, "She was heartbroken that you were gone. I know even before she got her memory back she was hoping you might be out there somewhere."

"I was, I wanted to be with her. More than anything I want to be with Anna."

"Robert I think the reason she got involved with David in the first place was she want to feel something, anything, besides the pain she was in from losing you. When she remembered you, I know her heart broke because she loves you so much and it was like you had just died not that it had been nine years since she had last seen you." Alex wiped away her tears and noticed Robert had tears running down his cheek but made no move to wipe them away.

"From what she's told me you understand that kind of love."

"I love Dimitri like that," Alex admitted and hung her head.

"Alex, is he in danger?"

"No, as long I'm not around the people I love then they shouldn't be in danger."

Robert touched her cheek, "Alex your sister loves you and we will help you find a way out of whatever this is. If there is a way for you to be with the man you love I want to help you get that."

"You want to help me so I can be with Dimitri but you won't take a chance to be with her. Why?"

"It hurts too much to lose her." This time his hand did go to his face as he tried to hide the tears.

That was not what she had expected him to say. She was a little surprised to hear the pain in his voice as well. As much as Anna had talked about the love they had for each other she had also told her about what kind of man Robert was. Alex should have realized that he loves her sister deeply and that was as much a part of him as everything else Anna had told her about him. "It would hurt to lose Dimitri again."

"You didn't even give him a chance. You blocked him out, then you walked away from your life with him. Why? What made you do that? What could be so bad you would give up on that kind of love?"

"I had to."

"That's not an answer."

"They will hurt everyone I love. They will kill them then they'll kill me."

"Who? Alex, who are you running from?"

Suddenly she stood up and Robert could see the anger on her face. "They are going to kill him if you don't stop talking about this."

"Alex, no one knows we're talking."

"Stop it! They are going to kill him!"

"Who? Alex, we can't stop them if we don't know who it is."

"No, I can't tell you. I can!" Even in her anger, there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Alex I want to help you stop them. Anna wants that too We just want you to be safe."

"Then leave me alone!" she shouted and started looking around the room. "I can't be here! I need to go, no one can know where I am. They can't know about any of this."

"Alex just tell me who you running from. I can't stop them if you don't tell me who they are," Robert said as he grabbed her arms trying to get her to look at him again.

"It's," she started then her eyes started to glaze over. "I can't tell you."

Then she went limp and Robert had to grab her by the waist to keep her from falling to the ground. Her eyes rolled up into her head before they closed then she was dead weight in Robert's arms. Carefully he took her over to the couch and laid her down on it. Whatever had just happened Robert was sure she was going to tell him but there was something that wouldn't let her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When Anna got back Alex was lying on the couch apparently asleep, Robert was sitting at the table but watching Alex. "What going on?" Anna asked as she walked over to Robert and put down the take out bags.

"We were having a rather emotional conversation then we got to the topic of why she had to leave Dimitri," he shook his head. "She got agitated, she wanted to leave, I stopped her by holding her arms and then I think she might have been going to tell me something but then she passed out. Not just fainted, it was different, I think she lost focus and then got weak before she just collapsed. I can't help but think that was a planted defence to stop her from telling anyone what she might know."

"She was going to tell you?"

"I think so, maybe. Anna, I don't think we should push her any further until we have someone that knows how to deal with whatever this might be."

"No, you're probably right." She turned and looked at Alex, "How long has she be out?"

"About ten minutes. If she doesn't wake up soon I'm going to call Robin."

"OK, hopefully, this doesn't last." Walking over to Alex, she sat on the coffee table and touched her hand then stroking her cheek. "Robert, maybe call Robin now. I don't want to take any chances." He nodded and picked up his phone. Anna turned her attention back to her sister and noticed that Alex felt clammy but didn't have a fever or anything. What had happened to cause this? What had been done to her and when?

A few minutes later Robert came over to her, "Robin is just getting Noah into bed then she'll come over."

"OK, good." Anna stood up and looked at Robert, "What happened? What lead up to this?"

"I did what you asked, I was talking to her. There are things she knows about that you've never given me much detail into so I asked her about that."

Anna looked up at Robert with a softness in her eyes. "When I got my memory back," Anna concluded.

He shrugged, "I had to start somewhere. I had to tell her about what kept me away from you before she told me anything. After we were both a little emotional I asked her why she left Dimitri. She still loves him but is convinced that he will be killed if she is anywhere near him."

"What the hell was done to her, Robert?"

"I don't know but we're gonna find out and hopefully fix it."

They both heard Alex moaning at the same time and looked over to see she was starting to wake up. Anna sat down on the coffee table again, "Alex."

Her eyes opened slowly then her hand went to her head touching her left temple and moaned quietly, "What happened?"

"You passed out. Robert caught you before you fell to the floor and put you here. Do you remember anything?"

"I know we were talking, I know he loves you, he knows I love Dimitri." Alex closed her eyes, "Then there was an intents pain. I think we were still talking but I don't know about what, then the pain got so bad. I don't know what happened after that."

"Don't worry about it. Are you still in pain?"

"I have a headache," Alex said as she started to sit up.

"Robin is going to come check you over. You gave us a bit of a scare."

"Alright, I'm sure I'll be fine though."

"Hopefully Robin feels the same way after she's looked you over," Anna said with a smile. "Are you hungry I brought us dinner."

"Yeah, I could eat."

As she stood up Anna took her elbow helping Alex to her feet, "Don't rush if you feel dizzy."

"I'm alright Anna."

"Just let her look after you it's easier that way," Robert said and grinned at Anna.

"I'm fine. If I still have a headache after we've eaten then I'll take something for it, I promise."

Anna looked over at Robert and new the look he was giving her said don't push her. So they all sat down and started to eat. They talked while they ate no one mentioned what had happened and that seemed to make Alex happy. Just as they were finishing up there was a knock at the door and a look of panic spread across Alex's face. "They found me. They must have followed Robert here."

"I made sure no one was watching your motel room, no one followed me. I'm sure it's just Robin," he said as he got up to answer the door. When he couldn't see anyone through the peephole he knew it was Robin, "Hi baby."

"Hi daddy," she said as she came in and gave him a hug. "I have news," she whispered.

"After," he whispered back.

"Hi mom, hi Alex. I hear you passed out. How are you feeling now?" she asked her aunt.

"Apparently I did. I don't know what happened really. I know I was in pain suddenly then I don't really know what happened. Next thing I knew I was waking up on the couch."

"OK, come over here and let me check you over just to make sure there isn't anything to worry about," Robin said and lead her over to the couch.

Robert went over to Anna and lead her a little further from the other two. Then they had a hushed conversation. "Robin has news for us."

"That's good maybe she's found Tom."

"We can hope so." Then Anna grinned up at him, "I love that she still calls you daddy once in a while."

Robert smile, "Not as much as I do. My little girl is the best gift I could have ever asked for and I am so proud that my best friend is her mommy."

"You get daddy way more often than I get mommy. You were still daddy way after I was mom or the dreaded mother," Anna said and they both started laughing.

"That was because you had to be the bad guy way more often than I did." Robert stroked her cheek not wanting to put into words the thoughts that had popped into his head. That they were torn apart before that could happen. Before he had to be the bad guy more often.

Anna didn't need him to say anything she was thinking the exact same thing. In the last little while, she found herself thinking about their much to brief second marriage a lot. With everything that was going on it was actually their entire relationship that was on her mind but there had been a lot of what if's creeping into her mind lately. She wouldn't deny she was liking all this time they were spending together and as much as she wanted to finally know what had happened to make Alex do what she did. She wasn't looking forward to not having him around all the time. They had only snapped at each other a few times since he had come to her place to make amends. There had been a couple little arguments but they were just about what they should do next. Actually, he was hardly annoying her at all. What had Alex meant about she knows Robert loves me? Anna was lost in her thoughts when she felt soft lips on her cheek. She looked up at him, "I thought that might get your attention," he said with a grin. "Where'd you go?"

She blushed just a little, "Oh I was just thinking about what happens next."

"Well, she seems fine." They both looked over at Robin not having realized she had walked over to them. "Alex did say she still had a little bit of a headache so I gave her something for that. Dad, she said you were talking to her when it happened."

"Yeah, your mom had gone out to grab dinner so we were talking. Can I have a word with you actually?" he asked.

"Yeah." Then they walked into the room Anna was now staying in. "What were you talking about when that happened?" she asked as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"I had just started asking her about why she felt she had to leave Dimitri. She got upset, then I thought she was going to try leaving. I grabbed her arms to stop her and I thought she was actually going to tell me something, then I was stopping her from falling on the floor."

"Like something stopped her from telling you. If you're right about her being brainwashed or being programmed then could that have been some kind of defence measure they put in."

"You are such a Scorpio," he said and gave her a hug. "That was exactly what I told your mom."

"You will also be happy to know I found Tom. He has a practice in Ann Arbor," Robin said and handed him a piece of paper with all the information she had found about Tom Hardy she had found.

"I guess we'll be heading to Ann Arbor," he said as he looked at the paper.

"I hope he can help. We don't really know what we're dealing with do we?" Robin asked.

"No, but I really believe this is something that was planted in her mind, I just don't know why or by who."

"You better keep me posted."

"I will. Now, why don't we get out there and visit a little longer I know mom is going to want to get a little more time with you before we have to leave."

"I want to visit with both of you," she said them smiled and gave him a hug.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"You're sure no one is going to notice us?" Alex asked as their car approached the airport.

"I chartered a private plane, perks of being the director I can do this kind of thing and people don't really look into how many Devanes are on the flight with me," Robert said with a grin.

"Oh, so you travel with at least one Devane often?"

"Not as often as I'd like," he said looked over at Anna, was she blushing he wondered? "But she is still my favourite partner."

Anna tried not to grin back at him but he still noticed the corner of her mouth lift ever so slightly. "So does Tom know we're coming?" Anna asked.

"No, once we get there I'll call him then I want to go talk to him in person."

"What is it you think he can do for me exactly?" Alex asked from the back seat.

"Well we aren't sure he can do anything," Anna said turning to face her. "There is something going on, you can't deny that. He might be able to help you figure out what has you so scared."

"I don't want anything to happen to the people I love. That's what has me so scared."

"Alex I know that. What we don't know is what's behind that fear. We need to understand that if we are going to find a way to deal with that."

"Alright, I'm not sure if this is going to work but I guess it's worth a try."

After Robert had parked they got their bags and made their way to the awaiting airplane. The flight was uneventful. They didn't talk much, Robert was working on something on his laptop and the sisters mostly sat in silence except for a few brief conversations. When they landed in Ann Arbor there was a car waiting for them. They went and checked into their hotel getting a suite again. Even though they didn't think Alex would try to run, they didn't want to take any chances by having separate rooms.

"Robert we could have gotten a room with an extra bed," Anna said.

"Don't worry about me I'm perfectly fine on the couch," he said and glanced over at Alex. Then Anna nodded, he wanted to be in the main room just in case someone thought about leaving in the middle of the night.

"Well let me know if your back starts bothering you. Maybe I'll be nice and give you a message," Anna said and gave him a playful little smile.

"Oh really and just how might that end?"

"Are you two being kinky?" Alex asked with a little laugh.

"That would all be up to your sister," Robert said with a laugh and carried his and Anna's bags into the room she would be staying in.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" she called after him.

"You know exactly what I mean," he called back to her.

"You two seem to still like to flirt with each other," Alex observed.

"Old habits die hard," Anna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anna come sit with me, please."

Anna walked over and they both sat down on the couch. "This man you're taking me to. Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Yes, Tom Hardy is an old friend. He was the one that helped both Robert and I when Faison had used mind control on us. Tom is a very good phycologist and he won't talk to anyone about what you tell him."

"Will you come in with me? I'm a little worried about all of this. I know I'm scared but the more I think about it the more I don't understand why." She put her hand to her head, "That's what Robert and I were talking about last night, I'm sure of it. Then I don't know what happened."

"Well, that's what we're hoping Tom can help you with."

"I just want to understand what's going on with me. Why would I have believed for one second that it would be OK to make you believe you had a child with Cesar Faison? I know about all the things that man has done to you, to your family."

"Maybe once you've talked to Tom you'll understand your actions more, maybe we all will."

"I hope you're right Anna." Anna reached over and took her hand giving it a little squeeze. "When do you think I can see him?"

Anna glanced around, "Robert still has to get a hold of him and explain what's going on. It sounds like he is going to want to talk to him in person before we see if he can help you. Since he's not back in here yet I'm willing to bet he is trying to get ahold of him as we speak."

Alex got very quiet then put her head down, Anna could tell she was thinking about something. When Alex finally looked up at Anna she could see the sadness in her eyes. "You saw Dimitri," she started quietly. "Do you think he could ever forgive me for leaving him the way I did?"

"I think he still loves you. All I can tell you is that when this is all over if you want him back then you'll have to try. You'll have to talk to him about this. After that, all you can do is hope that he understands. I can't tell you what could happen after that."

Alex started thinking about everything that had been going on for the last five years. There was that meeting with a woman that was asking a lot of questions about Charlotte. Even though she kept telling her she was in prison and had been for years she still wanted to know more. What was that woman's name? Was that the start of this? When did she start pulling away from Dimitri, before or after that? She put her head in her hands just trying to remember. She remembered feeling like she had to protect Dimitri but from what? What was it that made her not return Anna's calls, not be there for her when they believed Robin had died? She had to stay away, she couldn't risk putting Anna in danger. She knew that as fact but not what the reasoning behind that fact was. Who is coming after her, who wants to hurt her? They can't know about the mission! They can't know who sent you! Alex squeezed her eyes shut tighter the pain from the night before was back.

Anna looked over and noticed the look of pain on Alex's face, then she noticed Alex start to sway a little then fell against the arm of the couch. Anna grabbed her before she could fall forwards. What the hell had just happened? "Alex!" She lightly slapped her face. "Alex! Are you alright?" Her eyes fluttered open just a little then closed again as she moaned and slumped against the back of the couch. "ROBERT!" Anna called out.

He was on the phone but said he had to go and hung up as soon as he heard Anna call him and rushed into the main room. Robert could see the look of fear on Anna's face. "What's is it? What's going on?"

"Alex passed out again! We had been talking then she got quiet I think she was thinking about Dimitri, that's who we'd been talking about. She put her head in her hands and within a couple minutes I had to stop her from falling forwards onto the floor."

"Let's lay her down, she woke up on her own last night hopefully she does again today."

After Robert had Alex stretched out on the couch he looked over and saw Anna pacing behind him. He turned and walked over to her. "What is causing this? Do you think this is because of an exciting condition?"

"I would hope she would have told us about that last night if it was. I think it's part of whatever was done to her."

"You mean like a mental block of some kind?"

"Maybe. Anna something made her believe she was in danger. From what? From who? If this is just because she got raped by Faison and ended up pregnant why would she be in danger?"

Anna ran her hands through her hair, "We've already tried to figure that out and couldn't answer that."

"There has to be more to it then. Either more happened that night and that wasn't part of what she planted in your mind or it really isn't about the baby at all."

"Then it goes back to Charlotte sending Alex to do the exact opposite of what Night Fox wanted of their operatives."

"But we don't think it's actually Night Fox that's coming after her. Charlotte, that's who would be in danger from them," Robert said then ran his hands over his face. "We're just going around in circles." Anna could hear the frustration she was feeling in his voice as well.

"Robert, I'm worried about her." Her voice broke a little as she said this and Robert stepped closer and took her in his arms. "We don't know if this is medical."

"Robin checked her out last night and wasn't worried."

"That wasn't a full checkup. What if she's sick?"

"Anna, don't go there. She's a doctor, don't you think she would have told us if this had happened before? What were you talking about before this happened?"

Anna stepped back from the embrace. "Dimitri and whether I thought he could ever forgive her for leaving him," she told him.

"Then she got quiet?" Anna nodded. "I assume she was thinking about Dimitri and why she left him. That could make sense right? The same secret that she couldn't tell me last night could be the reason behind her leaving Dimitri."

Anna's eyes opened wide when she realized what Robert was getting at, "And by trying to think about that, she had the same reaction."

"Yeah, I mean maybe. I know this all just speculation but what else could it be?"

"We need to get ahold of Tom. Hopefully, he can give us a few answers."

"Oh, right. I was on the phone with him."

"What did he say?"

"Not much, I hung up on him when you screamed my name. He was still at his office. I'll call him back, you keep an eye on Alex." Anna nodded then Robert turned to leave the room again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Alex woke up on the couch, she put her hand to the left side of her head as she slowly sat up. She noticed Anna watching her, "It happened again didn't it?" She remembered the pain, the same pain as last night then nothing.

Anna sat beside her and took her hand. "Yea,h you passed out on me. You were just sitting there, then you started to sway a little and I had to stop you from falling off the couch."

"What is going on?" Alex asked sounding worried.

"How long has this been happening? When was the first time?" Anna asked.

"Last night." Alex put her head in her hands. "The headache isn't as bad today but the pain before," she closed her eye. "It's so intents, I think that's what makes me black out."

"The pain is that bad?" Anna stroked Alex's hair, "Have you noticed this pain before? Even if it didn't make you black out?"

Alex took a moment then answered, "Headaches, I've had more headaches over the last while then I normally do. I've been under a lot of stress so I assume that's what's causing it. Living on the run isn't really that relaxing."

"Robert should be talking to Tom now. Do you still want me to go with you when you go see him?"

"Yes, please. I don't know what's causing this. I'm scared, Anna." There were tears in her eyes and Anna pulled her into a hug.

When Robert walked into the room he was glad to see Alex was awake again. "Hey, how you feeling?" he asked when he got close to them.

"A bit of a headache," Alex said as she sat back ending the hug. "Were you able to get ahold of that doctor?"

"Yes, and Tom wants to see us later this evening. When he's done with his appointments for the day he said he'd give me a call."

"This is a private practice right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, he said by the time we get there he should be the only person there unless the cleaning staff is already there," Robert told them.

"Will he be able to help me?" Alex asked.

"I don't know Alex. He is willing to meet with us and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Well, I think I'm going to go get settled in then, excuse me." Alex got up picked up her bag and left the room.

Anna patted the couch beside her and Robert sat down beside her. "I asked about the blackouts. She told me yesterday was the first time but that she's been having more headaches than she normally does. I don't know for how long but I think that has to be related as well."

"I think you're right Luv. Why don't we relax for a little while before going to see Tom?" Robert put his arm on the back of the couch and Anna leaned into him as soon as he had. He smiled and put his arm across her shoulders as she snuggled in a little closer, her head resting against his chest. That was her spot, he thought then put his head back and closed his eyes. They didn't talk they just sat together he knew she wasn't asleep and loved that they were still this comfortable with each other to sit like this.

Anna loved how right it felt sitting here with him, no matter what this was always he safe place. She could just relax and let everything else just slip away for a while. She didn't have to worry about Alex or any of that right now. She moved her hand to his stomach, Robert's hand was slowly rubbing her arm and it felt so nice. She wasn't tired but felt very relaxed she exhaled then closed her eyes.

They didn't know how much time had passed when Robert's phone started to ring. Robert patted her arm and said, "That could be Tom." Anna sighed and sat up letting him stand up.

She only half listened to the phone conversation. When he hung up she stood up, "Should I go get Alex?"

"Yeah, Tom says we're about half an hour form his office. His partner is just about to leave so he'll be the only one there by the time we get there."

"I'll get Alex." Anna was about to walk away then paused and looked back at Robert. "I hope he can help us."

"So do I Luv."

About forty minutes later they parked in front of an office building. They looked around not really thinking anyone would be watching for them but still needed to make sure. "Let's go inside ladies," Robert said as they all stepped out of the car.

They walked inside and there waiting for them was their old friend. "Hello, it's been a long time."He shook Robert's hand then looked at the two women, "Robert said sister, he left out twin sister." Then he looked a little closer, "Hi Anna," and stepped forward and hugged her.

"Hi, Tom. This is my sister Alex."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Alex said and shook his hand. "How did you know if you haven't seen them in years?"

"It's in your eyes. Anna's had a little bit of a smile and yours look worried."

Robert glanced around again, looking back outside. "Why don't we move this into one of the offices," Robert suggested still not willing to take any chances.

"Yeah, I want to know what's going on. Especially if you are having pain that is intents enough that you are passing out because of it." Tom lead them all back to his office.

"I think I'll wait out here," Robert said before they entered. Anna paused and looked at him. "You never can be too careful." She nodded then followed Tom and Alex into the office and closed the door.

"Have a seat please," Tom offered as he walked around his desk. "So Robert didn't give me that many details. He mentioned that you have started blacking out, that you believe you are in danger. He also mentioned this might not be a physical ailment."

Alex looked over at Anna wondering what Tom had meant by that last part. "I don't know what's causing the pain or the blackouts. What are you and Robert saying about me?"

"Alex we talked about this."

"I know, I just didn't think Robert would have told him about it."

"That's why we're here," Anna told her.

"Alex, I just want to start by giving you a quick examination. Then I'll ask you a few questions."

"Alright," Alex said sounding a little worried but let him do the examination.

When he was done he sat back down at his desk. "So you have blacked out twice in the last two days. Has this happened before this?"

"No."

"Robert mentioned pain with these blackouts."

Alex put her hand to her left temple, "Yeah, it comes out of nowhere but it feels like my head is going to split open. The headaches when I wake up are a lot like the ones I've been having for quite some time now."

"How long?"

"I'm not really sure. It's been quite a while."

"Five years?" Anna asked.

Tom looked at her, "Why did ask that?"

"Alex started to act differently about five years ago," Anna told him. Then the sisters when on to tell him about Alex leaving her husband. About pulling away from Anna and then eventually going on the run. Right down to what she had done to Anna the year before making her believe she's had Faison child.

"Faison's!" he said when Alex told him that. "Anna I know what that man put you and Robert through. What he made Robert believe. I know you couldn't have had a child with him, why would you have believed that?"

"The hypnosis she had them use on me made me believe her memories were mine and I wasn't able to think of my own memories," Anna explained.

"Then how did you figure out there were memories that weren't you're in your mind?"

"Robert," Anna said and smiled at Tom, that was all the answer he needed.

They also talked about whether Alex knew what would lead to her headache. What she was doing before the blackouts. By the time they were done Tom couldn't help but agree with Robert and Anna about there being something that was stopping her from thinking about why she was convinced she was in danger. "I think we've covered enough for one day. Alex, I want to help you. Would you be willing to let me hypnotize you?"

"What right now?"

"No, I think I could be ready by tomorrow afternoon. It's been a while since I've done something like this and it was very draining on the people that I was deprogramming."

"Are you saying that I've been brainwashed or programmed?"

"I think you have been, yes."

"You've done this before? The people were alright after?" Alex asked.

Tom just looked at Anna, "Robert and I were both fine after. He took away the suggestions Faison had planted in our minds and he was no longer able to control either of us."

"That's why you suggested Tom isn't it. You knew he should be able to help me and you trust him," Alex said.

"Yes," Anna nodded then turned back to Tom. "Do you want us to come back tomorrow at the same time?"

"I don't know how long this will take. I'm going to clear my schedule for the afternoon then I think I'll come to you."

"Alright, we're staying in a suite you and Alex will have privacy while you work."

"Anna I want you there with me."

"Let's talk about that tomorrow. I'll be right there either in the same room or just outside the door."

Alex relaxed again. "Alright."

Tom got up and they all walked out of the office together to find Robert standing just outside the door. "I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon," Tom said. They said goodbye then left the office to head back to their hotel.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Anna could tell Alex was starting to get a little nervous. Tom was going to be there soon to try and help her figure out what was behind the fear that has been driving Alex for so long now. Earlier that day Tom had called and talked to Anna a little more about her relationship with Alex and to get a little information about Dimitri. They were just finishing their lunch when there was a knock at the door. Robert went to answer the door, greeting his old friend happily. They all wanted answers about what was going on with Alex so Robert really just wanted Tom to get started.

After a brief conversation between the four of them Alex and Tom went into the room she was staying in. There was now two of the chairs from the table in there so they could sit facing each other. "Are you sure Anna can't be in here?"

"Alex, I want you to be completely at ease while we're working together. If there is something that you are trying to keep to yourself then having another person in here may affect what we are trying to accomplish here."

"Alright." She took a seat across from him and he got to work putting her under. Once he was sure she was completely under Tom started asking her some easy questions. He wanted to slowly lead up to what they were really there to figure out. He asked her about her early life, about how she felt finding out she had a twin sister. Happy with the types of answers Alex was giving him he moved on. "Can you tell me about Charlotte?"

"I grew up believing she was my mother. She is not a nice woman."

"Why do you say that?"

"She wanted an agent, not a child. She used me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was thirteen when I started training. Then when I was maybe fourteen and a half she told me I would be Anna when I was on missions."

"Why do you think that was?"

"I believed it was my cover. So I would be safe when I returned home."

"Did you go on a lot of missions as Anna?"

"Yes until I was nineteen then I didn't have to be Anna any longer."

"What was the worst mission you had to go on during that time?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she answered, "When I was raped by Cesar Faison when I was just shy of sixteen years old."

Tom was a little shocked to hear this. Robert had told him some of what they knew about what Alex was dealing with but Tom hadn't wanted to many details so he was sure he wasn't leading Alex to tell him things. "Was your mission to go after Faison? Were you posing as Anna?"

"I had to get a file from him. I was Anna but I was pretending to be a streetwalker so he didn't know who I was."

Tom seems to remember something about Faison meeting Anna when she was young because her nanny was actually his mother. "So when you tried to get this file, he raped you."

"I got the file, Night Fox needed it. After he raped me and passed out drunk I took the files and ran."

"What's Night Fox?"

"I can't talk about them."

"Alright," Tom makes a note to come back to them.

"I understand when you met Anna you were married to Dimitri Merrick. Can you tell me about him?"

"Dimitri is a wonderful man. We love each other so much."

"But you aren't with him any longer. You left him and got a divorce."

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I can't let them kill him."

Tom knew this was starting to get him where they needed to be. "Someone wants to harm Dimitri?"

"No." Alex kind of shook her head slightly, "They will if they have to."

"We can't talk about who they are can we?"

"No, we can't."

"Alright, let's talk about you and your sister Anna. You met her in 2001 when she was suffering from a seizure disorder and could have died from them. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I help her get the treatment she needed. Then we got to know each other, she had amnesia when we meet. Anna is a wonderful woman, I am very happy to know my sister."

"So you have a good relationship with her. You care about her and her family?"

"Yes, I met my great nephew just the other day."

"Why didn't you go see her when they believed Robin had died?"

"I couldn't, they would have killed her."

"They would have killed her because you went to comfort your grieving sister?"

"I might have told her about the baby I'd had to give up. About what Charlotte made me do."

Now they were getting somewhere Tom thought. "Alright, can you tell me about what Charlotte made you do? I'm not a loved one."

"I told you she made me get the file from Cesar Faison. At whatever cost I had to bring it back. No matter what it took I had to bring it back. No matter what he did or what he wanted I had to bring it back."

Tom felt his stomach flip a little, he knew that was when Faison had raped her. Had Charlotte known what might happen? Did she send a young girl to that monster knowing what he was capable of? "Anna knows about that now. You put those memories in her mind she knows what happened to you. She knows about the baby you gave away." Tom gave her a moment to let that sink in then asked, "Who is Night Fox?"

"It's a group."

"What do they do?"

"I don't know Charlotte wanted me to be a part of that group but when I ran away because of what Faison did she changed her mind. I never meet any of them. I don't know what they do."

"That was who needed the file Faison had."

"That's who Charlotte took it to, yes."

"Alex, Charlotte knew about the rape, did she know about the baby?"

Alex looked scared, "No, she can't know about the baby she'll use the baby."

"Alex, he's a grown man now. Charlotte can't do anything to him."

"You're right." Then Alex relaxed again. "His father raised him. My poor baby raised by that monster."

"You didn't want that."

"No, Faison and Charlotte can never know. He didn't know who the mother of his son was. He didn't know it was the teenage girl he raped," she said with venom in her voice.

"That isn't the secret that could get people killed though is it? This is not your secret. Whose secret are you keeping? Whose secret will get your loved ones killed?"

"Charlotte's," she said quietly, just above a whisper. Then she touched her left temple.

Tom noticed her touch her head. Anna had told him that when she woke up both time she would touch her head there. "Do you have a headache?"

"Just a slight one, it's just starting."

"Alex, why are you protect the woman that let you be hurt so badly as a young woman. Why are you protecting the woman that sent you to Faison?" Alex rubbed both temples and started breathing a little heavier. "Relax Alex, there's no one else here. You can tell me."

"I have to. I have to protect her secret or they will kill my family. They'll kill the people I love. Then they'll kill me."

"Alex, who are they?"

"The people."

"What people?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled.

"So you are on the run from people that want to kill you but you have no idea who these people are?"

"If I tell you anything they will come. If I tell, they will kill the people I love. If I tell, they will kill me." She hands her hands on her head and started repeating herself quietly.

Tom watched her as Alex sat repeating those three phrases over and over. "No one is coming, Alex. There never was anyone coming. You can tell me and no one will come."

"She crossed Night Fox. She made me do things they don't like. They can never know."

"Night Fox can't know what?"

"That the only reason I got that file was because Faison raped me. That Charlotte sent me there, she wanted to give him what he wanted. I was Anna for him that night. That she knew I might have to have sex with him to get the file. They will kill her if they find out she used an innocent woman the way the DVX used them." There were tears rolling down her cheek. "She sent me to him to give him what he wanted, he wanted Anna so she was making me into the sister I didn't know about. She would have sent me back to him, she was using me to get to him. She wanted me to help her get closer to Faison. She wanted back in the DVX. I don't know why she was even in Night Fox, she was never made to do the things the other woman had to do." The pain was so bad now Alex grabber her head and started rocking. "Don't make me say anything else it hurts too much."

"No, we're done. I won't make you say anything else you've done very well. I think we're done for today."

"I can't tell you anything else," she said as she started crying.

"You've told me what I needed to know. You need to listen to me now." Tom tilted up her chin so she was looking at him again. "Alex there is no one coming after you. No one is going to hurt you or your loved ones. You told me Charlotte's secret. She is the one that is in danger, not you. You understand that right?"

Slowly Alex nodded, "Are you sure?"

"You did nothing wrong. You only did what she made you do."

"No one is coming after me?"

"No, I witnessed enough to know that is a planted suggestion and I can work with you to remove it. I just want to give you a little time to calm back down then I will do that. Alright?"

Alex nodded and took a few deep breathes trying to relax, trying to make the pain go away. "There's no rush we have lots of time. When you're ready I will start."

"OK," Alex wiped the tears from her eyes "You're sure about this?"

"Yes. When you're ready I'll begin."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"They've been in there a long time," Anna said as she started pacing again.

"You remember how long it took for him to deprogram us. We don't know what all they are dealing with. Come sit down."

"No, I can't relax."

"Come here, I'll help you relax." Anna sighed and came over and sat down with him. "Turn so I can rub your shoulders." Anna did as he asked and Robert started rubbing her shoulders, "You are very tense. You should have said something I would have offered to do this earlier."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." His hands were already loosening up the muscles in her shoulders. Why was it no matter what his touch always had this calming effect on her? A quiet moan passed her lips as she leaned her head forwards a little more.

Robert leaned forward, "I don't like you being this tense, you need to relax Luv." It was just above a whisper, he was so close to her ear. He inhaled her scent, letting himself get lost in the memories of her. "You let me know when you need me to do this again." He was so close his breath passed right past her ear, Anna let herself relax completely, enjoying his touch. They both hear the door open and close and turned to see who was coming.

Tom walked into the main room and looked at his old friends. "Hey, so I got a lot out of her. She will remember everything she told me and I was able to reverse the suggestion that she is in danger."

"Is she alright?" Anna asked as he sat down in the chair but the couch.

"Yeah, she's tired and has a slight headache. Even while she was under the pain to stop her from talking was very intents. It was at it's worst when she actually told me what she wasn't able to tell anyone before." Before either of them could ask, "She's going to tell you, she just wanted to have a shower so she felt a little better. It took a lot out of her to fight past the pain to finally tell me what she was hiding."

"She's not the one that would be in danger if it comes out is she?" Anna asked.

"No, I don't think so," Tom agreed. He smiled at them then asked, "So did you ask mom where I was living now?"

"Oh that would have made sense," Anna said with a smile. "We were out visiting Robin when we realized we needed your help. She's the one that found you for us."

"She has become an amazing doctor." Then Tom smiled at them, "There are times people will be talking about her research and I feel such pride thinking I've known her since she was just a little girl. I've told a few people that, but mostly I just smile hearing the good things they say about her."

"We are both very proud of her," Anna said with a smile.

"As much as I would love to sit here and get caught with both of you. I think I should go so when Alex comes out she can tell you what she now knows."

Robert stood up, "Thank you, Tom. I'm glad you were able to help us with this. This means a lot to all of us."

Anna got up and hugged Tom, "Thank you." Then she walked him to the door. When she turned she saw Robert was still standing and walked over to him. "Do you think she'll feel safe now?"

"I don't know. Let's just wait and see what she tells us. From there we should get a feel for what she's thinking now."

She walked over and leaned into him, as soon as she did he put his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest. She took a few slow breathes then lifted her hands and rested them on his hips. Robert was still her rock, her shelter from whatever he might be facing. Right now that was what she needed just some time to let it sink in that maybe Alex could stop running finally. Maybe she would have a chance to reclaim the life she'd had with Dimitri.

She felt him lean back some then ran a hand throw her hair, he always loved to play with her hair and she always loved when he would play with it. Then both hands were in her hair and she looked up at him, "I'm so glad I was here with you through all of this."

She thought he was going to kiss her, "I couldn't have done this without you, Robert." Then her hand slid up his back and pulled him close again.

When Robert's phone started to ring Anna stepped out of the embrace and walked to the couch suddenly needing a little space. She sat down and watched him while he was on the phone. She couldn't help but feel a little sad that soon they weren't going to be around each other all the time. There couldn't be much more to do to finish fixing this mess with Alex now and that meant they were both going to go back to their homes. Then they would only see each other once in a while. Once she's back in Port Charles what does that mean for her? What does she want to do now?

This hadn't taken as long as she thought it might and now she realized there was something back in Port Charles that she wasn't looking forward to dealing with. She hadn't really thought about Finn at all since ending things with him. Now looking back on her relationship with him she didn't understand what she was doing with him. He was safe. He was different than other men she had been with. What was it that had attracted her to him? She didn't know now. He is a very nice man but that didn't get her excited. Nice is good but it can also be very boring. Then she looked over at Robert again, he is a nice man, but he is also not someone you cross. He is exciting, he is a challenge, he is still the man she compares all other men too. Why was she even thinking about this right now? Thinking like this can wait for another time. For all, she knows Finn may have taken her advice and gone to talk to Hayden. He may have met someone else or he might be so angry about how she left him that he doesn't want to talk to her anyway.

Anna was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Alex enter the room and say something to her. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if Tom left."

"Yeah a while ago. He thought you might feel more comfortable talking to us without him here."

"I can leave too, if that helps," Robert offered no longer on the phone.

Alex smiled, "Why, so Anna just has to tell you everything I say later?"

"Good point," Robert said with a grin and came over to the sisters. Alex sat down beside Anna so he sat in the chair by them.

"I don't really know where to start." Alex looked at Anna, "I had a little more time to think about this after Tom left. I know that you were looking into this before you found me, do you know anything about Night Fox?"

"Yes, They are a group of former DVX agents that set out to weaken the DVX because of the way they treated female agents."

"What else can you tell me about them. I know the name and that Charlotte is somehow connected to them but I have no idea about what you mean about female agents."

"The DVX would basically force their female agents to whore themselves out to collect intel from enemy agents. We found out why the group was formed and who the founding members were. One of which was Charlotte."

"I think I'll have more questions about them later but that helps me understand what happened better. Charlotte made me believe that Night Fox would kill me and everyone I loved if I ever told anyone about how I got that file from Faison. It was like a mantra that would repeat in my head but I didn't even know it was happening. I have to protect the secret or they'll kill my family. They'll kill the people I love, then they'll kill me." Alex rubbed her forehead.

"Do you have a headache?" Anna asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm OK, it's just a little bit of pain. Tom told me that it will get better in a few more days. I think I know why I did what I did to you, Anna. If anyone found out I had a baby, found out how I got pregnant then it could point back to what Charlotte had done. What she sent me to do. I also remembered that Charlotte wanted to be important to Faison. She felt he would eventually take full control of the DVX. She might have been a member of Night Fox but I don't think that was truly what she wanted to be doing."

"It sounds like she wanted to back whoever had the most power," Robert noted. "She backed Night Fox while they had the power to mess with the DVX but wanted to be in Faison's good book for when he had all the power."

"I think that's it exactly. She somehow knew that Faison was already obsessed with Anna. That was the reasoning behind trying to make me into you. Why I went on missions as Anna. Even though I pretended to be a streetwalker the night he raped me Charlotte made it very clear that I should still use the Anna cover until I was home safely."

Robert was breathing heavily, teeth clenched, trying to control his temper. Anna put her hand on her stomach, "I think I might be sick."

"Charlotte sent me to Faison knowing full well I would more than likely have to have sex with him. She didn't care, the fact that would be my first sexual experience didn't matter to her."

Robert got up and started pacing, really struggling to control his temper now. It didn't matter that it wasn't Anna that this was done to. It was the fact that someone would send a teenage girl into that situation. That this woman didn't care enough about the girl she had raised as her daughter to protect her.

"I'm not sure exactly when the woman approached me," Alex continued. "She said something about Night Fox and she was asking a lot of questions about Charlotte. I can't think of what her name was and I'm not even sure what all she was asking me but I believe that was what triggered all of this."

"Someone asking questions that you were programmed to believe would put you in danger," Anna said.

"Yeah, I guess. I have spent all this time protecting Charlotte and I had no idea that was what I was doing." Alex looked up at Robert and then looked at Anna and nodded toward him so she would look over at him.

Anna got up and walked over to him. "Hey, baby relax. What's wrong?"

"How could she do that to her?" he hissed through his teeth.

"We already knew Charlotte is a cruel woman."

"She basically sent her daughter to be raped by a monster that was obsessed with another girl that looked just like her. She sent Alex into a situation that could have gotten her killed. She was just a girl! What if that had happened to Robin?" He was breathing heavily, almost trembling as he spoke.

Anna understood why Robert was this upset but hated seeing him like this. "Hey you can't think like that," Anna reached up and touched his face.

"No one should hurt a young girl like Faison did, but Charlotte is the bigger monster here. She set the entire thing in motion."

They hadn't noticed that Alex had come over and joined them. "Robert, I got passed what happened to me. I did have to go to concealing to do that but I did. Please know I have moved past that."

"I can't help but picture my little girl in that situation and it makes me sick. It makes me angry. How could she have done that to you?"

Alex hugged him, she felt such love for this man she hardly knew. "You already answered that. Charlotte Devane is a monster that has only ever cared about herself. I want your help to make her finally pay for what she did to me."

"How?"

"You said you know the names of the members of Night Fox. Tell me them, I want to see if maybe by hearing them I might remember who came to see me before," Alex explained.

Anna walked over to the laptop on the table, "I need your password," she said as she opened it and turned it on. Robert walked over and punched it in then pointed to the file she needed open. "This is the more important information we have about them. Marcus Franks, Francesca Paule, Margaret Potter, Sheila Franks, Charlotte Devane, and Patrisha Price were the founding members. If you want to read what we found about Night Fox feel free," Anna offered.

Alex put her hands to her face, "I'll read this in a minute. What was her name? It's not one of these ones." Alex was talking to herself now. After about a minute, "Yes it is, Peggy Potter. Margaret Potter, that's who I talked to."

"Do you want us to find her?" Anna asked. "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to read what you have about Night Fox and yes I think I want you to find out where she is. I don't think I know exactly what I want to do yet but I'm fairly sure I want to talk to her again."

"Alright, you read that file and let us know what you decide," Robert said then he and Anna walked back over to the couch.

He was still a little agitated so Anna tapped his shoulder and had him turn away from her, "My turn, just relax Annie's here to help." Robert took a few deep breaths and put his head down some, "That's it, Bobby, let me take care of you." this time it was her voice in a whisper in his ear.

He reached back and put his hand on her leg, "Thanks Luv."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Alex was done reading all the information about Night Fox Robert and Anna had she came over and sat by them in the chair so she was facing them. "I get it now. What Charlotte did to me was what the DVX had done to those other women. I can't believe that they raped Sheila for not wanted to cheat on her husband."

"Alex, do you remember much about the conversation you had with Peggy?" Anna asked.

"Not really. I know she was asking about Charlotte and about my connection to some of her past missions. She knew who I was and that I would go by Anna when Charlotte sent me on missions. I know she was asking about a mission in 1975 but other than that I don't know. I think that was when whatever the mental block kicked in. I don't remember much of the conversation after that only that I needed to get away from her so she would stop asking questions."

"If we find her what do you want us to do? Do you want to go to where she is? Do want to try and set up a meeting somewhere you feel safe? Do you want Anna and me to come with you?" Robert asked.

"You'd do that? You both would come with me?"

"Of course we would you're family," Robert told her.

Alex smiled at him, "I want them to know what happened. I want them to know how I got that file from Faison."

"Alright I'll get to work on finding out where she is," Robert said and got up and walked over to the computer.

"Alex do you want to go to her or should we try to get her to meet us?" Anna asked.

"I want to deal with this as quickly as possible. Once we know where she is I'm willing to go where ever that is. I need to tell her the truth. I need them to know what Charlotte did to me." There were tears rolling down her cheek now. "Anna, I know it was years ago but I need to know that Charlotte will finally face the consequences of her actions."

"Alright, it's been a long day, hasn't it? Let's order some room service then just try to relax tonight. Robert is already putting the feelers out to find her so I'll make him relax after we've eaten as well. We have answers now so I think we've all earned an evening off."

Alex smiled, "I think that sounds wonderful. I feel like I can actually relax a little," Alex said then let out a long slow breath.

"Alex, once we've dealt with this do you want to try talking to Dimitri?"

Alex thought about that for a moment. "I think I do. Even if we don't end up getting back together I feel like I owe it to him to explain about what happened."

Anna smiled and nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. Like I said before, we can't know what will happen but at least by telling him there might be a little healing. There might be a chance for more. You won't know unless you try. So I'm glad to hear you at least want to talk to him."

"You make a very good point. Maybe you should take your own advice," Alex said and glanced over at Robert.

"We're friends. I need my friend. I have him in my life and that's all I can ask for."

Alex wondered if Anna realized she could have so much more. After watching them together for close to a week now Alex saw that there was more than just friendship between them. I wonder what it would take for them to take another chance on being together, she thought. Then she heard Robert's words in her head again, 'it hurts too much to lose her.' That might be what's holding them both back. That made her wonder if she could be happy just being friends with Dimitri now. Could she accept that he could be a part of her life but not the man in her life? She looked over at Robert again and then back at Anna, they have made their choice, even if she didn't think it was the right one. She can't compare her situation with theirs. There's no point over thinking what might happen with Dimitri now. Until she has a chance to talk to him there is nothing to do about it. First, she has to talk to a member of Night Fox, anyone one of them really. Once this was dealt with she can deal with her personal life.

Alex didn't even notice that Anna was now talking to Robert. "Do you want a little help?"

"Yeah, you might as well. We'll get more done that way."

Anna went and got her laptop then joined Robert at the table and got to work. When they had been working for a while Alex ordered them all room service not wanting to interrupt them. About an hour after they had finished eating Robert called out to Alex, "Come look at this picture." Alex got up and walked over and looked at his computer. "Is that the woman you met with?"

Alex leaned a little closer, "I think so, yeah. Where is she?"

"I don't know that yet but now at least we know which Margaret 'Peggy' Potter we're looking for."

Anna was sitting right beside him on the other side and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Alex, hopefully, we'll know where she is very soon."

"How can you track her down this quickly?" Robert and Anna looked at each other then grinned at Alex. "Oh right, you're WSB never mind." Then they all laughed.

"Well can I interest the Devane twins in a trip to Finland?" Robert asked as he sat back, put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Oh, it's been a while since I've been to Finland," Anna said. "Whereabouts?"

"Tampere, this is her current driver's license which just happens to have her home address on it."

"So when are we leaving?" Alex asked. A little nervous but also happy that it wouldn't be that much longer before she could talk to her.

Robert checked his watch, "I think we'll make travel plans tomorrow and should be on a flight tomorrow or the day after. Does that work for you?" he asked with a grin.

Alex grinned back, "Yeah. Now that I know I just want to deal with this and put it all behind me."

"Well, that's what we want as well."

"I just want to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and we have a lot to do." Alex stood up.

"I'm going to go have a soak in a nice hot bath then get to bed too," Anna said as she stood up as well.

The sisters walked towards their rooms. Leaving Robert alone at the table. He smiled watching them, he was happy that Anna had her sister back in her life and that they were able to help Alex.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Two days after they had located Peggy Potter, the three of them checked into a hotel in Tampere, Finland. "It's not a suite but adjoining rooms. You actually get your own bed this time Robert," Anna said with a smile.

"It's even big enough for me to move around in as well," Robert grinned back as he walked through the door separating their rooms.

"They weren't always that bad," Anna said thinking back to some of their shared accommodations of the past.

"No you're right, not like it mattered I basically only ever slept in my room we always spend the rest of the time in yours."

"That's true, Alex I hope you don't mind but this door will most likely be open during the day. If you want to lay down or have a little privacy just let us know and we'll go hang out in Robert's room."

Alex smiled, "This is perfect. I don't mind the door being open. I am enjoying getting to know my brother-in-law. I'd say ex but you two are still family to each other so you still get to be my brother-in-law."

Robert smiled at her, "That works for me."

"So was this what it was like when you were on cases together?"

"Sometimes it was investigations, sometimes we were helping each other get through tough times and needed the other one there with us."

Alex smiled at them as she sat on one of the beds, "I like getting to see you two together. With everything Anna has told me about you, about your relationship it is nice to see that nothing has changed. I can tell that you would both still do anything for the other one. I'm glad that Anna has you in her life, that she had someone that always looks out for her."

Anna smiled at Robert, "Someone that will tell me when I'm not myself."

Robert went over and sat in one of the chairs in the room, "That was important and I was right."

"Yes, you were right." She went and sat beside Alex who had slid up to lean against the headboard of her bed. "So it's already getting late are we going to wait until tomorrow to go talk to Margaret Potter?"

"I think that's our best plan. I do think we should try contacting her tonight to make sure she's even here and will meet with us," Robert said.

Alex turned to look at Anna, "She'll want to talk to me right? We didn't just come all this way for nothing?"

"I think she will want to see you. You said she kept asking you questions about Charlotte. I'm sure she still wants those questions answered." Robert checked the time, "I can call her now if you'd like," he offered.

"Would you, I think I need to know that I will get to tell her the truth now," Alex said.

"Of course," then Robert got up and went into his room.

Alex watched him leave then turned to Anna, "Is he always like this? He keeps doing whatever we need and only seems to want to help me with this. Or is it just because I'm your sister?"

"I think the fact you're my sister helps but Robert is really like this. So many people think he is gruff and a no-nonsense guy, that's true too but he is a very caring man and wants to help people. That's why he does what he does."

"I'm just getting the special you're a Devane treatment?" Alex asked with a smile.

Anna grinned, "You are getting to see more of the softer side than other people might."

Alex glanced towards the door, "Why are you letting that man wander around and not staking your claim. He's yours already."

"What? We're friends now, I was just dating someone else."

"But you aren't now," Alex said with a grin. "Do you really not see that man still loves you madly?"

"We aren't there. We're friends, Alex."

"Oh and let me guess you don't love him."

"Alex can we not talk about this?"

"Why? I just want you to be happy."

"It's not about not loving each other. We will always love each other, we always have."

"Then what is it about?"

"I can't go through that again," Anna said putting her head down a little.

"Losing him?" Alex asked knowingly. That was what Robert had told her about Anna.

"Let's talk about something else, please."

That was enough to tell Alex she was right about how she felt. It made her a little sad to think about the fact neither of them is willing to go after what she believed would make them both truly happy. "Fine, but I get to ask one more question."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Do you think he could still satisfy all your needs? Like you told me he always could. Does he still rank as the best you've ever had?"

Anna blushed, "That two questions."

"So answer one," Alex said teasingly.

"Yes."

Alex's mouth opened about to say something then she paused, "Wait, which one are you answering? Oh or is that the answer for both?"

Anna smiled brightly, "I'm not telling." Then they both started laughing.

Robert walked back into the room and looked at them and they stopped laughing, "So I was able to get a hold of her."

Alex leaned a little closer to Anna and whispered, "Best ever?"

"Shhh"

"Still could?"

"Shhh," then they both started laughing again. Seeing the look of confusion on Robert's face made them laugh even harder.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know what you two are laughing about?"

"Sorry Robert, what were you saying?" Anna asked while Alex giggled beside her.

Robert smiled at them, "I was able to get ahold of Peggy and she is expecting us tomorrow at ten."

"Oh good."

"What was it you told me, his tongue is magical?" Alex whispered and Anna smacked her leg.

"Are we all going?" Anna asked.

"I wonder how his stamina is now? You mentioned that before too," Alex whispered then started laughing as she moved away from Anna to avoid getting hit again.

"Yeah, I figured we should all go," Robert answered shaking his head as he noticed Anna was now blushing about whatever Alex is whispering to her. "You know I think I'm just going to go back into my room."

"Oh don't go, Robert. Maybe you can answer some of my questions," Alex said.

"No! Robert trust me you want to go back into your room. Alex is being silly."

Robert nodded with a little smile, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Robert," Anna said as he left the room. Then she looked at Alex, "Really? Do you think you're funny?"

"What? Can't I tease my sister?"

"You could have waited until he left the room," Anna said and gave her a little shove with her arm as she leaned over towards her.

"Where would the fun be in that? That is one fine man, what's wrong with thinking about what he can still do?"

Anna looked at her and smiled, "Who says I don't think about it?"

"So yes was the answer to what?"

Anna smiled, "Both." They both started giggling as Alex leaned closer to Anna again. She had really missed her sister and it was nice having someone to be silly with again.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Robert knocked on Peggy Potter's front door while Anna and Alex stood behind him. Alex holding tightly to Anna's hand. When the door opened a white-haired woman answered. "Hello, Peggy?"

"Yes."

"I'm Robert Scorpio, we spoke last night."

"Yes, we did. I'm Margaret Potter, call me Peggy. I've been expecting you." She looked at the women behind him, "I think I've met one of you two before."

"That would have been me," Alex said stepping forward still holding Anna's hand. "This is my sister, Anna."

"There really was an Anna?"

"Yeah, we didn't know about each other until 2001. Charlotte kidnapped me at birth."

"At this point, nothing would surprise me where that woman is concerned. Come inside, I get the feeling this isn't the type of conversation to have on my front step." They followed her inside and she showed them into her sitting room. "Would any of you like tea?" she offered.

"If it's ready, we wouldn't want to put you out at all," Robert said.

"It's no trouble, I'll even let you pour for us," she said and gave Robert a kind smile. "Have a seat ladies. Robert, how do I tell them apart?"

Without glanced up Robert said, "Anna is wearing the dark blue blouse," then looked at Alex, "and Alex is wearing the white one."

"So you are Anna's man then."

"Yes, he is," Anna said knowing it didn't matter if that wasn't exactly true.

"I assumed whichever name he said first would tell me that." She looked at Alex, "So, the last time we talked I got the feeling you didn't want to answer my questions. Now all these years later here you are wanting to talk. How did you find me?"

"That was Robert and Anna. They have resources I don't."

Peggy looked at Anna then looked at Robert, "What organization and should I be concerned?"

"WSB and no concern we have no problem with you. We are only here to support Alex," Robert told her.

"Do you know about me?"

"Margaret Potter, former DVX. Founding member of Night Fox. We know what that group's purpose is and why. The only reason we have even looked into you or Night Fox was because of what Alex is here to tell you about," Anna said.

"Well then Alex I would like to hear what you are here to tell me," Peggy said as Robert started bringing over cups of tea then sat down beside Anna on the couch. Alex was sitting in a chair beside the love seat and turned to face Peggy a little more.

"Firstly I would like to tell you I don't remember much of what you were asking me the last time we saw each other only that it had a lot to do with Charlotte. Because of that meeting and things that were done to me when I was still a young woman I have spent the last five, almost six years pushing away everyone I love and eventually I went on the run."

"Alright, go on."

"I didn't know it at the time but you asking about Charlotte and that mission in '75 activated some block or defense measure she had programmed in me when I was most likely around 17 or 18. I went as far as planting my memories from that time in Anna's mind so the truth wouldn't come out. You seem to already know that Charlotte would have me use the name Anna when she sent me on missions, including the one to get a file from Cesar Faison. I now know she did that because she wanted me to be exactly like my twin because she somehow knew Faison was already obsessed with her."

"Is that true."

"His obsession with me has ruined my life more times than I'd like to mention. That man has hurt me in the worst possible ways over and over and swore it was all because he loved me."

"Past tense?"

"Yes, that sick bastard is finally dead."

"Good." Peggy turned back to Alex, "Will you tell me how you got that file for Charlotte now?"

"Yes, I want you to know I was just shy of my 16th birthday and at that point believed I had to do what Charlotte told me. That being said there is no excuse for what she sent me to do and what happened that night. I was young and nieve. When she told me I would have to do whatever it took to get the file I don't think I fully understood what she meant and I never thought for one second I would be raped that night. I got the file after Faison had passed out. He was drunk and violent and I was so scared but I was more afraid of what would happen if I didn't bring that file back."

"So let me get this straight. She sent you there as Anna, someone Faison was already obsessed with and she basically told you to have sex with him to get the file."

"Yes, I was dressed like a streetwalker so he didn't know who I really was but whenever I went on missions I went by Anna."

"Why did you plant those memories in your sister's head?"

"Well, I mistakenly believed it wouldn't matter if she believed she'd had a child with Faison. I got pregnant that night. Charlotte knew I got raped but I hide the baby from both her and Faison. Once Anna believed she'd had a child that she gave up she wanted to find that child. Apparently, I have a son named Peter who they have both met but I have not."

Peggy turned to Anna, "And you believed you'd had a child with Faison?"

"For a little over a year, I did, yes. Robert was actually the one that made me realize that it couldn't be true. Once we had the DNA results and knew Alex was his mother we started looking for her."

"Peggy, I read all the information they have about Night Fox and why the group was formed. Why was Charlotte a part of it? I mean, she went against everything the group stood for when she sent me to Faison. Do you know if she ever had to sleep with an enemy agent to complete a mission? Was she hurt in the way some of the other members were?"

"I don't know, not anymore. When Night Fox was formed she told us that was way she wanted out of the DVX as well so she became a founding member. For some time now we have believed she was using us to get what she wanted. That she would do whatever it took to get what she wanted and didn't care who she hurt along the way. You are a perfect example of that."

"I couldn't tell you the truth before because I was made to believe that if anyone ever found out the truth my life and the lives of all the people I love would be in danger. I left my husband and turned my back on Anna because of this. I want this to be the last thing Charlotte ever does to me. She has cost me so much and it has to stop."

"We know what prison she is in. I will pass on what you have told me to the other members of Night Fox and we will decide how to handle this."

"I am sorry it has taken this long to come to tell you this but without Robert and Anna's help, I would still be on the run. I still wouldn't have known what Charlotte did to me. It's only been a few days since I learned the truth about what Charlotte did, a friend of theirs helped me deal with that and get passed it."

"Well thank you for coming to see me."

"Is Charlotte going to die in prison?" Alex asked bluntly.

Peggy looked over at Robert and Anna before answering, "I don't know how long her sentence is but she not a young woman either."

"It's prison, you never know, someone could decide they don't like her. She could be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Things happen there all the time for apparently no reason," Robert said.

Peggy looked back at him and they nodded slightly at each other. She knew nothing would be said if Charlotte Devane somehow happened to die in prison. "She's not a nice person, I'm sure she's made a few enemies over the years."

"I'm sure she has," he agreed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Not much was said on the way back to their hotel. Alex understood as well as Robert and Anna did that she may have just delivered Charlotte her death sentence. She had thought of that woman as her mother when she was young, she has hated her for a very long time and unbeknownst to herself, she had spent the last five years protecting her. Now she could finally reflect on all of that and she realized that Charlotte was just someone that had hurt her over and over, time and again. Alex now knows she didn't care what kind of action Night Fox might take against Charlotte, she has crossed a lot of people over the years and it was time she paid for that.

When they got to the hotel Anna and Alex went into their room, Robert went into his so they could talk if they needed to. "How do you feel now?" Anna asked.

"I'm not really sure yet. I'm glad I went and told her what I know. I know what will more than likely happen to her now. I want that all to be in my past and I think that can happen now."

"So you feel like this was the right thing to do?"

"Yes, this is what I needed to do. Now I can try getting my life back. That is if I'm not facing charges now."

"Robert has already taken care of that," Anna told her. "He did that shortly after we found you."

"Really? So I can do whatever I want now?"

"Yeah, you can go where ever you want. You can go visit whoever you might want to," Anna said knowingly.

"So I don't have to return with you? I could go to let's say, Hungary?"

Anna smiled, "Yes, I think that seems like a perfect place for you to go next."

Alex smiled back at her, then gave her a hug. "Thank you. I don't know where I'd be right now or what I'd think I had to do next if it wasn't for you and Robert. Thank you for still caring about me even after what I did to you."

"Alex, I was confused about why you did that but I don't think I was actually really angry about it. I did feel hurt for a while but I want that to be in our past."

"I'd like that too."

"Good. So I have my sister back?"

"Yes." Alex took Anna's hand and lead her over to one of the beds. "So I know what I want to do next, what about you?" she asked as they sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a man in the other room that loves you. There is a man in Port Charles that until recently you were in a relationship with. So what are you doing next?"

"I'm going home."

"And?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I feel for Finn, he's nice but he's not really the type of guy I usually go for. I think maybe I just need to be alone for a while."

"Anna I might be wrong but hadn't you been single for quite some time before you started date Finn?"

"Yeah, that is true."

"I noticed you didn't say anything about Robert."

"He's Robert. He's my rock, I'd be lost without him."

"But you don't love him."

"Of course I do."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Alex, please let's talk about something else."

Alex wasn't sure why Anna wouldn't talk about her and Robert's relationship and why she didn't seem willing to give them another chance. With everything she has seen between them during the time she's been with them, it seemed obvious that they both still love the other one and she even thought they both would like to be a couple again. She had also realized that they wouldn't risk what they have now. "Fine, so what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Making travel plans."

"That's it? It doesn't sound very exciting."

"Why don't we go out for a nice meal together?" Anna suggested.

"That sounds like a better plan. It's my treat and I insist that Robert comes with us."

"Well yeah, I didn't even think he wouldn't come. I'll go tell him."

"So you'll go to dinner with him but not date him?"

"Alex, shut up," Anna said with a grin and they both laughed. Anna knocked on the adjoining door and walked in. "Hey Robert, Alex is taking," Anna paused as Robert walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Without even thinking she took in the sight in front of her and smile.

Robert grinned waiting for her to finish what she was saying. When she didn't say anything he finally asked, "What is Alex taking?"

"Um, oh." Anna looked up at his face, "she's taking us out for dinner. She wants to go to Hungary to see Dimitri next so I think this is a thank you dinner."

"Well I guess it was a good thing I had a shower then," he said there was still a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, um I'm gonna let you get dressed."

"You don't have to leave, maybe you can help me pick what to wear."

Anna shook her head slightly as she rolled her eyes. "I'll go tell Alex you're just getting ready." Then she turned and left his room with a grin on her face, her cheeks slightly flush.

Alex looked up at her as she entered the room, "What happened?"

"Damn he still looks good," Anna said looking right at Alex. "Wrapped in just a towel is still one of my favourite looks on him by far."

"I bet he didn't even care that you walked in either."

"He wouldn't have cared if I walked in and there wasn't a towel," Anna said with a giggle.

"All I'm going to say is I don't understand why you aren't going after that. Nothing else, that's it."

"Let's get ready for dinner, I expect you to take us somewhere very nice," Anna said just ignoring Alex's comment.

...

They'd had a very nice evening the night before. Now Alex was getting ready to leave, her flight left in a couple hours. "Alex, I'm glad I got a chance to know you. If you ever need anything don't be shy, call me," Robert told her.

"Thank you. I'm glad I finally got to meet you. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"It makes me happy that you want to make Dimitri understand what drove you to do what you've been doing. I think he'll understand, well I hope he does."

"I hope you're right Robert," then she gave him a hug.

When she turned to Anna she saw the tears already threatening to fall. "You keep in touch, understand me."

"Yes, and you better do the same. I think I'm going to need my sister to talk to after I've seen Dimitri no matter what happens."

"I'll be waiting for your call. Come here." Anna pulled her into a tight hug, "I know he'll listen to you and I hope you get what you want."

"So do I, I love him so much and I really want to correct what I've done to us. I just hope it's not too later."

"You'll never know unless you try."

Alex leaned back still holding Anna but needing to look at her. "I wish you would take some of your own advice. I love you Anna and I want you to be happy."

"I love you too. You better get out of here, your car is already waiting." Alex waved as she turned and left, "Bye," she called over her shoulder, then she was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N, BoandNora-ItsOneWord I think you've been waiting for this chapter long enough.

Chapter 35

"So you don't mind if I spend the night at your place?" Robert asked as they were getting their bags ready to go.

"No, we've been all over the place in the last little while. I understand you not wanting to jump on yet another plane. You could stay for a few days if you want."

"Thanks, I just want to relax for a while. Maybe I can even get in a visit with Mac and Felicia."

"I'm sure they would like that."

Robert looked up at her, "Is your bag ready? I'll carry it down for you."

"Yeah it is, thank you."

"Well let's get out of here."

With both their bags in his hand Robert turned to the door and Anna turned to open the door then followed him out of the room. Their car was there waiting to take them to the airport. There were no problems there and before long they were settling into their seats. They didn't talk much until the plane was in the air, then Anna turned to him. "Do you think Dimitri will understand? That he might consider taking her back."

"I think he'll understand why she did what she did. Will he consider taking her back? I don't know. I don't know them well enough to know what he would do. I do think he still loves her and that has to count for something right?"

"Yeah, I hope they can find a way to get back together. I've seen them together, they make each other so happy, they are so good together."

"All you can do now is wait and see what she tells you the next time you hear from her."

"I know," Anna sighed then put her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Alright," Robert said and kissed the top of her head. When he knew she was asleep he put his head back and let himself drift off to sleep as well.

After they had landed and collected their bags Robert turned to Anna, "Do you want to stop for something to eat on the way back to your place?"

"Only if we're taking it back there with us. I just want to get home."

"Alright, where should we go?"

"Kelly's, I think after all this traveling I just want some good old comfort food."

"Then Kelly's it is," Robert agreed happily.

Anna pulled out her phone and placed their order so it would be ready when they got there. When they got back to Anna's Robert took their bags upstairs while Anna took their dinner over to her dining room then got them both drinks. Anna was struck with the realizations that all of this was done with very little communication. Moving like it was second nature to them, she smiled because in a way it was. When he entered the room, "I thought a beer would go best with your burger."

"That's perfect. Thanks, Luv."

"Robert, thank you so much for helping me with all of this."

"You welcome, but you know there's no need to thank me. I will always help you, I will always be there for you."

Anna smiled, "I know."

Robert gave her a little smile, "Let's eat, then I think we should take advantage of your fireplace and just sit and relax. Unwind a little."

"I like the way you think Scorpio." Anna held up her own beer bottle and tilted it towards him then takes a sip.

They ate in a comfortable silence, only talking a little bit about Robin. When they were done eating Robert cleared the table. Anna went and got a bottle of wine and turned on the gas fireplace. She poured them both a glass of wine then sat down.

When he entered the room Anna was sitting on the couch looking much too serious. Robert thought that she should finally be able to relax. "What are you thinking about?"

Anna exhaled then looked up at him, "Just thinking about what I want to do now."

"What do you mean, do now?" he asked and sat down beside her.

"Well, I know why I ended up with Alex's memories now. I've been so focused on that, then helping her, what do I do now?"

"You get to go back to living your life, the one that is yours without confusing parts added in."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you get to be Anna Devane again. She's badass, sexy, a loving mother and grandmother, the love of my life and so much more. You know her."

Anna smiled, "Yes I do. I guess I'm just not used to feeling like this. I'm not sure what I want to do now. What I should do next? I think I mean personally not professionally."

After all this how can she not see it, how can she not know he wants to be with her? " Anna, you must know at least some of what you want to do now."

"You would think so but I just don't. I know I want to go back out to Berkeley for a visit. I don't feel like there's a big rush to head out there though."

"You aren't looking forward to seeing Finn?"

"No, I haven't really thought about him since I first started working on all of this. Is that bad?" she asked with a little grin. "I had broken up with him so I guess it wasn't like I should have been thinking about him."

"Have you been thinking about anyone?"

"Yeah me, and I still don't know what I want."

"Bloody hell Anna!" She looked at him a little surprised by this. "This all started because of how angry I was about you forgetting a very important shared memory. One you believed wasn't true, has that not been on your mind?"

"Yes I've thought about that, you know I have."

"Not our first time. Us! Have you thought about us?" He didn't wait for a response, he leaned in and kissed her. The intensity surprised her at first then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer kissing him back passionately. When the need for air ended the kiss Robert looked into her eyes, "So you have thought about us."

"Is there an us? Can we really think that it would be any different now?"

Robert stroked her cheek, "I want to believe we can be happy together. I love you, Anna. I always have."

"I love you too, but is that enough?" She touched his lips then looked into his eyes. "I can't have you back for just a few months then have you ripped away yet again." Tears were starting to pool in her eyes threatening to fall. "I just can't go through that kind of pain again."

"I can't either but we can't think like that. We can't just assume someone will try to break us up again. Anna if it wasn't for outside influences do you think we would have stayed together?"

"Yes, I believe we would have had a wonderful life together. I believe you are my once in a lifetime love and that I have never loved another man the way I love you."

"Anna, that's how I feel. I know I would have spent my life loving you. We would have filled our home with beautiful memories. We would have been there for Robin when she was a teen. We would have gotten into fights, we would have annoyed each other and we would have made up in the most amazing of ways. I want what we should have had all along. I need to know that you want that too."

"Wouldn't we just be fooling ourselves to believe that we can have that now, after all this time?"

Robert's hand slid down to rest on her hip, "Tell me one thing, if it was as simple as do you want to be with me nothing else no history, is it yes or no?"

Anna ran her hand along his cheek then down his neck, "Yes," she answered simply.

"Anna." It was said so softly, just above a whisper with such tenderness in his eyes.

There was such love in his voice, it had been so long since she had heard that when he said her name. Nothing made her believe his love for her more than when he said her name like that. "Robert, kiss me."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Their hands caressing everywhere they touched, it was love they were expressing in every moment. "I want to be with you even if it is just one last time," he said against her neck.

"Take me to bed Robert."

He stood up and took her hand, she smiled up at him and they walked up the stairs together. Once they were in her bedroom Anna turned to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Robert, I don't want this to be the only time, the only night we're together."

"I want to make you happy. I want to have you in my life not just a part of it."

"I want that too."

"Then take this leap with me. Believe that this won't be taken away this time." Robert removed her blouse. "You are so beautiful."

"I like that you still sneak peeks. Now you won't have the sneak them," Anna said playfully. The rest of their close were removed and Anna took his hand and led him to the bed. They got under the covers and moved closer to each other.

"I have wanted this for so long," Robert claimed her lips with a hunger that she hadn't felt in a long time. It awake something deep inside that told her she was finally where she belonged again. This was the man she should be with. "Anna I was your first, I want you to be my last."

Anna looked at him lovingly, "Play your cards right Scorpio. You just might just get what you want."

Robert moaned, "Enough talk." Their hands moved over each other's bodies reclaiming every each of each other. Mouths and tongues moving over bare skin. When they moved together and Robert moved into her they both moaned with pleasure. There was nothing that compared with the feeling of truly being together. They both knew that after all this time they were finally back where they belonged.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Anna walked down the hall at the hospital, having just had her latest appointment. She smiled seeing him walking towards her. He was here to pick her up. "Well hello, DA Scorpio," she said happily.

"Hi, I knew I was going to need something to do with my time but hadn't imagined it would be DA," he said with a smile as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Are you all settled in?"

"Yeah, I officially start work next week." He had taken care of everything and set up his office today so he can just come in and start his day.

"Oh, that works out nicely." Robert had finished moving into her house last weekend and today he had officially accepted the position of DA. Six months ago she never would have imagined they would be here.

"I thought you would appreciate me not working for the next five days."

"I do. We do have a rather important appointment to keep this weekend."

That little twinkle in her eye was so wonderful to see again. Anna is truly happy now and it shows through all the time Robert thinks. "Yes we do and I can't wait to see Robin and her family again."

"Me either," Anna smiled again then put her arms around his neck. "How much time do we have before our flight?"

"Enough time to grab a coffee before we head to the airport. Our bags are already in the car."

"That's good," Anna leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "You better take me to Kelly's then." Robert leaned back and took her hands, smiled and they turned and walked to the elevator.

…

After their plane had landed Robert and Anna went to check into their hotel and were pleased to find out Robin and her family had already checked in. They were in a suite across the hall from Robert and Anna's. It wasn't long after Robert and Anna had settled in that there was a knock at their door. Anna smiled and went to answer it, they were was fairly certain who it would be. "Hi," she said when she opened the door and saw Emma and Noah standing there, "come in." It made Anna so happy seeing them again. It was wonderful that her family was all here for this.

"Hi Gramma, are you settled in yet?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we are." Since she had started dating Robert there had been four trips out to Berkeley to see their family. Some times, with Robert's schedule, it had been easier for them to meet up there, making those visits that much more special. Now that was all changing again. Robert is living in Port Charles with her and she couldn't be happier about that. Robert has a job that will keep him there with her. Anna knew this was finally their time. She smiled watching their grandkids hug Robert then they started talked excitedly.

Anna was also happy for Finn. Finding out about Violet when he had finally gone to talk to Hayden had changed everything for him. He had actual told Anna that he should have listened to her a lot sooner. Even if Finn and Hayden didn't know what the future might hold for them, at least their little girl would have both her parents in her life. Anna knew how important that will be for all three of them.

She walked over and joined Robert who had Noah on his knee. Emma was telling him about their flight and the little boy that kept singing the same six songs over and over. Anna sat down right beside him, loving that they get moments like this now. They were both looking forward to having the grandkids over for visits. Oh, the plans they have now, Anna thought as she leaned against Robert's arm.

It was about half an hour before there was another knock at the door, this time it was Robin. She quickly told them that Patrick was busy on a call with the hospital but would be coming over to their suite soon when Emma opened the door and let her in. Robin smiled as she joined her parents, she loved that they had found their way back to each other. "I've been thinking about this, why do you have to get into such big arguments before you can admit how you actually feel about each other?"

Anna grinned when she realizes Robin had a point, they had gotten into one heck of a fight just before the last time they got married. "I was the one that needed to be yelled at this time."

"At least I didn't tie you up," Robert only half-whispered. Robin's eyes got big but Anna shushed her before she could say anything. "I did give you a few messages though."

"Yes you did," Anna leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Robin didn't think she wanted to put too much thought into what her father had just said so she asked, "What time is the dinner this evening?"

"We are to be there for seven," Anna told her. "I'm looking forward to this."

"So am I." Robin and Anna started talking and the next time there was a knock it was Patrick at the door. After a few quick hellos, they all agreed it was time to get ready so they weren't late for dinner.

…

Anna held Robert's arm as they walked inside. "This is quite the place," he observed as he looked around.

Robin was right behind them, "I can still remember the first time I came to that door."

Anna glanced back over her shoulder, "That was one of the most wonderful days of my life."

"You lived here, Grandma?" Emma asked, walking beside Patrick, who was holding Noah.

"Well, I was a guest here for quite some time," Anna answered.

"Then she went and got her memory back and didn't want to stay here any longer." They all looked over at who was speaking, Alex had just entered the room. "It is so great to see you. I am so glad you could all make it."

Anna walked over and hugged her, "I wouldn't have missed this."

"Glad to hear it." Then she looked at Robert, "It's good to see you again, Robert." Then she hugged him tightly, he had been just as big a part of her getting to this point as Anna had been.

"I told the mayor I wouldn't start my new job until after coming here," he said as they let each other go.

"The mayor, really? They must really want you as DA."

"The mayor just happens to be a dear old friend and would have let him take two weeks before starting if he'd asked."

"There are a few matters that they want me dealing with asap but yes Laura understood why I had to be here."

"That's right, how many times does a Devane woman get married?" Robin said as she hugged Alex.

"Well, I guess I hope five is the answer to that," Robert said as he grinned over at Anna.

"I really hope we don't have to do this three more times after this." They looked over and saw Demitri now standing just behind Alex.

"The question should be how many times would a Devane have to get married if outside forces didn't interfere?" Anna said.

"Then the answer would have been once," Robin said smiling at her mother then her aunt. They both smiled back knowing she was right.

"Even we got messed around with by outside forces," Patrick added as he put his arm around Robin's waist, Noah now playing on the floor.

"I can't believe how much he has grown since I first met him. He is such a cutey," Alex gushed watching him.

"Maria is joining us for dinner tonight. Tomorrow is when this all gets underway," Demitri told them. "Come with me Robert, we never get enough time to talk just us."

"Take Patrick with you, he doesn't need to sit and listen to us women talk about weddings for the next hour until we eat," Alex told him. Then Robert and Patrick followed Demitri down the hall while the others moved into the sitting room. Once they were seating Alex smiled happily. "This is so amazing, I am about to marry the man I love more than anyone. I am so glad he heard me out when I went to talk to him."

"I felt that he still loved you when we saw him. It makes sense that he would want to understand why you did what you did. Now you two are correcting previous mistakes."

Alex reached out for Anna's hand. "I noticed there is a ring on your left ring finger as well, when should I be expecting our invitation?"

Anna smiled, they hadn't made any big announcement this time, Robert had asked her about a month ago and she happily accepted. "We want to get all settled in, Robert retired from the WSB, now he's starting a new job as DA so that's quite a big adjustment. Hopefully, this fall sometime there will be another wedding." Anna lit up as she talked about their plans, it was clear she was excited about the developments between herself and Robert.

"And this will be the last one for both of you," Robin said with a bit of a laugh.

Anna nodded, "Yes, it will be. I'm not letting him go ever again."

They talked about the things that had happened over the last few months. Robin liked hearing the happiness in both their voices. After that was all out of the way, they talked happily about what was going on in their lives.

While they talked Emma kept Noah entertained for them. They wondered the main floor, just looking around. Neither of them getting into anything but thoroughly enjoying getting to explore.

When Maria arrived, Sam and Maddie were with her. Anna greeted them happily then they introduced Anna to their mother. "I had the pleasure of getting to know your children when they were young," Anna said after the introductions.

"Of course, I have heard all about you, Anna. It is nice to finally meet you." She looked at Robin, "This must be your daughter."

"Yes, this is Robin. Her kids are around here somewhere and Robert and Patrick are in the den with Demitri."

"I can't wait to meet all of them," Maria said with a smile. They chatted for a few minutes then moved to the dining room as they saw the men moving that way. Alex introduced everyone and they started talking happily. Anna was enjoying getting to know Edmond's family again.

When they called it an evening, Anna and Robert returned to their suite. "It's a little strange to be able to chat about being separated from your family with someone that's been through it too."

"I know," Anna agreed. "I'm glad Maria and Edmund had found their way back to each other before he died, it's just sad they didn't get much time together."

Robert took her hand and she looked up at him. Neither spoke for a moment. "Not this time." He reached up and touched her cheek. "We are going to get married and we are going to have a wonderful life together. We are going to get to make beautiful memories watching our grandkids grow up." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "No matter what life has thrown at us, what it's put us through. You are the woman I love, the woman I want a life with. That's all I've ever wanted, Anna."

"Oh darling," Anna put her arms around him. "That has been the dream since we first met. I really believe this time our lives will let us have the life we have always wanted." He started kissing her neck, instantly she responded to him. Anna's head went back as her hands moved into his hair.

"Anna, I can't lose you again," he whispered, then bit her earlobe.

"Aahhh. Never again."

"I need you. Only you."

Her hands moved to his cheeks, Anna leaned back and looked into his eyes. "You have me, Robert. Forever." Then she kissed him passionately. Like so many times since they had reunited the passion was there in an instant. Needing each other they started removing each other's clothing as they made their way to the bedroom. Once there, making love passionately.

Afterwards, Anna lay in Robert's arms, slowly stroking his chest. She has the love of her life back, they are here for Alex and Demitri's wedding and will be getting married again themselves before the end of the year. She smiled thinking about it. "We should get some sleep. You have a busy day with Alex tomorrow then the wedding the day after."

"I know," she leaned up and kissed him, "Goodnight, darling."

"Mmmm, goodnight Luv."

…

Since Anna and Alex were having the final fitting for their dresses today, Robert and the family were exploring Pine Valley. "I don't really remember anything about the city, all that mattered was, Mom was here and alive," Robin said as they walked. Emma and Noah were eating ice cream cones, so it was agreed a walk was a good idea.

"It brought me so much happiness when I got that call. When I heard you two were together, finally." Robert cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a little emotional. Unknowingly they had walked right by police headquarters, Robert was looking at the sigh. "She had a life here for a time when she believed I was dead."

Patrick and Robin looked at each other then he kept walking with the kids while Robin took her father's arm and stopped walking. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"For a time Anna Devane had a life without Robert Scorpio. She was all alone and she struggled to start over. Oh, Robin. It tore me apart. Having updates about her again after going so long without them was a blessing," he sighed, "and a curse."

"I know that couldn't have been easy. Getting updates about Mom moving on after you. That had to suck, but hey it got better." Robert looked down at her to find her smiling up at him. "You got the girl. You get to spend the rest of your life with her. Let's not think about that other stuff right now."

He laughed a little at that. "Yeah, you're right." Robert put his arm around her then they turned to follow after the others. She was right, this was not the time to think about any of that.

…

Anna would have been happy taking everyone to Krystal's but Alex insisted on the Valley Inn. She wanted everyone to fully enjoy their time here. Over dinner, it was clear they all were. Robert and Demitri may have led very different lives but they got along famously. Alex loved watching Robin with her family, she seems so happy and her children are both adorable. What she liked to see the most was Robert and Anna together, as they should be, she thought. They had helped her find her way back to Demitri and thankfully that had led to them getting back together as well.

As the evening started to wind down Anna leaned closer to Alex, "I've wanted to ask you about Peter. Have you contacted him?"

"I did. A few emails, a couple of texts, we talked once. I could tell he is still very hurt by what he feels was done to him. I told him if he wanted to get to know me or just wanted to talk and ask me questions he could but I also told him I understood if he wanted nothing to do with me. I haven't heard from him since then."

"I'm sorry, Alex." Anna understood that Alex would like to have a relationship with her son but from what she knew about Peter, he could hold a grudge.

"It's up to him, he's a grown man. I accepted a long time ago I would never know my child." Anna saw the sadness in her sister's eyes so she didn't say anything else. "I hope he'll want to know me but I'm not expecting anything." It would hurt less that way, they both knew that was probably the best mindset for the situation.

They joined the other conversation again but before long it was time to call it a night. There was a wedding the next day and they would all be there. They were all smiles as they hugged and said good night. It was clear both Alex and Demitri were excited about tomorrow.

…

As soon as Anna and Robert walked into the hall at Wildwind she smiled, "I know people here." She squeezed Robert's hand and dragged him across the room. "Hello, Hayley, Mateo."

"Anna, hello. It is so good to see you, Alex said you'd be here and that must mean this is your Robert."

"Yes, I am." He shook her offered hand, then Mateo's.

"Mateo is Maria's brother, so I got to know them when I was here because of Edmond."

"Oh, alright." Robert was enjoying getting to know a little more about Anna's time here.

"Oh and this is Ryan Lavery." Robert tilted his head just a little. "Don't start, yes related but not alike."

"I didn't say anything," Robert said with a smile.

"Ryan, this is Robert." They shook hands then they all started talking. They all seemed to have questions about what had happened to Robert during the time they had known Anna.

Anna was looking around the room while listening. It was only going to be a small ceremony, Anna didn't think there would be more than twenty-five people in attendance. There was an arch where they would exchange their vows that looked beautiful. Most of the decorations were white with a few flowers but nothing too extravagant.

As they were talking Maria walked over to them. Sam and Maddie were there talking to Enzo. Then Anna saw Brooke English walk in. Unless she was wrong that should be about all the guests now. She didn't know everyone here but knew they were all important to Alex and Demitri in some way.

Anna turned slightly when Robert took her arm, he smiled at her as she realized it was time to take their seats. They went and sat with Robin and her family. As they waited Anna whispered, "Soon it will be our turn."

Robert turned and kissed her cheek. "One last time, to get it right." then he grinned.

Anna laughed a little and shook her head. The music changed when Alex appeared in the doorway and they all stood. Alex looked radiant in an off white gown. As she neared Demitri the love they felt for each other shone through on both their faces. Anna got a little teary-eyed while they exchanged their vows. They were correcting a wrong, they never should have broken up. She felt such peace seeing them exchange their rings, this was how it should be.

After they kissed and walked back out of the room Anna turned to Robert, "I want a small ceremony, with just the people that matter there to share in our day."

"That sounds perfect." Robert put his hand on her back as the guests started to mingle again. Anna liked hearing about what the people she had known here were up to now. The fact Robert was here to share this with her made it even more special. She wanted to share this with him, she wanted to share everything with him.

There was a nice dinner then a little music and dancing. When everyone started to leave Anna and Robert went to say goodnight then left for their hotel. Robert had a little surprise in store for Anna. They walked inside and Robert took her hand and turned away from the elevators she knew took them up to their room. "What are you up to, Scorpio?"

"Who says I'm up to anything?"

Anna tilted her head and looked up at him, "I've known you long enough to know when you're up to something."

"Then you should also know that you often like it when I'm up to something."

Anna laughed as she took his arm leaning against him. "Led the way."

Robert smiled and walked them over to different elevators. He pressed the button and when the doors opened she looked up at him again. "Trust me?"

"You know I do." They got on and Robert pressed the fourth-floor button, apparently, he knew where he was going. When the doors opened again he led her down the hall and stopped in front of room 429. "What are we doing here?"

He pulled a keycard out of his pocket then opened the door. He turned and grinned at her, "This is our room for the next two nights." Then he opened the door, Anna stepped inside and covered her mouth. It was the honeymoon suite. She looked around, there was a king-size bed in the corner, a hot tub and a private balcony. Their bags were already there as well, this is amazing. "I thought we could have a practice honeymoon."

She turned, a big smile on her face. "Do we need practice?"

"We need two days all to ourselves before we head back to Port Charles."

"Oh, you want me all to yourself." Anna took a few steps towards him.

"Yes, I do." He stepped closer and put his hands on her hips, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all." Putting her arms around him she leaned closer. "Does Robin know about this?"

"Yes, and so does Alex. No one is expecting to see us tomorrow."

Anna looked around the room again then smiled at Robert, "We are not leaving this room." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did, this has been a nice trip so far." He kissed her again, "And it is only going to get better."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked just above a whisper running her hand down his chest.

"We are going to take advantage of that hot tub, drink a bottle of wine and see where that leads us."

"Mmmm, perfect. I'll get the wine, meet you in the tub." Anna gave him a quick kiss then turned, she had seen the wine by the bed. She slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders as she walked. She glanced over her shoulder, Robert was watching her as he took his jacket and tie. She smiled over at him as she put her hair up, then finished getting undressed then picked up the wine. Robert was already waiting for her, he took the wine and poured them both a glass.

Once she was in the tub with him, he held up his glass. "Here's to our future."

Anna smiled, "To our future. I am so glad we finally admitted what we both truly wanted."

"I know how incredible it is that we get to have another chance. Anna, this is all I've wanted for so long. I swear to you, I am going to do everything in my power to keep us together."

Anna touched his cheek, she could see the love in his eyes. "We are staying together this time, I know it. Oh, Robert. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

Anna moved a little closer and kissed him tenderly. Then put her head back and closed her eyes, she was going to enjoy this. Two days with Robert in the honeymoon suite, she knew she was going to thoroughly enjoy herself, she thought with a smile…

A/N: Thanks for the idea FictionLover610 hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
